Do It Like A Dude
by TeamBlaus4EVER
Summary: Savannah Teller's growing up and she's got something to prove to the guys, will a possible love and broken heart get in the way?
1. Cheesy Pick-Up Lines

_So if any of you have read my other story 'One More Night' you know my oc Savannah Teller. Well, I've decided to give it another go with a re-write. This story starts before season one, before Juice comes to Samcro. This is the story of Savannah growing up and she's got something to prove to the guys, will a possible love and broken heart get in the way?_

_I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Savannah, everything else belongs to their rightful owners. _

_Chapter One_

_ $#$%#%^$&_

Stepping out of a yellow taxi cab, a black biker boot splashed in the small puddle on the ground. Following the boot was a fishnet covered leg, going all the way up to where the woman's skirt ended mid-thigh. Getting out of the cab was freshly graduated Savannah Teller-Morrow. Looking around at the tall skyscrapers in New York City, she knew right away she wasn't in the small town of Charming anymore. It was definitely colder than it'd been in California, that was sure.

Her brown hair flew around her as she looked around. There were people walking each and every way, taxi cars all over the streets. In Charming, you'd be lucky to see just one taxi. Her dark brown eyes took in all the lights around her. Everything was crazy, so different from the small town she had grown use to. "Hey, Miss, you gonna pay me or what?" Her driver snapped, bringing her back from her thoughts.

A blush appeared on her lips as she hurried to grab the right amount of cash from her purse to give him. She had gotten caught up in all the lights and sounds of New York. She could get easily distracted in this place if she wasn't careful. "Um, here. That should cover it." She said back, handing him the money with a quick smile before she got her bags and started on her way towards the school in front of her.

She'd taken a chance with coming out to New York City. She knew she could have gone to a school closer to home, her parents would have definitely preferred that, but she'd done her research on this school. It had a great mechanic's department, and she could minor in art. Her mother, Gemma Teller-Morrow, was definitely not happy with her across the country. It meant she really had no control over anything, and a part of Savannah loved that. The only thing they had control over was paying for her tuition and housing.

She was renting an apartment, two bedroom. She didn't have a room mate, she didn't need one since her dad was paying for the apartment. It just meant more room for her. She could use the other room as an art room, somewhere to paint or draw. Her dad was paranoid about letting her go on her own, he almost wanted her to bring someone with her, but thankfully her mom was able to convince him of how ridiculous that was. He settled with a weekly phone call to check in and her promising to go to the New York charter if she got into any trouble.

Looking around the city again, she smiled, really smiled, knowing it was going to be a big change for her. She was willing to try to get use to it though, and she might as well make the best of it while she was here. Be a new person here, do things she wouldn't normally be able to do. In Charming, she was the Samcro princess, it was her title in and out of school, and it wasn't always fun. She was always going to be treated like a child there, and here, here she could be an adult. Do adult things. Boys wouldn't be afraid of some macho biker coming up and scaring them all off.

Getting to the right apartment, the first thing she decided was she was going to have fun tonight. She was going to do something spontaneous and something she hadn't been able to do before now. She was going to have fun and do something stupid. Opening one of her suitcases, she pulled out the perfect outfit to achieve that with.

Here goes nothing.

#$%$^%&%^&

Savannah strutted into the first club she could get into. She decided to wear the only black skirt she owned, along with a a shirt that ended just above her belly button, the sleeves falling off her shoulders and down past her fingers. She changed her biker boots for regular black boots, staying away from heels tonight. There was only so much change she could take on the first day. From going to the little mechanic to some club girl, there was a big difference with how she looked.

She was immediately welcomed by the strobe lights and the booming music all around her. It was like nothing she'd ever seen before. Since Charming was a small town, they didn't have any clubs like this. They had the clubhouse, but that was as close as you got to this. She could see a ton of people on the dance floor, dancing to the beat of the music either alone, with a partner, or in a group of friends. She hadn't seen so many people in one place at once before, there was probably more people here than there had ever been in the clubhouse on Friday nights.

She made her way over to the bar, she knew she wouldn't be getting any drinks here. They would surely card her here. That was one of the perks of being at the clubhouse, she could sneak a beer and get away from it. "Hey, baby. I don't think we've met before, because I most definitely would have remembered a body like yours." A voice said out to her as the owner to the voice appeared beside her, leaning against the bar as he flashed her a big goofy grin.

Looking him over, the first thing she noticed was that he had a great smile. The second thing she noticed was that he had a nice head of black hair. It was short, spiked up in the front. His brown eyes sparkled when he smiled, she noticed. Unfortunately for him, growing up with a dozen surrogate 'uncles' like Tig and Chibs, especially like Tig, she knew a cheesy pick up line when she heard one. "Wow, nice line. Does that ever get you anywhere?" She laughed, the look of nervousness on his face only amusing her more.

He was cute, she'd give him that much. Nice build, good height, appropriate age from the look of it. He didn't look like a creep, so that was a good sign in her book. He chuckled, nodding his head in defeat. He knew it was long shot in working, but he had to say something before he lost his nerve. "Nah, that was actually my first try. Name's Juice, and what can I call you, beautiful?" He asked, flashing her that beaming smile again. "Here, let me buy you a drink," he added in when she didn't answer him right away, waving over the bartender and motioning to his own drink that he already had.

Savannah looked surprised as he motioned for her to take the new beer that'd been given to him. Smiling weakly, she nodded and popped it open. "Savvy." She introduced herself with a quick nod before taking a swig of her beer. Cringing, her body tensed as the liquid burned going down her throat. He couldn't help but chuckle watching her. "Did your ma give you that name, or is it just something special you named yourself?" She asked, finding herself curious about how someone could have a name like Juice.

He chuckled, shaking his head. Finishing his beer, he put it down and motioned to have another one. He could already feel the buzz rushing through his body, and he was hoping he didn't get too drunk and embarrass himself in front of this chick. "No, she didn't name me Juice, it's just a nickname I got in high school. You're gonna have to get me drunk if you want to know how, cause there's no way I'm telling you sober." He laughed as he took the new beer from the bartender, giving him a nod of thanks as he popped it open.

She was finding herself loving his accent. It was so different from hers, and his was really thick. She almost wanted to ask him to say something else just so she could hear it again. The only thing stopping her was the fact she'd probably sound like an idiot for asking that.

She couldn't help but laugh, a sound he was finding really nice. Savannah never thought she'd be doing anything like this. Usually if anyone tried to pick her up, one of the guys would be right over her shoulder scaring them off. Not to say a rare few hadn't gotten past their 'Savannah needs to be cock blocked' radar, but those boys weren't all that interesting past the first two minutes, that saying they even lasted that long.

"Well, Juice, how about you come dance with me, and maybe I'll let you buy me another drink." She called over, trying to speak over the thumping music.

A grin appeared on his lips as he reached forward, taking her hand, and pulling her off of her stool and over to the dance floor. Finding a vacant small area to dance in, which she found was very hard to do with so many people in one area, he twirled her around before bringing her back into him.

Her body felt like it was on fire as he pressed his front into her back, his hands on her skirt covered hips as they started moving. A part of her was worried she was doing this wrong, given where she grew up, she didn't go dancing a lot. Not like this anyway. She'd seen some of the guys dance like this with the sweetbutts around the clubhouse, but she, personally, hadn't been able to.

Savannah was letting him move her body, seeing as she wasn't use to as confident as he was about this. It was very . . . intimate. His face was nuzzled between her neck and her shoulder, his hands gripping her sides as he inhaled her. Under the sweat that was now layering her skin, he could smell the sweet smell of vanilla and strawberries.

He was hoping she'd let him go back to her place so he could move this thing forward. The thought of being in between this girl's legs turned him on at the spot. He could only imagine how she would be in bed with hips like hers. They weren't skin and bones like some of the girls he saw, but she wasn't too big either. Perfect size. Not to mention her tits. Those were just right, probably a good handful each. It was taking him almost all his will power not to just stare down her shirt. He knew it'd only get him a slap in the face.

He wondered what she tasted like, how she kissed. He bet she was a sweet kisser, but wouldn't be afraid to take charge if he, for some reason, let her. His grip on her hips tightened just at the idea of pushing up on her. He could already hear her screaming his name. He grinned at the thought alone.

College life definitely boosted his confidence. High school hadn't been kind to him, and college wasn't the definition of heaven, but it was hell of a lot better. Especially when he got to hook up with chicks like this one. "How about you and me move this to your place? I could show you a couple of . . . moves, I'm sure you'll love." He whispered into her ear, grinning when he felt her shiver against him.

It was very clear in what he was talking about. She could feel his hard on against her ass, and she couldn't help but arch her body into him. Hearing him groan, she couldn't help but giggle feeling him thrust his hip into her. He wanted her, like any sane man would, and now it was up to her if he was going to score or not. "Nah uh, how do I know you're not a serial killer? You got a car, darling?" She asked back, yelling slightly so he could hear her over the music. Even if they were right beside each other, it was still hard to hear him. Even parties in the clubhouse weren't this bad.

His body tensed up, her mistaking it as him being turned on, at the suggestion. If her place was out the question, he'd have to think of something else. There was no way he was giving up the chance of this hook up. "Uh, I've got an idea. Follow me." He called back, grabbing her hand as he led her through the crowd.

Savannah could see the confliction on his face and found herself hesitating on going through with this. She wanted to do something different, something to that would tarnish her 'princess' title. This was her chance to do something stupid and get away with it. She just hoped that she didn't regret it.

He brought her outside, the cold New York air hitting their faces as they left the warmth of the club. She wasn't use to the cold yet, having grown up in California. This would definitely be one of the things she'd have to get use to. When he pulled her into an alley, she was half ready to yank her hand back and tell him to fuck off. Before she could though, he pushed her against the wall, pressing his body against hers as he attacked her neck with kisses. Her fingers gripped his shirt as a struggled gasp left her lips.

He chuckled against her skin as he pushed his hip into hers, his belt buckle touching her in just the right spot. His hand crept under her shirt, slipping underneath her bra to cup her breast. He toyed with the mound of soft flesh, rolling her nipple between his fingers. Her body arched into his almost instantly, a low moan leaving her lips as her head fell back against the wall. "Fuck, jesus christ, Juice." She moaned, her free hand laying over the one touching her breast, gasping as he continued to pleasure her. No one had ever touched her like that before.

He wanted to take this slow, make it a good fuck for her, but he wasn't sure how long he could last before blowing his load in his pants. Using his free hand, he hurried to unbuckle his belt, but his hand was shaking too much to get a good grip on it. Seeing his frustration, she giggled as she cut him a break and reached down in between them to help him out. "I've got it. You, um, you got protection?" She asked, breathing hard as she searched his face. He looked liked a deer caught in the headlights, not being able to remember if he packed a condom.

Reaching into his back pocket, he pulled out his wallet while she slowly undid his belt. Leaning forward, she nuzzled his neck, leaving teasing kisses on his skin as he fumbled to look for the condom in his wallet. He usually kept one there for safe keeping, but it would be his luck to forget it the night he actually really needed it. He was relieved to find one, thanking whatever god there was as he ripped it open. She leaned back against the wall, biting her lip as she watched him drop his pants.

Pulling his aching cock out of his drawers, he slipped on the condom. He didn't need half of New York to see his Puerto Rican ass. Glancing up, he couldn't help but bite his lip, trying to keep himself from drooling, as he watched her wiggle out of her little pink thong. He would definitely be grabbing those later. "Fuck me sideways. God damn, you're a fucking goddess." He blurted out as he lifted her up. She gasped in surprise, her legs wrapping around him as soon as she was up high enough.

Juice couldn't wait any longer as he lowered her onto his cock, causing him to groan as he buried himself in her. Damn, he was about to come upon feeling her around him. Hearing her breath hitch, he couldn't help but grin as he let her adjust to his size. He had to stretch her a little, telling him that anyone else she'd been with wasn't as big as him. That was sure to be a boost to his ego. She whimpered, wanting the friction to start. He took the hint and started to move inside of her, grunting as he buried his head in her neck.

Hearing her little moans and sighs, he knew he was doing something right. The sound of his name on her lips, sounded right as he pushed harder, wanting to make her scream. He wanted to be the hook up she never forgot and always compared other guys to. He knew it was a long shot for that to happen, but he was sure as hell gonna try.

He continued to thrust into her, pressing her harder into the wall as her hands gripped his shoulders and her nails dug into his skin. His thighs burned as he moved his hips and supported her weight. He felt her legs tighten around him as she tried to raise and lower herself on him. "Fuck, babe. I'm almost there. Aw, right there, baby. Right there." He groaned, gripping her hips as he thrust in and out of her as fast as he could.

It wasn't long before he felt her walls clamp around him, her body shaking as her orgasm hit her. He rode out her orgasm, getting in a few more grunt filled thrusts before emptying himself into the condom. Breathing hard into her hair, he slowly let her slip down from his grip as he pulled himself out.

Letting her right herself, he rolled off the condom, tying it, before tossing it towards the dumpster further down the alley from them. Reaching down to grab his pants, he snagged her panties as he raised up from the ground. Buckling his belt, he managed to slip the panties into his pocket before she even noticed.

"Have you seen my underwear? I swear it was right here." She said out as she straightened her skirt, fixing her bra as she looked around for her missing panties.

He grinned sheepishly as he shrugged his shoulders. Slipping off his sweatshirt, he passed it to her, causing her to look at him confused. "Uh, you looked cold before. Besides, gives me a reason to find you again. Maybe we can get a repeat of this, in an actual bed." He suggested, wiggling his eye brows.

She laughed, nodding as she slipped her arms into the sleeves of the jacket. Rolling her eyes, she leaned up and kissed his cheek, lingering by his ear as she used his shoulders to balance on the tips of her toes. "We'll see, hot shot. I'll see you around . . . maybe." She teased before pulling back and heading out of the alley.

He grinned, tilting his head to the side as he watched her walk away from him. Even in his sweatshirt, she looked hot as hell. Fuck, she might actually look hotter _because_ she was wearing his sweatshirt. It wasn't until she was gone and out of reach, did he realize one thing. He never got her number.

_Fuck_.


	2. What Are You Doing Here?

_Thanks for the reviews! I'm hoping you all like the story! and thanks to KupKake for all the help with Savannah! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Savannah, everything else belongs to their rightful owners._

_Chapter 2_

_! #$%$%$_

Waking up in New York was a definitely different. In Charming, she could have just woken up to her alarm clock, that being her mother's voice yelling up to her that it was time to wake the fuck up. Here, she needed an _actual_ alarm clock. Of course, it would help if she could actually hear it over all the noise outside. Between the honking and people shouting, she didn't know what was worse.

Getting up, she hurried to take a shower, hoping it would wake her up. As the water hit her, she found her body was sore in an all new kind of way. Mostly between her legs, but her back had gotten most of the damage from hitting that wall repeatedly. That guy definitely knew what he was doing, that was for sure. She briefly wondered if she'd ever see him again, it wasn't like they exchanged numbers or anything. In a city this big, there was a real slim chance she'd just randomly bump into him again.

She was on the way out the door when she noticed the girl across the hall leaving too. She was the same age as her, as far as Savannah could tell anyway. Unlike Savannah, the girl had short blond hair, cut into a pixie cut. She didn't have the curves Savannah, but she was cute in her own way. The girl was certainly taller than Savannah, though that didn't surprise her since most people were taller than her. Since this was a student housing building, that meant this girl was going to the same college she was.

It never hurt to be friends with the neighbors, she thought to herself as she walked down the hall beside the girl. Still, neither said anything yet. This was the part where she needed to be like her mom, put herself out there. Her mom, Gemma Teller-Morrow, always made her presence known to everyone around her. She was the queen, and she owned it. Savannah was just as stubborn and hot headed as she was, but she lacked the same confidence. She jumped into things without thinking them through, no, that was her older brother Jax. Unfortunately, she didn't take after their people's skills as much as she'd have liked to.

"First day?" The girl beside her asked.

She had a similar accent to the guy she met the night before, but it wasn't quite as thick as his had been. All Savannah could manage was a shy nod of her head as she pressed the down button to the elevator. The girl seemed to accept it though. "Cool. I'm Skylar, but most of my friends just call me Sky." She introduced herself, holding out her free hand to Savannah with a nice smile.

Only hesitating for a moment, Savannah took her hand and gave it a quick firm shake before the two of them got into the elevator. "Savannah, but most of the guys back home just call me Savvy." She greeted back, smiling as she pressed the ground floor. Seeing as the girl didn't press a different button, it meant that they were going to the same place.

"Don't look so nervous, first day is always the easiest. Which classes do you have?" Skylar asked, holding out for the paper Savannah had gripped in her hand.

It took Savannah a moment to remember she even had it in her hand. Confusion crossed her face for a moment before looking down to see what she was reaching for. A quick 'oh' left her lips before she handed the paper over to the other girl. Skylar's eyes scanned the paper quickly, a small lopsided smile appearing on her lips. "We have the same art class. The english class you're in is fun too, I took it last semester," She said, smiling before she noticed the last class on the list. "You're taking mechanics?" She asked, confusion and surprised appearing on her face as she looked over at her.

Savannah held no embarrassment over taking the class. She knew it wasn't a normal girl populated class, she wouldn't be surprised if she was the only girl in the class actually, but it was her major. If she was gonna work at Teller-Morrow, she needed to get her degree. She didn't want to be the office girl like her mother was, she wanted to get down and dirty with the boys fixing the cars. She grew up learning how to change tires and fix engines, she was just as good as the next guy, maybe even better. Savannah just needed to prove herself first.

The judgment in Skylar's eyes were the reason she was coming here. Savannah knew her dad would have easily given her the job, no college degree necessary, but then she really would be a princess, the very title she was trying to shake. She wanted to get the job because she deserved it and worked hard to get there, not just because she was the boss's daughter.

She wasn't going to be that person, that idiotic person who only got the job because of whose child she was. "Yeah, my step dad and brother own a shop back where I'm from and the only way I'm getting an actual job there is if I earn it." Savannah explained as the elevator doors dinged and opened to let them out. "It was nice meeting you, darlin'. See you in art class, I guess." She said back to her neighbor, giving her a small wave as she left the confined space first.

Savannah knew this girl was only the first to judge her on her major. No one at this school cared about who she was related to, no one knew about Sons Of Anarchy here. She wouldn't be getting any special treatment, and that was just how she wanted it. She knew from the warning from the guys back at the shop there would be hazing done to her. Not only was she going to be the newbie, but she was a girl. She gladly welcomed the pranks and teasing, she grew up around bikers and grumpy old men, this would be nothing. She could handle this, there was nothing she couldn't handle or hadn't seen before.

New York City, here Savannah Teller comes.

#$%^$%^

The smell of grease and gasoline hit her right a way as she walked into her auto mechanic's class. She was welcomed to the sound of laughter from the group of guys all circling around someone. She couldn't see who they were circling around, but he seemed to be in the middle of some big story. "And, damn, this girl was fine. Walked right up to her and was like 'Baby, how about you and me get together cause you are so fine' and you know, no woman can resist a side of Juice. Took her outside and fuck me sides, the damn girl had claws." She could hear the ring leader laugh, telling his tale of conquest to all of his friends.

That voice was so familiar. The New York accent was just deep and rough enough, like the boy she'd met at the bar. The group broke up some, giving her a small view of the back of the man in the middle. The hair and height looked right from what she could remember about him.

Savannah stood back and watched as the boy in question lifted up the back of his shirt, showing the scratches down his back to his friends. Scratches she had a sinking feeling she left on him. "Hands down the best fuck I've ever had. Girl knew just how to move." He announced to the others, chuckling as he showed his scars like a badge of honor or something. He was proud of them. Savannah was mortified by them.

This couldn't be the guy she'd met the other night. He'd been funny and a little awkward with how he held himself. She'd been around the garage long enough to know how the men talked about their conquests. They might have tried to clean up their language for her, but she still heard it. What happened next though, she never would have anticipated. "And if some of you losers don't believe me . . ." He said out to the other men as he dug his hand into one of his pockets. Her heart dropped as he pulled out her underwear, the pair she'd lost the night before.

He took them, to do what with, she didn't want to know. He was holding them with honor now, the other guys all gawking at them. Her face had to be beat red now. If she was going to survive this class, especially with him here, she couldn't show weakness. Clearing her throat, she straightened up and strutted over to the group.

The boys cleared open as she got their attention, their ring leader finally turning around to face her. It _was_ him. His big goofy grin faltered for just a moment, but he successfully kept it in place as she stopped in front of him.

Her eyes flickered to the pink underwear in his hand, one of which he was now clutching. He didn't want her to take it, he wasn't done with them yet. A part of her was nervous to find out why he wanted them. Now wasn't the time to ponder about that though.

Clearing her throat, she looked up, giving him the best smirk she could. "You couldn't have been that good if she didn't give you her number." She said smugly, pausing as she looked him over unimpressed before meeting his eyes again. "_Darlin_'." She added in before bumping shoulders with him and going over to the lockers to find an empty one to put her things inside.

She didn't turn to see what he was doing, but she could clearly hear the 'oohs' and 'god damns' from the other guys. Juice looked stunned, not believing she was actually here in the first place. Of all the places he could have run into her, it was here. He was happy to see her though, regardless of what just happened.

Looking her over, he noticed right away how nicely her jeans fit her. Tilting his head to the side, he bit his lip, watching her bend down to put her things in her locker. What he wouldn't do to have another go at being inside of her.

He wasn't joking when he said she was the best fuck he ever had. Unlike what his friends thought, he didn't sleep with a lot of girls, especially girls like that southern belle. He had to know what she was doing here though. He couldn't imagine a princess like her would be willing to get down and dirty with the boys. "Hey, princess!" He called out as he jogged over to the girl in question.

Stopping beside her, he realized she brought a change of clothes to put on. It was an actual garage suit, this girl was serious about this. "I didn't take you for a grease and oil kind of girl." He said out, leaning against the lockers so he could get a good look at her.

She simply ignored him as she bent over to pull her coveralls over her clothes. He leaned back, his eyes on her ass. He could even see the string to her thong sticking out, reminding him of the small little piece of fabric still in his pocket. "Fucking hell." He muttered under his breath, whistling lowly as he shamelessly checked her out. He could feel himself growing hard as he leaned back to get a better look as her ass as she started to put on the jumpsuit. Fucking, damn, this girl was going to be the death of him.

"Better take a picture, sweetheart, cause you're never seeing it again." She said, breaking him from his thought as she shot him a look that was loud and clear.

They were _never_ hooking up again.

Glancing over his shoulder, he saw that the rest of the guys were watching to see what would happen. He was sure half of them already figured out she was who he'd been bragging about when she came in. It had taken him a year and a half to gain the popularity he had in the shop, he couldn't risk it over one hook up. Stupidly, he reached forward, grabbing her ass as he pulled her up against him. "You sure about that, babe?" He said smugly, grinning from ear to ear as he tightened his grip on her.

What he wasn't expecting, was a punch to the gut, and to make it worse, she slapped him hard across the face. "Don't you dare put your hands on me again. Alright, _babe_?" She hissed, zipping up her suit up before pushing past him. He groaned, holding his arm around his waist. His cheek stun from the slap too. That girl had a good right hook, that was for sure. He mentally reminded himself not to piss her off again. She was going to be a challenge, and he loved challenges.

It wasn't long until the teacher came in and started off role call. He was itching to know if she'd given him a fake name or not. Course, it wasn't like he gave her his real name either, he'd given her a nickname. This meant she'd figure out what his actual name was too, seeing as their teach refused to just call him Juice. "Juan Carlos Ortiz?" He heard his name be called out, like he did every other time they had class. He didn't offer up a sound, just settling for giving the teach a quick jerk of his hand.

He was hoping she hadn't caught it, but glancing over his shoulder, he could definitely tell she had from her curious expression. He didn't get long to space out, wondering what she was thinking, because a new name was called from the last. "Savannah Teller-Morrow?" Their teach called out, looking confused himself before he looked around the room for the new mystery name. Juice knew it had to be her. She was the only girl in here, so it just about had to be her.

As to further prove it, he saw her raise her hand, making it clear it was her. So now they knew each other's real names. He was so caught up in his thoughts, he nearly missed what the teach was saying now. "We're gonna try something a little different this semester. Older classmen are going to pick a freshman, teach them the ropes and at the end of the semester each of you will come up with a finale project to be graded." He announced, ignoring the little white noise that was a few complaints. Juice knew none of the guys he'd gotten close to the past two semesters wanted to be weighed down by kids who didn't have a clue as to what they were doing.

Juice was hoping, he could just go solo and all the freshmen would be picked up before he 'had a chance' to look for one. He was even hoping that girl was the first to get picked off so he didn't have to work with her. He liked going solo on projects. He worked damn hard to get as good as he was, and the last thing he wanted was a freshman to screw it all up to hell for him.

Of course, he probably should have figured if the other guys didn't want to take on a freshman in the first place, they most definitely didn't want to take on a girl. For all they knew, she was just some 'princess' who didn't know a thing about cars. For all they know, she was just doing this for kicks. "Ortiz, you're with Morrow. Pick up your damn pants and get over there," he heard his teach call out, snapping him back from his thoughts.

Juice nearly choked on air at what his teach just told him. The guy _had_ to be joking! It was bad enough he'd have to work with a kid who didn't know what the hell they were doing, but it was another to be stuck with a girl who clearly held a grudge. The hook up had been amazing, but he hadn't intended on seeing her again and he most definitely didn't want to be paired up with the chick who could make or break his next semester here.

Okay, so maybe the part about not wanting to see her again was a lie. He definitely wanted a repeat of the other night, but this was the rest of his life he was talking about. He needed to pass this course. He needed to get his degree so he could get a stable job and make something of himself.

He couldn't make a scene about it, not know at least, so he picked up his crap and headed over to where she was standing. She didn't look anymore pleased about any of this than he did. "Looks like we're stuck together, princess." He said bitterly, giving her a look as he set his things down.

He watched as her body tensed for a moment when he called her princess. She didn't like to be called that apparently. He smirked to himself, he now had the perfect nickname for the California girl. "Don't call me that." She snapped before looking away. "Look, just do your thing and I'll do mine. I don't need any help from you, I know what I'm doing," she went on, taking him by surprised. He expected her to try to get him to do all the work like normally a girl would do, but here she was doing the exact opposite.

Holding up his hands, he wasn't about to argue with her on that. He was perfectly fine with them doing their own things. It was how he wanted it to be in the first place, she just beat him to saying it first. "Fine by me, _princess_." He said, smirking when he saw her glare.

Turning his attention to his parts in front of him, he glanced over to see what they would be doing during class today. He groaned when he realized he'd need to teach her the basics. He was about to open his mouth when he realized she'd already started.

Savannah knew exactly what she was doing. Hell, her uncle Bobby taught her this when she was thirteen. She could do it with her eyes closed. Her movements faulted when she heard Juice beside her, whistling impressed. Glancing at him quickly, she saw he was watching her work, blown away she actually knew what she was doing. "Don't look so surprised, Juan Carlos. This is nothing, just wait until we get to something actually . . . challenging." She said, giving him a quick look over before rolling her eyes and going back to what she was doing.

He couldn't help the chuckle at her obvious double meaning. He took it as a challenge, and he was definitely looking forward to this one. Maybe she wasn't going to be like all the other chicks he had seen try their hands at mechanics? Only time will tell, he guessed. What did know though, was this semester just got a lot more interesting.

!#$$&^%&^

After her classes, Savannah was headed back to her room. She had her art things in hand as she headed for the elevator. She still couldn't believe that . . . that _idiot _was her partner in the one class important to her. As if she needed that class to get any harder. She was so caught up in her thoughts, she didn't even notice the girl enter the elevator with her. It was the same girl from this morning. Tayler, Rylee, she couldn't remember.

As if reading her thoughts, the girl smiled over at her, obviously recognizing her too. Unlike Savannah, this girl was more social than she was. "Skylar, the girl across the hall. I see you already got your stuff. I was gonna pick mine up later."

Savannah smiled weakly, not really knowing what to say. This wasn't her thing, just making friends. Maybe this was why she didn't have an easy time in high school? She wasn't sure, but she didn't really care either. She had the guys at the club. They were everything she needed, for the most time anyway. Sure, it probably would have helped to have someone to talk to about boy problems, but it was never a problem enough times to matter.

That wasn't the point though, she was here and this was now. There was a girl now waiting for her to say something, anything. Clearing her throat, she nodded and gave her a weak smile. "Uh, yeah. I knew I'd keep putting it off if I didn't get them now. So, um, how long have you been here?" She asked, not really knowing what else she could ask.

Regardless of what she thought, it seemed to work for Skylar. This girl was a completely opposite of Savannah. She was bright and all smiles. Her choice in clothing was even different than hers. Where this girl would wear a dress or something neon colored, Savannah was fine with a tank top and pair of dickies. This girl didn't have a smudge of dirt on her, while Savannah was covered in grease.

"I've been here for a semester. I like it so far, the classes are tough, but fun too. Where you from? You've got an accent." She asked as they waited for the elevator to get to their level.

Savannah smiled, finally starting to warm up a bit more to this girl. If she was going to put an effort in this, there was no reason she couldn't try either. "Charming, California. It's a small town, you've probably never heard of it. It's home though." She said, her smile growing at the thought of her home town.

She'd only been there for a few days, but she was already missing home. The guys, her mom, hell even her step dad. Clay might not be her favorite person, but he helped raise her after her dad laid down his bike on the highway and got killed. He didn't pay a lot of attention to her, given she was a girl and wouldn't be apart of his precious club like Jax, but he had his moments.

Skylar just smiled, glad to have made a friend. Savannah smiled back, happy for the same reason. Making friends was never this easy for her, but she was hoping this one worked out for her. "Sounds cute. Never been to the other side of the country before, it must be nice." She said, adjusting the bag on her arm.

Savannah nodded, it was nice. She was finding it to be so much better than here. This side of the country was cold and this particular city was busy as hell. For one thing, in Charming she could sleep through the night without hearing the constant noise of cars and music outside her window. It was all things she needed to learn to deal with though. "It's definitely different here. All the noise and the cold weather, it's new for me." She confessed, glancing over at the blond beside her.

Skylar gave her a small smile, knowing what she was talking about. For someone from a small town, this city had to be a complete 180 for her. "Yeah, it can be overwhelming, but you'll get use to it." She assured her. "Besides, you got me across the hall if you ever need anything. You need friend here or else you'll get eaten alive." She went on just before the elevator doors opened. "Well, here we are. I'll see you tomorrow, Savvy." She said, giving her a quick wave before getting off first.

Savannah paused for a moment, surprised with the fact she made a friend. She actually made a friend here. Excluding the small bump in the road with that guy in her class, things seemed to be looking up for her. Maybe this city wouldn't be so bad after all? Smiling to herself, she adjusted the things in her arms before heading out of the elevator and down the hall towards her room. So far Savannah Teller was still standing, she'd be damned if she was gonna let this city get her.


	3. A Call Home

_Thanks for the reviews! I hope you guys are liking the story. I usually just follow episodes so I'm wondering how this is coming out. I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Savannah and Skylar, everything else belongs to their rightful owners._

_Chapter 3_

_ $##$%&$_

As promised, on Sunday she made a call home to Charming. To be honest, she couldn't wait to talk to her mom and the guys. She had a lot to tell them about her week so far. Granted, her mechanics class could be better, but it wasn't the class itself that was hard. It was her partner and the fact he liked to stare down her shirt and piss her off by calling her princess all the time.

He was a good mechanic, she'd give him that, but he was a real asshole. Shaking her head, she wasn't going to think about him. She was gonna catch up with her mom and her family back home. He should be the last thing on her mind.

" 'bout time you called, baby girl. Was starting to think maybe you got mugged or forgot about us." She heard her mom's voice.

Smiling to herself, she shifted around on her couch and got comfortable. She never thought she'd be so happy to hear her voice. "Hey, ma. Don't be counting me out so quickly. I'm a Teller, it'll take a little more than loud cars and cold nights to break me." She laughed, only smiling more when she heard Gemma's chuckle.

"That a girl. How's that school treatin' you? You liking your classes, making any friends?"

Her mind immediately went to the girl across the hall. The one real friend she'd managed to make here. They actually hung out twice over the week. None of the guys liked her much in her mechanic's class. The guys were right, the boys were threatened and taking it out by hazing her. She didn't want her mom thinking she couldn't handle herself though. "Yeah, made friends with the girl across the hall from me. I love my classes, ma. They're going great so far." She said, making sure to keep out the fact the guys in her most important class were giving her hell.

"Good to hear, baby. Jackson wants to know if he's got to go up there to kick anyone's ass for ya?" Gemma asked, chuckling at the thought of Jax riding all the way over there just to teach someone a lesson for his sister.

Savannah smiled, knowing her brother would do just that if she asked. He'd probably bring Happy and Opie with him to make his point that much more clearer. Juan Carlos, Juice, whatever he called himself, crossed her mind. As annoying as he was though, not even he deserved the wrath of Jax and the guys. "No, ma. I can handle myself out here. Tell Jax he can relax and focus on whatever he's got going on there." She said, smiling weakly.

She wasn't just saying that for her mom's benefit either, she could handle herself, and she was doing great so far. She was proving herself in her classes, showing she belonged to be there just as much as they did, and she was surviving this city. "Good, you don't let those boys get under your skin, you're twice the mechanic they'll ever be." Gemma grinned, knowing how proud she was of her girl. "So, be honest, anyone catch your eye?" She asked, getting down to what she really wanted to know.

Blushing, she just shook her head. Leave it to her mom to make her all flustered. Her mind went back to Juice and their . . . encounter at that club. The memory of him fucking her against the wall of some alley playing in her head. It made a familiar heated feeling in the lower part of her body occur. "Um, no. No one's stuck out yet, ma." She lied. She was just hoping her mom didn't know that.

"Right, sure. You better not be holding any details back, sweetheart." She said, making it clear she knew something was off.

Thankfully she wasn't going to push her now, but Savannah knew that gift wouldn't last forever and she'd eventually get it out of her. For right now though, that night between her and Juice stayed, for the most part, between them. She was hoping after long enough it would become just a distant memory and she'd never have to see Juice again after she gets her degree and goes back to Charming.

Clearing her throat, Savannah knew this conversation was over. Her mom wasn't going to get the gossip she wanted, and there wasn't much else to talk about. "Well, ma, I've got to get going. I was gonna go out with that girl I was telling you about, Skylar." She said, busying herself by picking up the mess on the table.

She heard the sound of disapprovement from her mom and knew she was either going to get one hell of a lecture or the guilt trip. "Fine, you go and have your fun while I'm here, alone, with no other female to converse with. I'll be stuck having to listen to the same old pussy jokes." Gemma went on, clearly trying to guilt trip her.

Rolling her eyes, she'd knew what her mom was doing. She'd played this game with her mom long enough to know how this went. "I'll talk to you when I can, ma. Bye." She said before hanging up. She didn't want to give her mom the chance to suck her back in.

Getting up, she knew she needed to get ready. She wasn't lying to her mom, she and Skylar really were going out to that club tonight. They were both free and itching to get out for the night. Savannah knew she had some work to do for one of her classes, but she had tomorrow to do it.

Going into her room, she went to her closet and looked through her closet. She hadn't had the time to really go shopping for more weather appropriate clothes. She was planning on doing sometime next week. She needed a damn job if she wanted to have some spending money. It was bad enough her parents were paying for everything else, but she wasn't going to ask them for more so she could go shopping.

Sighing, that didn't help her with her problem tonight. Her fingers paused when she touching the shirt she wore the first night she was here. Her mind flashing back to the guy attempting to pick her up at the bar, to the same guy fucking her in an alley. A shiver went down her spine at the reminder of the way he touched her. For an awkward guy, he wasn't clumsy with his hands, or his lips.

Shaking her head, she seriously needed to forget that night. Needed to forget him. Which, was kind of hard to do when said guy was forced to stand beside her every day. It wasn't helpful having a constant reminder of a hook up she was beginning to regret. Sure, it had been one hell of a hook up, but if she'd known she'd be stuck with him the rest of her college days, she wouldn't have let him get that far.

Tonight would be the night to forget him. There was plenty of guys in this city, she just needed to find someone who could erase him from her mind. She felt like she needed to rub it in his face he wasn't the best she's had, even if at the moment, he was. He didn't need to know that though. Frustrated, she grabbed one of her crop tops a pair of ripped jeans and tossed them onto the bed.

Smelling her hair, she scrunched up her face. First things first, she needed a shower.

$%#$^%$&^

Walking into the club with Skylar, she couldn't help but get a wave of Deja Vu when she was hit with the strobe lights and strong smell of sweat and, well, more sweat. The vibration from the music was deafening as they adventures further into the building. Looking around, Savannah felt trapped almost. There were a lot more people here tonight than the first time she was here.

Having this many people dancing around her, blocking any chance of an exit, made her nervous. Her mom told her to always have an exit plan. This place, it was too hectic to find a back exit. She couldn't even tell where the bathrooms were.

Savannah jumped when someone touched her arm. Turning around, she saw it was only Skylar standing behind her trying to get her attention. "I'm gonna go see if I can get us some drinks. You wanna come with me?" She shouted over the music, motioning over to the bar.

Savannah knew they wouldn't let her buy a drink herself, but she was sure Skylar had her ways to work around that. Hell, Juice had the last time she was here. She had a feeling Juice was really over twenty one though. Gah, she really needed to stop thinking about that stupid idiot. "Um, no. I think I'm gonna head out there and dance a little." She shouted back, motioning for the dance floor.

Skylar hesitated, as if she was worried to let her out of her sight, before nodding and heading for the bar. Taking a deep breath, she lanced over at the dozen of people dancing and wondered briefly if she went in there if she'd somehow get swallowed up by the masses. As ridiculous as that sounded, it did make her nervous. She was never going to get that guy out of her head if she just stood around here though.

Heading over, she raised her arms up over her head and started moving to the beat. She could do this, blend in and have fun. She wasn't alone for long before she felt hands on her hips. She briefly remembered that guy, Juice, had done something similar when they danced together. Glancing over her shoulder, she was surprised to find herself disappointed when she saw it was another guy.

He was cute, sweaty from dancing, but cute. A mop head of brown hair with green eyes. His hands were big, but skinny. Almost boney. His fingers were digging into her skin, his hot breath on her neck. It didn't feel the same, wasn't as comfortable. Ignoring that, she tried to get into it. She could do this.

"What's your name, gorgeous?" She heard him shout in her ear.

She glanced back at him, not sure she wanted to give him her name. She didn't know this guy, and she wasn't looking forward to meeting him again. There was no reason for her to give him her name. At least her real one. "Tara!" She called back. The guy seemed to believe her, so that worked.

"I'm Tom!" He shouted back.

She was finally starting to get into the dance when the guy ruined it for her. He reached around and tried to touch her boob. The blood rushed to her face before she elbowed him in the ribs. "Don't touch me!" She snapped, pushing away from him.

The guy looked insulted, like she made some mistake of defending herself. Unlike what the guys in her mechanic's class thought, she wasn't easy. She'd already made enough stupid things to break away from who she was in Charming to prove her point. "What the hell is your problem, bitch? You were into it." He snapped, glaring at her.

If she did anything to make him think this was leading somewhere, she hadn't meant to. She could honestly say she wasn't planning on doing anything with this guy. If anything, she was going to ditch him as soon as the song was over. "Doesn't mean I'm gonna let you grope me, ya idiot." She scoffed, rolling her eyes before she went to storm off. She only got a few steps before she felt a hand wrap around her wrist.

Thinking back to what her uncle Happy taught her, she was quick to twist this guy's arm and kick his knee out from under him. It caused a scene, but she didn't care. She wasn't going to let some guy man handle her though. "I said don't touch me." She snapped, letting him go before storming off. If the guy was smart, he wouldn't try to stop her again.

"Well, I guess I don't have to worry about you being a damsel in distress." A voice said out as she passed by.

Stopping short, she turned to see Juice watching her. He was dressed similar to the other guys she noticed working here. He looked tensed, and she knew he saw the whole thing. No doubt he was about to step in before she took care of it for herself. "What, are you stalking me now, Juicy boy?" She asked over, giving him the most convincing smile she could muster up.

He chuckled, glancing over to see the moron nursing his arm. He'd seen Savannah stand up for herself in class. He knew he shouldn't be so surprised to see she could handle herself just as well. "Nah, I work her. Gotta pay off classes somehow, right? Not all of us have mommy and daddy back home to pay." He mocked, knowing it would get on her nerves.

Scoffing she went over to the bar. Even if she wasn't getting anything, it was getting away from him. Unfortunately, he didn't seem to get the hint and followed her over. The smell of his cologne hit her nose as he slipped in beside her. "Sorry, that was a low blow. Nice moves out there. You take a self defense class or something?" He asked, taking a chance to look her over.

Damn, she looked good.

He was getting use to seeing her in her coveralls and that damn teasing white shirt of hers during class. The shirt was a V-neck and if he looked hard enough he could see her bra through it. It definitely was a highlight of being paired with her. Even if she really didn't need his help, which he was happy about. It meant he could work on his crap and she'd work on her own and didn't need him looking over her shoulder.

Savannah smiled weakly looking down at her hands as she remembered just who taught her to fight. Happy wasn't around the club a lot, only when Clay really needed him for something, but when he was he'd check in and make sure she knew how to defend herself. He'd pull her into the ring and show her different moves and how to handle a situation when someone over stepped.

"Or something. My uncle taught me how to defend myself." She said. "He told me if someone comes up behind me, I elbow 'em, punch 'em, or if nothing else fails, knee 'em where it hurts the most." She went on, smiling when she saw him pale a few shades.

Clearing his throat, he'd have to remember that. Course, he should have realized that when she tore him a new one and dug her elbow into his gut when he grabbed her ass that first day in class she could handle herself. "I'll keep that in mind. Uh, I should, um, you know, get back to work." He said, motioning back to where he came from.

Savannah looked up at him, trying to figure out what was going on in his head. She had to wonder if he was obsessed about their last run in here as she was. The last thing she was gonna do was let him know that though. She didn't need his ego to get any bigger and make their mechanic's class any worse.

Glancing at her, his grin grew when he saw her watching him. A part of him had been wondering all week if she regretted their hook up or not. Sure, he was an asshole in class, but she was just as cold to him. He was still curious though. Leaning down, he could swear he saw a fire burn in her eyes. She made the mistake of letting her eyes flicker down when he moved closer. He was inches away from her face before he suddenly turned his head and waved down the bartender. "Hey, Barry, get this girl a beer. It's on me." He called over, chuckling before he took off.

She sat there stunned, not knowing what the hell just happened. She flashed the bartender a quick smile before taking the beer from him. Looking over, she could make out the back of Juice as he walked back to his post. Looking him over, she couldn't help the need to bite her lip. She seriously needed to snap out of this. Come Monday, he's just be her asshole partner again.

"Hey, Savvy!"

Looking over, she saw Skylar waving her down as she slipped through the massive crowd to get to her. It looked like quite the task, but she eventually made it over to her. "I see you've already made friends. It's getting late, we should head home soon." She shouted, motioning to the only exit they could find.

Glancing around the room, she lost sight of the curious partner of hers. No one else was interesting enough to get her interest, and Skylar was right. It was getting late. She did have stuff she had to finish up before classes. Taking a long sip of her beer, she nodded and got up from the stool. "Yeah, um, let's go. I'm getting bored." She said, giving her a quick smile before heading towards the door with her.

One week in the city down, a million more to go.


	4. Are You Naked?

_Thanks for the review! I'm hoping people aren't tired of the story already lol I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Savannah, everything else belongs to their rightful owners._

_Chapter 4_

_$#%$#%$ _

Savannah sat in her tub, leaning back as she soaked up in the bubbles. This was definitely what she needed after the past week she'd had. She'd been at the school for a month now and things were not getting easier. The guys seemed to have gotten over the fact she was a girl, but now hated her because she was one of the best in the class. The only person who didn't hate her was Juice, and she was half sure that was only because he wanted to fuck her again.

Maybe he thought he'd have a chance if he played hero or was her only friend. It'd be his only opening, seeing as she really didn't have many other friends. It was just Skylar still, but as far as her parents knew she had all kinds of friends. She'd only been to that club a handful of times, only seeing Juice, Juan Carlos, there again one other time.

She was happy about that, she didn't want to see him anymore than she had to. She still wasn't sure what to call him. Juice, or Juan. Most people in class called him Juice except for the teacher, but she didn't want to be that close to him. That friendly.

The guy didn't know when to shut up. He'd go on and just ramble about whatever was going on in his head. The guy really didn't have a filter on his mouth. Made class interesting, especially when he seemed to forget she was a girl and talked to her like she was one of the guys.

It was nice, welcomed even. She was just hoping the others would warm up to her by the end of the semester. Come next semester there would be a new set of guys ready to hate her. If she could survive this hell, then she would definitely fit in perfectly at the garage with the boys back in Charming.

Hearing her phone ran, she reached over and answered it. "I half expected this number to be phony." A familiar voice said on the other end.

Sitting up quickly, she was surprised to hear the damn idiot's voice on the other end. Juice had asked for her number the other day, said it was in case something came up in class and one of them needed something. She knew it was more so he had her number and could call her whenever he wanted. She was tempted to give him a fake number, but decided against it last second. "Count yourself lucky then. Almost did. What do you want, Juan? I'm kind of in the middle of something." She said into the phone.

She could almost hear the grin on his face. She knew he was about to say something stupid from the sound of his chuckle. "You naked?"

A blush hit her cheeks, she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing she was naked. Not that he hasn't already touched her, but that was over a month ago and in the past now. "That's none of your business. What do you want?" She asked, ignoring the chuckle she heard. He knew it meant he was right, but he wasn't going to push it.

"Well, now I'm sitting here picturing you naked. Fucking hell, Sav." He chuckled.

It was as if he was trying to make her beat red. She wasn't going to let him win, let him get the best of her. "Jerk off later, Ortiz. Why did you call me?" She asked again, just wanting to get this over with so she could get back to her bath.

Hearing him sigh, she knew he done fooling around. Whatever it was, was making him nervous, which then made him ramble and blurt things out he shouldn't. It was amazing what you could pick up about a person in just a few weeks. "Uh, you know, I misplaced some of my tools. Must have forgot them in class. Any chance you could stop by that old Mexican restaurant down the street from the school? I'll meet you at eight? Okay, bye." He instructed and hung up before she could protest.

Laying back, she couldn't help but feel annoyed. Who was he to think she'd just come because he asked? She wasn't his lap dog, and she had half a mind to just stand him up and let his ass fry with whatever he needed the tools for. As she sat there, the annoying feeling in her chest was getting to her. She knew the right thing to do was to help him out. It was just who she was to help, even if the selfish part of her wanted to laugh when he got ripped a new one in front of everyone.

Unfortunately, the good side of her won out and she'd rolled her eyes laying up. "Fucking Ortiz." She said, getting up out of the tub and grabbing her towel. She was so not in the mood now.

%$^&%&*

A hour later, Skylar and Savannah walked into the small diner like Juan had instructed. She brought her neighbor along mostly because Juan's instructions were crap. She knew he said to come at eight, but she didn't feel like waiting that long and this was her doing a favor for him. So she sent him a text at the number he called her from and told him she was going there. Scanning the room, she couldn't see him yet. Getting themselves a table, the girls figured they'd make the most of it while they were here.

They were just ordering their food when Savannah's eyes caught sight of something. It was him. It was Juan. Only, he was cleaning up tables and wearing a similar uniform to the one their waitress was wearing. He worked here too. She wasn't sure what surprised her more, him working two jobs and going to school, or the fact he was actually wearing that ridiculous taco hat.

"Juan?" She asked out once he was close enough.

His head snapped up at the sound of his name. Only a handful of people actually called him that, and he'd know that voice anywhere. She'd come early. Fuck.

It didn't take much for her to connect the dots. This was why he'd asked her to come later, so she wouldn't see him working. She wouldn't be surprised if he did get out at eight. That plan was out the window though the second she walked in here.

He glanced around, checking to see if anyone was watching him, before heading over to the table. He couldn't believe she was here early. He didn't want her to see him like this. If she didn't already think he was a geek, she would now. This uniform was just embarrassing. He wouldn't be surprised if she started laughing at him. "What are you doing here? I told-I told you to come at eight." He said, his eyes narrowing on her.

Skylar shared a look with Savannah, knowing the guy in between them didn't even realize she was there. His eyes were on Savannah and her only. Savannah looked surprised because of his tone. He sounded annoyed and aggravated, the latter of the two being because she was there early and caught him working. "I didn't want to wait that long. Look, I have my tools in Sky's car. Just come outside with me and you can grab whatever you need." She explained, motioning to the door leading outside.

Glancing outside, he knew he couldn't. He still had a few minutes until his break and if he left, he'd be screwed with the boss lady. Shaking his head, Savannah wanted to groan. She didn't feel like being here any longer than she needed to be. "Break's in a half hour, can't leave before that. Just sit, relax, enjoy the food, princess. I'll come back when I got a chance to." He explained, giving her a teasing grin and a wink before he went back to work.

Savannah scoffed, crossing her arms as she watched him leave. She couldn't believe him right now. She was here as a favor to him, she didn't have time to just wait around. She had her own crap to do. Granted, it wasn't really important, but it was still something she'd rather be doing than just sitting here.

"Is that the guy in your mechanic's class? The one you're always talking about?" Skylar asked once he was far enough away.

Savannah choked on the sip of water she just took. That caught her off guard. Coughing on the water, it took her a minute to answer. "Uh, y-yeah. I guess it is. That's Juan Carlos, or well, he likes to call himself Juice. It's confusing, don't really know what to call him." She explained.

The way she was looking at her unsettled her a bit. Granted the first two weeks had been weird between them, but things had settled down and they both seemed to agree that it would be better if they never brought up the fact they fucked. "I'd like a slice of that juicy piece. How do you work with him every day and not want to jump him?" She asked, keeping her voice low on the off case he was near by and could accidentally hear her.

Savannah looked down, not wanting to meet her eyes. She hadn't told Skylar about that first night in New York and how she spent her time. If she was going to have one slut moment, that was it, and she didn't want Skylar to know about it. Of course, Skylar could read people really good and she knew what Savannah's guilty look was for. "Oh, my god. You have jumped him." She gasped, acting like she was offended. The blond leaned forward so she could whisper better. "How could you not tell me? Was he as good as he looks?" She went on, wanting all the details.

Savannah was sure her cheeks were a dark red now. She didn't want to give Skylar all these details, especially when the guy they were talking about was only a few feet away from them and could overhear. She could see Skylar wasn't going to just stop though. She was like a dog with a bone. "Yeah, I guess. It was before classes, night I got here. We haven't talked about it since. It's not happening again." She said, hoping she'd drop it there.

But of course, she didn't.

"That bad?" She asked.

Blushing hard now, Savannah really didn't want to talk about this. She didn't want to tell her friend she compared the guy to any other who tried to impress her now. Hell, that was just what she did with the other guy in the bar. She compared him to Juan, and it was obvious who won that fight. "Uh, it-it was fine. He knows what he's doing, if that's what you're fishing for." She whispered, really not wanting to be overheard saying that.

The last thing she needed was Juan over hearing her saying she thought he was a good fuck. It would just inflate his ego and go straight to his head, and that was the last thing she needed with class being tomorrow. She'd never live it down. Skylar just seemed to want all the details though. "So, are you two, like, a thing? Or is he fair game?" She asked, mostly just wanting to see where Savannah stood.

Savannah felt her chest tighten. Was Skylar interested in him? She had every right to be, he was hot and charming. He wasn't hers to stake a claim over, even if they did hook up. They barely talked now unless they had to. They weren't even friends, just partners. If Skylar wanted to take a go at him, she could. Even if a part of her didn't want her to. "Uh, no. No, we're not a thing or anything. Just partners." She said, refusing to make eye contact with the blonde across from her. "You, um, he's fair game, I guess." She went on, though Skylar could see right through her.

Skylar could see Savannah wasn't comfortable with the idea of her going after this guy. She might not know she likes him, but it was written all over her face. Skylar was curious how far she could push it until Savannah snapped. "Good to know." She smiled, glancing over her shoulder to the Puerto Rican working hard a few tables behind them.

The two sat in silence after that until the boy in question came over and motioned for Savannah to follow him. Excusing herself, she got up after Skylar gave her her keys and followed him out of the diner. She looked around, noticing that it was getting dark. Walking over to the right car, she popped the trunk. "Have at it, stud." She said, motioning to her tool box.

Rolling his eyes, he reached inside and started looking through her tool box. He wasn't going to admit he was impressed, she had some nice tools, and they were all in good shape. For a girl, she really was serious about this. He already knew that from watching her in class though. Savannah really wanted this, she was determined as hell and she wasn't going to let anyone, or thing, get in her way.

Grabbing the ones he needed, he stuffed them in his apron pocket and shut the trunk. He glanced over at her to see her watching him. He wasn't sure what to say. Thanks would work, he guessed. Looking at her, the words seemed to die in his throat. She was stand beside him, so close, but he didn't dare move. "If that's all you needed, I'm gonna go grab the check and get going." She said, grabbing the keys before walking back inside. She fought the urge to glance back, but she knew he was following her in.

She was about to sit back down when she tensed. His hand grazed her ass as he slipped by her. She knew it was no accident, he'd done it on purpose. The shit eating grin on his face said it all. He wasn't even trying to hide his stupid obnoxious smile. Rolling her eyes, she had half the mind to knock him down a few pegs and tell him off, but she wasn't going to let him under her skin enough to cause a scene.

Unfortunately, the incident didn't go unnoticed by Skylar, who just gave her a knowing look from across the table. Savannah tried to ignore the look, but she knew her blonde friend wasn't so convinced there was nothing going on. "Look, can we just finish, get the check, and go? I've got a paper I need to finish." Savannah said impatiently. She just wanted to get out of here and away from her annoying partner and her equally annoying friend's looks.

Skylar nodded, not going to argue with her about it. "I'll get the check, meet you at the car." She said, giving her a small smile as she motioned her to go.

Savannah hesitated before nodding, getting up and making her way out of the diner. Biting her lip, Skylar waited until she outside before turning to the busboy. She knew her friend was gonna need a push, and she knew just the way to push her. Getting up, she headed over and cleared her throat.

Looking up, she could see the disappointment flash in his eyes. He was expecting someone else, someone, she guessed, shorter and more brunette. "She wants you. Better get a piece before someone else does." She said, giving him a quick wink before grabbing her purse and following Savannah out. Juice straightened up, looking at her retreating form surprised. He glanced outside to see the two girls talking before chuckling, shaking his head before returning to his work.

This girl was definitely going to make his life interesting.


	5. Calling Home

_Thanks for the reviews! Big thanks to Kupkake for betaring for me this chapter! Almost time for season seven! How's excited? I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Savannah, everything else belongs to their rightful owners._

_Chapter 5_

_ #$%#%^$_

Savannah liked getting to class early. It made it simpler for her to set up without the guys in her way, grinning and throwing jokes at her. After the first few days of showing up before class, se realized that she wasn't the only one who liked to get in before the other. Juan, Juice, was always there too. She frowned a little bit to herself , she really needed to decide on a name for him., she was starting to confuse herself.

Today was just like the others had started out; Juice leaned over a work bench, oblivious to her coming in zipping up her coveralls. She fought back a smirk at the hideous big eyed goggles he insisted on wearing, perched on top of his jet black hair. "Hey JC!"

Juice's head jerked up, eyes searching wildly around the garage for her. Sav rolled her eyes, if she were an ax murderer, he was a total goner. She stepped out onto the deck beside his work space, pulling her dark hair into a messy bun. "Yeah you. Did you bring the tools you borrowed? I need 'em back."

He was frowning down at her like he was either confused or upset. She didn't have time for either coming from him. Sav snapped her fingers in front of his face, breaking his little space out. He cleared his throat loudly, nodding. "Where did JC come from?" He asked, bending down to grab her tools from the carry bag he had on the floor beside his boot covered feet.

She wasn't even sure where it'd come from. It'd just popped into her head when she was trying to decide on a name for him. "It just works." She reached over, snatching up her heavy steel tools.

Juice watched her walk away. Noting the little sway to her hips, and nodded. She went straight to work on the transmission that she'd been working on for a week already, refusing his offer to help her. She was so close to being done. He watched her delicate, but calloused hands working a socket around, but ignoring the one bolt he knew would cause the fluid to leak the second the prof turned the engine over. Her friend's words from the other night popped into his head "_She wants you, better get a piece of that before someone else does_." and saw his chance at making a move.

He reached over before he could talk himself back down, grabbing the socket from her hand, moving to press behind her. She was wedged between him and the table. "You've got a loose screw over here. If you don't tighten it, it'll ruin the entire thing." He explained while tightening up the offensive bolt.

Savannah knew a flush was creeping up her neck to rest on her cheeks feeling him close enough that all that separated their bodies was the coveralls they both wore. For a split second, she wondered if he was doing it on purpose, then knew it was when he pressed against her. She pretty sure he hadn't meant for her to feel _that_. "So _not _happenin', sweetheart." She scoffed at him, not even feeling bad when she saw the disappointment flicker in his eyes.

Did he seriously think that was going to get him anywhere? Where in the hell did he learn pick ups from? She wasn't that easy, even if she had slipped up the one time, she thought that would have been clear by now. She glanced at him, catching the slight nod he gave her scurrying back to his own project.

Sav threw him a suspicious glare, going back to her transmission. Juice watched her in silence for a moment before grabbing a torque wrench from the bench, going head on onto his carburetor. The tension was thick enough to slice with a K bar until the garage classroom started to echo with the laughs and voices of the rest of the class skulking in.

Sav waited until class started to finally speak to him again, knowing she'd have to be the one to break the silence between the two of them. "So, how did you come with Juice for a nickname anyways? Do I even want to know?"

Juice was caught off guard with her sudden change of heart, and gawked at her stupidly for an instant before saying "Uh, I'm really good with computers. Can hack into anything, well almost. Not up to the Pentagon just yet." He laughed a little like he found it amusing.

She couldn't tell if he was joking or not. She'd never figured him as the brainiac type, certainly not a computer geek. A grease monkey, yeah. But nothing so . . . complex.

He saw the disbelief in her eyes and stopped laughing, glancing back down at his greasy hands. "That part was a joke. But I am really good with computers. Its my specialty."

Now she was the one that wanted to laugh. The look on his face told her he was proud of his computer skills though, and she didn't want to step on his toes. "You know, usually, that's not something someone would brag about." She threw him an amused smile.

Shrugging, he started tightening one of the plugs. He knew she was right, but who was she really gonna tell? No one.

Savannah took the opportunity to give him a good look over while his back was turned on her. Brains, muscle, looks, and personality. Juice was the whole package if that was what she was looking for. But it wasn't, she reminded herself. She was here to get a degree and go home, nothing else. She didn't do long distance and knew from the way he talked about the city, he'd never leave Queens willingly.

But nothing bad ever came from just being friends she decided. That would just have to do since she felt drawn to him. She barely even knew him, yet here she was wanting to make friends. If her mom could see her now, she'd think she'd gone soft.

"Uh, I was wondering if you liked pizza?" She blurted out, raising the end of the sentence into a question.

He raised a surprised eyebrow at her, but didn't answer so she barreled ahead talking quickly. "Um, well, everyone likes pizza, so that was probably a stupid question. I meant . . . I was just wondering if you wanted to get pizza . . . with me? After class? Maybe?" She saw a huge goofy grin spread across his face and knew her blushing was getting even worse. "As friends, of course."

She was quick to make that clear; she wasn't hitting on him. But going for pizza as friends, that was innocent. Friends went out for pizza all of the time. Or, at least, she thought so. She didn't have any friends to back up that theory with. The kids her age in Charming hadn't been big on hanging out with the biker trash when she was growing up.

The only thing that had saved her from taunting had been Jax and Opie being older and popular. No one wanted to mess with either of them, much less the two of them together. That wasn't the point of this though. It was opening herself up, just the slightest of bits, and making an actual friend, even if said 'friend' had fucked her up against a wall behind some random night club.

Juice had never wanted to say yes to someone so badly in his life. He wanted to take her out for pizza, show her around the city some, hang out. Make another small move maybe. He'd be an idiot if he didn't. Unfortunately, he knew it couldn't happen. Not today anyways. He had to work right after class and he'd be stuck there until closing.

Scratching the back of his neck, he didn't know how to tell her that without it looking like he was blowing her off. He was hoping he wasn't about to lose his only shot, it'd just came at a bad time. "I've got a shift tonight at the diner, how 'bout a rain check?"

He knew it'd taken a lot for her to even ask, to break down that wall. She was almost too strong for her own good, but that was how you had to be in this city. If you didn't have thick skin, you wouldn't make it.

"Uhh . . . no. That's fine. How about we just get back to this now?" She said, walls coming back up even stronger.

She turned away from him, going back to her transmission ending the conversation obviously. He signed under his breath wishing like hell he could blow off work and go with her. He knew he couldn't afford to though, he needed the money he'd make tonight even if it wasn't much. He'd try again, and again. No way was he giving up that easily. He had a month and half of this semester working in his favor.

#%$^&%&

Savannah decided to stay in that night. Skylar had invited her to go out, but she didn't want to run the risk of seeing Juice out. It had been mortifying enough to be turned down by him, she didn't want him thinking she was desperate and stalking him too. So that had left her with the only option of staying in with the tube for the night. Hell, if she really wanted something to do, she could call home and check in. She was starting to miss it more than she'd admit.

Things were so much more simpler there. She didn't have anyone to mess with her head like Juice was. She could still remember getting the god awful sex talk from Jax and Opie. Her ma had the real 'talk' with her a few months later, but by then she was already terrified of anything to do with the opposite sex.

She could remember the day plain as ever in her mind, Jax and Opie cornering her in the old tree house that their dad and Clay had built years ago. She was starting middle school and had hit puberty. Meaning her boobs were showing and she was turning more heads than either of them liked.

"Sav, we want to talk to you about boys." Jax said sitting down beside her on a small plastic chair in the corner.

She looked up at him with those big, innocent doe eyes. She had no idea what this was about. She didn't even like boys at that point. Sure, she thought some were cu te and all, but she wasn't the type to have an all out crush. She wasn't attracted to those types, she knew exactly what made her feel warm and shy, a Son. That was what she was really attracted to. It was in her blood, the only thing holding her up was the fact they were all ancient compared to her.

That didn't stop the heads from turning though when she was walking down the hall at school. "What about them?" she asked looking between the two of them.

Jax ran a hand through his longish blonde hair. "Bein' in middle school is different than elementary. Different crowds. And um, I know you're . . ." He glanced away from her, scowling at the wall. "Starting to feel different about guys. I just don't want some asshole trying to take advantage."

Savannah could tell he was uncomfortable by the way he was shifting around in the plastic chair. This had to be the most embarrassing conversation they'd had yet. This was her brother for crying out loud, she didn't want to talk to him about guys, or god forbid, the things guys were going to want when they took advantage.

She could remember wishing she was anywhere but there. If she thought she stood a chance of outrunning them, she would have bolted then. What came out of their mouths next scarred her for life. "Listen, some guy starts pushing up on you, grabbing at your . . ." Jax's face tightened up in a grimace. "Tits, or trying to kiss you or some shit, don't let it happen." He looked like he wanted to choke on his own words, and he did. This was his baby sister he was talking to. She wasn't supposed to have tits.

"Sex is bad, Sav. Remember that. Its awkward and uncomfortable and hurts like hell. You'll never like it. So don't ever do it. _Ever_." Ope chimed in.

Savannah had never felt so mortified in her entire life.

Of course, she'd learned for herself that only the first time hurt, and was awkward. After that, it got good. Really good. Granted, she'd only done it a handful of times, all of which they knew nothing about it. The night she'd hooked up with Juice on a whim had definitely been the best, but she wasn't about to let Juice know that. It'd go straight to his already inflated head and that was the last thing she needed.

God, she really needed to get laid. Maybe that would help get him off of her mind if she moved on to someone else. She hoped so anyways. Besides Juice though, she'd never done a random hook up in her life. It made her nervous and paranoid and she wasn't about to risk catching some disgusting std for a fuck.

Reaching over, she grabbed her phone. She knew just what she needed to distract her. She dialed a number that was permanently etched into her brain, counting the rings until it clicked. She smiled sadly at the sound of the voice that answered. "Hey big brother, long time no talk."

"Hey sis, I need to come kick someone's ass or what? You sound down."

She couldn't help but let the laugh escape her lips. Leave it to Jax to think she needed him to run to her rescue. Sure, the guys in class were horrible, but it wasn't anything she couldn't handle on her own. Growing up with the club had toughened her in a way no female should be by any rights, but she was ready for anything. A few jerks were small change to her.

"Nah not yet, I just missed you." She said wiping a stray tear that ran down her cheek.

"Missed you too, baby girl."


	6. My Special Friend Named Mel

_Thanks for the reviews! Almost time for season 7! I don't know whether to be excited or deading it lol. Big thanks to Kupkake for beta-ing it for me! I do not own anything in this chapter, beside Savannah, everything else belongs to their rightful owners._

_Chapter 6_

_ $%^&%^&%_

Savannah sat cross legged on the floor in front of her bright red couch, staring at the pile of applications in front of her on the beige colored carpet. She finally had to bite the bullet and get a job. It would only be temporary, until the semester ended, but it would help for a little awhile. Money was money and she was running out of it. She didn't want to use her parent's cash on clubs or shopping trips with Skylar and her own stash was dwindling dangerously.

So that left her with only one choice: Get a freakin job.

In front of her were three appliations she'd picked up from nearby places, within walking distance. Her choices were waitress at a gentlemen's club wehre she could get her ass groped for tips, cleaning cum stains from the sheets at the cheap motel a couple blocks over, or the diner. The same diner she'd managed to avoid because of the one person she knew that worked there.

She knew that was a stupid reason not to want to work there, the lady who'd given her the application was a sweet older lady with a friendly smile. But did she really want to spend even more time with Juice once they got out of class?

Sighing, Savannah pulled the application in front of her and broke out a dark blue pen to start filling it out. The gentlemen's club app required a photo paper clipped to it, and the motel didn't even require anything except basic info. That alone showed her exactly what type of help they were looking for. So that left her with a little tug that she hoped was her making the right choice by filling this one out. She could always keep looking , but really, who else was going to hire a girl for just a couple of months? Besides, at least at the diner she could keep some of her self respect and not give her ma a heart attack.

A sharp rap on the door told her Skylar was knocking on the other side impatiently. Sav rolled her eyes, gathering herself up walking to unchain, then unbolt the heavy door. Skylar immediately flitted in passed her, going straight into a fast paced announcement as she threw herself down on the sofa. "You will never believe who I had over last night."

Savannah reached up, pulling her hair back into a messy ponytail, watching her friend make herself at home, curling her legs underneath her after she'd kicked her ballet flats off. "Who?"

Skylar paused dramatically, a sly grin on her flawless face. "Eric. Peterson. From our English class. The totally and completely hot guy you barely even acknowledge that sits beside you."

She'd learned already, that it would be over quicker if she just let Skylar barrel on with her excitement and pretend to go along with it. "You know if your head wasn't so wrapped up in classes, you'd have noticed him too." And there it was. "Unless its that Ortiz kid you can't stop thinking about?" she suggested slyly.

That threw Savannah off. She didn't think about Juice all the time. Okay, maybe a little bit of time. But not constantly. They were partners, they were with each other a lot. It was normal. "I have no idea what you're talking about. We're barely even friends." She said, refusing to even look at Skylar as she spoke in case her eyes gave her away.

Skylar raised one perfectly arched eyebrow at her, giving her a knowing look that called her bluff. "Please, Sav. You want to jump that boy every time you look at him. Just admit it already."

Sighing, Savannah knew it wasn't that easy. That first night shouldn't have happened. If she had known she'd run into him in class, it damn sure wouldn't have. "I'm not here to find a guy, Skylar. I don't want a boyfriend."

She didn't want the distraction. And Juice would definitely be a huge distraction if she let him in. Being friends was one thing, but being romantically involved was something else.

Skylar sighed, rolling her blue eyes. "I never said anything about a boyfriend, but it never hurts to have a hook up every once in a while. Relieve some stress."

There was a part of her brain telling her that Skylar was right, it would be easy to have a friend's with benefits relationship with Juice, but that wasn't for her. She wasn't the type to just have sex and not want anything else. It wasn't who she was. "I'm not interested. Can we talk about something else now please?" She sighed, wishing she wouldn't have opened the door suddenly.

Skylar smirked, not believing her but not wanting to fight either. If Savannah wanted to be stuck up about it, then she could be. Juice was a good looking guy, and he'd get picked up fast. Savannah had her chance, and now she was missing it. "Fine but don't blame me when he moves on and finds someone else." She warned her right before Savannah threw a throw pillow at her, whacking her in the face.

Savannah glanced out of the window out at the busy street down below. Was she making a mistake? Sky was right after all, a hook up wasn't dating . . . did she really want to be like one the guys at the clubhouse though? Going through hook ups like clean underwear? No, she really wasn't looking. She was doing the right thing, she'd focused on school, getting a job, and not getting distracted. She could be in class with Juice and not think about how hard his body was against hers in the alley that night, how amazing he'd felt inside of her, how soft his kisses were . . . okay . . . maybe she couldn't do this.

_SOAO_

Drumming his fingers against the cool metal of the washer, Juice was starting to get impatient. He hated Saturday's just for this reason alone. He worked his job at the club all night and early into the morning after being at the diner all day. That meant he'd been off of work for exactly half an hour from the day before. He should be sleeping, trying to work in a couple of hours between jobs but instead he was here. At the fucking Laundromat. Doing his damn laundry.

Scratching at this head, he couldn't seem to sit still and wait patiently like the oher patrons nearby. He went through this every Saturday, but he still couldn't stand it. He hated being in here with all of the weirdos milling around.

Some of them were nice, there were a few moms around, the occasional grandma. A few of them had felt sorry for him in his earlier trips here, one old lady had actually tisked him and separated his darks from his lights. Talk about embarrassing. His own mother hadn't even done that for him. If one of his shirts got bleached, too bad for him.

After he walked into the diner three times in a row with a pink shirt, Mrs. Perelli instisted on coming with him and teaching him how to properly wash his clothes. She'd scolded him every time he tried to do something, even slapping his hands away after a point. She'd reprimanded him in Spanish about being a grown man who didn't know how to do his own laundry. He'd never felt more like a five year old than he had then never mind the fact that he'd been pushing on 19 and old enough to know better.

At least now he didn't have to wear pink unless it was by choice.

Looking around, he saw it one of the Saturdays the homeless crowd came in to get out of the weather. All of the men who smelled like piss and shit, and the women looked strung out and couldn't dress themselves. He knew there was a couple of hookers mixed in too.

"Hey boy scout, you got room in there for some more?" A woman's amused voice broke through his thoughts.

He glanced behind him spotting the familiar red head standing a few feet away with a playful smile on her heavily make up covered face at an attempt to cover the wrinkles. He hadn't even heard her come up he'd been so lost in his own world. She had a decade on him, one of the older crowed that came in here. She was one of the hotter single moms who had an itch for younger guys, himself included. "Hey Mel, how's my favorite baseball star?" he chuckled, giving her a look over.

Mel had brought him home with her a few times while her kid was away at her mom's place for the night, or at a friends. Her ex had slept around on her with a few younger girls, leaving her to wonder what all the fuss was about with the younger crowd. He didn't know all the details, didn't want to know, but he'd been more than willing to show what the big whoop was about when she'd offered to let him sleep in a warm bed for a night. It was an offer he couldn't refuse since where he was staying wasn't exactly the most ideal place in the world. If that meant he had to screw her to get the bed, he didn't see what was so wrong with that.

"He's with my ma for the rest of the weekend. Driving me fucking crazy with that flute he got at school." She rolled her eyes up at the yellowing ceiling, trying to seem subtle with her hint of being alone.

He knew what she meant. She wanted company, his company more importantly. Looking behind her, out the glass in the doors, he could see the trees swaying in the wind. It was going to be cold tonight. "I got a shift at the club tonight, but I could, uh, swing by. Fix that pipe you were telling me about last week." He offered with a shrug of his shoulders.

By the bright eyed grin on her face, he knew he'd struck the nail on the head about her wanting him to come over. For a guy half her age, Juice knew what he was doing in bed. She'd taught him a couple things, but he wasn't an idiot when it came to sex. "I'll pick you up around midnight. Don't need my nosy neighbors saying shit about your beat up piece of crap in my driveway again" She said, giving him a sideways glance before nudging him over to put some of her clothes in with his.

He chuckled, remembering the way they'd complained the last time his car was in front of her house. That hadn't gone over so well. She'd had questions about the state of his car and what was inside of it. It hadn't helped that after he'd left, her neighbors had gotten on her case about their 'sleepovers'. it wasn't like he was over there every week, but it wouldn't be the first time either.

As if she thought he was hesitating, Mel slipped her hand into his back pocket and squeezed, causing him to jerk in surprise. He glanced over at her, catching the familiar lusty look in her eyes. This was the right choice, he decided. Warm bed, home cooked meal, amazing sex, he couldn't see the downside to any of it.

"Yeah I think I can do that." he said, flashing her one of his hundred watt smiles.

SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOA

Walking into the diner, she was nervous as hell. She'd never done this before in her entire life, and she had no idea what was approiate. Should she just go up and tell them she filled out an application and wanted a job? What if she . . . no, she could do this. Savannah had seen her mom do this plenty of times with the guys in the garage. She could roll through this interview like a champ.

Walking up to the hostess post, she was all smiles, even if she was shaking on the inside. The girl behind the podium was smiling back but it was as fake as her nose looked. Even Happy could have faked a better grin than that and his entire face would have shattered with the effort.

"Hi, I'm Savannah Teller. I filled out an application. I was wondering if there was a manager around? Id like to apply for the waitress position." She said as sweetly as she could manage.

And so it began.

SOASOAOSOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOA

Like she said would, Mel was waiting for Juice when he got off of his shift at the club in her bright red Mazda with the heat kicked up no doubt. It was freezing as he did a little jog towards the car with a nagging thought at the back of his mind. He was asking himself over and over again if it was really so wrong to be picked up like a kid by his mom, when in reality, he was getting picked up by a woman he was going to fuck once they got back to her place. Yeah, maybe a little, but he pushed the thought aside as he neared the little car, shoving his hands in his worn leather jacket. He was the one really getting something out of this little arrangement, a warm bed, a home cooked meal, maybe even two if he stayed long enough for breakfast . . . blowjob . . .

He climbed in, nodding at her while she held a finger up to him, talking on the iphone held to her ear. He caught bits of the conversation, putting two and two together that she was talking to her son while they drove the few blocks over to her house. Man. Her house.

He was always in awe of this place. The little apartment he'd shared with his ma back in Queens was nothing compared to this, it was the size of the living room in Mel's house. He'd seen bigger, but for someone who did their laundry at the Laundromat, she was doing pretty damn well for herself.

The two walked up the ice covered walkway together, mostly in silence. Mel had never spoke a whole lot in general, which he honestly didn't mind. "How was the shift, hon?"

"Not a bad night. Tips were rackin up." Juice replied honestly, slipping in behind her when she unlocked the door.

"When do you find time to go to school, kid?" She teased, leading him into the huge marble topped kitchen. "I put a plate in the fridge for you. Figured you'd be hungry, handsome."

As if on cue, his stomach growled answering, her implied question. Mel knew he had it tough, seeing his car had given her that clue loud and clear. Once their hook ups became a regular thing, it was like the maternal side of her came out despite the fact that any feelings she had for him were far from motherly.

After heating up the plate, she set him up at the kitchen island, watching him dig in with a little glint in her eye. Mel didn't waste any time the minute he turned his back to her either. He tried not to squirm when she slipped her hands underneath his tight white shirt, rubbing his aching back. It felt _amazing_, being taken care of, his muscle were definitely in need of a good massage. Working two jobs and going to class in between was stressing him to the breaking point.

She seemed to know just where to press to get a groan from him, rubbing his sides where the knots were the worst. That was it. Fuck, Mel had magic fingers. Magic hands. "That feel good, handsome?" Mel whispered into his ear, kissing down his neck.

He nearly choked on his bite of pasta when her hand slipped around his front, going straight into his pants. She had long nails, and the feel of them trailing his cock made it twitch in an instant reaction to her efforts.

Swallowing hard, Juice shifted around in his seat as she stroked him. His hands gripped the counter, cursing under his breath as he shifted around again. His cock was fully erect and straining against the top of his jeans at full attention. "How about we move this to the other room?" Mel suggested, rubbing her breasts against his back.

He gave her a quick nod, standing up so fast that the chair squawked against the floor. "Lead the way."

The walk seemed a mile long with Mel pressing against him the entire way, nipping at his chin and collarbone with little kisses here and there. "You have no idea how ready for this I am tonight, tiger." She purred, pulling him down to the huge king sized bed along with her once they'd crashed their way into the dark bedroom.

Juice kissed her roughly, knowing she liked it, and threaded his fingers through her thick red hair. "Mmm . . . I can think of one way to tell." He placed a hand on her hip, pulling her lower half closer to his.

With Mel, he didn't have to worry about tiring her out so he could stay. She preferred it. She liked the warm body she claimed, which made this all the more easier to do. He didn't have to focus on keeping her going forever. This could be just a one timer. Or a two timer knowing her. Mel's tongue slipped through his lips intermingling with his own as they kissed hard. "Do me good, Juice." She demanded quietly, letting her arms fall back onto the cool bed sheets.

Oh, he could definitely do that.

He jerked her leggings down, using his peripheral vision to glimpse at her emerald colored panties, she'd dressed for him, he noticed. "Those for me babe?" He asked, pulling his mouth from hers with a smack leaning back far enough for her to yank his shirt over his head.

Mel's palms went to his stomach, groping at the body he'd slaved for, appreciating it in a way most girls his age didn't. "You know they are." She grinned back at him wiggling her hips at him.

"The top match the bottom?" Juice asked, already going for her long sleeve tee, grinning when he saw that it did. Green on a redhead. He loved it.

He planted a kiss on the top of each peak, grabbing a handful of milky white boob in each hand. They were full, D cups, perfect size. Just right to hold on to. "Why don't you get a closer look? See if the bottom really matches?" Mel smirked, sitting up on her elbows while he worked her chest over, biting through the cup where each nipple was at.

Juice could take a hint. He knew what she was after. The very thing she'd taught him to do, and apparently he did it well. He kissed her ribcage, trailing down to her belly button where he licked a fine line with the tip of his tongue down to the top of the emerald green panties in question.

"This what you had in mind? Or ya know, I could always . . ." Mel's hands flew to the back of his head, urging him further down while he chuckled, giving her inner thighs a tug with his teeth that already had her legs shaking around him.

He didn't waste time with pulling the panties off, if he left them on, they'd be an even more golden prize to the collection. Instead, he pushed them to the side, holding them out of his way with two fingers while his other hand rubbed up and down her wetness that was practically dripping. She hadn't been joking when she said she was ready for him.

Gingerly, he flicked his tongue over the bundle of nerves watching her face for her reaction. Her eyes were squeezed tightly shut, hands still on the back of his head. He dipped into her, tasting the sweetness while she moaned, bucking back against him. "God yes, you know what to do."

Juice swiveled his tongue inside of her, bringing it up to press flat against her clit then circle it slowly. He could do this forever. He'd found that he really didn't mind doing this for the right person, and Mel was on that very short list of women. He rolled his tongue back and forth then nibbled just slightly, loving the sounds she was making while he worked.

He gave her a long lick, doing it over and over again before suddenly changing the pace and sucking at her clit instead. Another swivel, then another suck had her begging and spasming against his face. Suddenly, he flicked his tongue over her wildly as he pressed two fingers inside of her, curling them into the place he knew by heart, the place that would have her tightening around his hand in seconds.

"So good . . . mmm . . . yes-yes-yes." Mel sighed baring down on him gripping at his skull to tightly he was starting to wonder if he'd be bald when he finished. "Ohmygod! Get on top of me! Now! Now!"

He dove for his jeans, hurriedly undoing them and going for the condoms he always kept in his back pocket. Mel was still panting and shivering, knees spread wide on either side of him when he finally thrust into her with a loud groan of his own. She was always tight after she came, and tight before that from not getting it like she wanted it. "Oh shit." He groaned, buried to the hilt inside of her.

Mel's legs wrapped around his lower half bouncing back against his movements with loud cries that encouraged him to just slam into her harder. "Like that, yes like that." She was chanting as he slid his hands underneath her ass lifting her up into a halfway sitting position with him. "Holy . . ."

Juice was as deep into her as he could get from this position and he could feel every crevice of her grasping at his cock pulling him back as another orgasm rocked through the older woman's body. "Shit baby, I can't . . ." He struggled to say moving her down hard on himself, Mel's fingers were clutching at his back, digging her nails into his flesh.

"Keep going." She begged, squeezing her tightness around on him , twitching her hips in a circle that offset what he was doing and made him curse. "God . . . I don't want you to stop. Don't stop. Don't stop."

He pounded into her with groans, resting his forehead onto her freckled shoulder. Another difference in fucking Mel than someone his age was that Mel could make him cum without almost no effort when she was erratic and horny. "You want more?" He whispered huskily into her ear.

"Yes." Mel sighed scratching down his back one last time before she dropped back onto the mattress. "Get on top of me. C'mon."

Juice braced himself above her again, going back to the first position and hooked her knee over his hip thrusting into her hard and fast. Mel laid back, gripping at the sheets now watching him working above her. "That's it." He urged her watching her eyes start to close as her pussy clenched at him. "Let it happen, there's still more."

There's still more . . . because the fact was . . . the better the performance he put on for her, even if he was actually into this, meant the better the rewards would be for him afterwards.


	7. Unexpected Meetings

_Thanks for the reviews! Love knowing what you guys think! Reviews are always welcomed! Big thanks to Kupkake for beta-ing for me! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Savannah and Sky, everything else belongs to their rightful owners._

_Chapter 7_

_$#%&^&*&*_

Savannah would have never thought she'd be as nervous as she was, but here she was standing in front of her bathroom mirror frowning at her reflection staring back at her. She was going for the laid back, but friendly look. Instead what she had was a cross between frumpy and too much leg.

The uniform sucked. It was for the most part, shapeless, but was too short even for her small frame. The top almost hid her chest which she reminded herself, she didn't exactly want to hide but didn't want to be ogled either. Well, maybe by a certain someone.

She frowned gathering the extra material pulling it tight in just the right places then grabbed for a safety pin from the counter. She'd originally been using them to keep the fly of her coveralls shut, now they were being repurposed. There. That was better she decided looking again. Now she just had to walk the couple of blocks over and hope like hell she proved her worth.

She could do this, she could work with Juice and not even stare at his chest or laugh at the ridiculous taco hat he wore. Oh god, she'd be getting one too she realized with a groan going to grab her purse from the couch. Still, the whole thing could be a lot worse. At least here the customers wouldn't be afraid to talk to her like they'd been at TM.

Glancing at the clock, and she couldn't be late like she'd been at TM either. Time for the work flow to begin.

_SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOA_

Mrs. Perelli had assured her that lunch was the only time they ever really got slammed at the diner, and now Sav was starting to wonder what she meant by slammed exactly since the place was packed now and it was nowhere near lunch time.

She'd only be working closings so she wouldn't normally have to deal with this she reminded herself . Tonight she just needed to focus on not spilling anything on anyone and making a good impression. Tips would be nice too if she could charm her way into any.

She stood there, looking around the diner taking in the sparse decorations when she heard a familiar voice. "You stalkin me now princess?" Juice asked in his thick New York accent behind her.

Turning around, she spotted him right off. He usually worked nights she knew now after looking at the schedule. From the way his eyebrow was raised she could tell he hadn't known she'd be here tonight too. It wasn't like she randomly brought it up during class earlier. If he didn't ask, she didn't tell, not like he'd bring it up anyways.

"In your dreams Ortiz. Its called working if you didn't figure that out from the uniform already." She said snappier than she really meant to but her nerves were bringing out the Gemma in her.

"Gee, here I was thinking you always looked like that outside of class." He retorted just as Mrs. Perelli walked up to the two of them, a smile on her wrinkled face.

Juice chuckled, letting her know he'd been joking. He knew how this game weny by now. He knew where she stood on them too, and that was the part he wanted to change. He knew she'd be into it, she just needed to forget this stupid notion that she didn't have time for relationships while she was here. That was a long time to be alone, and Savannah didn't seem like the type of person that was alone a lot.

Mrs. Perelli gave him a look that didn't meet the friendliness of her eyes. "Don't you be harassing my help, Juan. Not unless you plan on putting on that dress and waitressing." She scolded him, putting an arm around Savannah's shoulders. "Come on dear, I'll show you the ropes before you dive in."

Juice grinned back at the woman easily, slinging his damp rag over his shoulder. "I don't think I have the legs for it."

Savannah felt her cheeks grow warm at the knowledge that he'd been checking _her _legs out and tugged at the skirt a little, not missing the chuckle that rumbled from his throat. "If you'll just show me once, I think I can figure it out."

And she did for the most part. It was easy enough. She took orders, took the order to the kitchen where she hung the little slip of paper up for Pablo, Mrs. Perelli's husband, to read and start the food while she got the drinks to carry back out. Then, she'd wait to hear the bell in the window to ding before going back for her tables order. After they ate, she'd do the general stacking up of the dishes before Juice came by with his huge bucket thing and cleared the table for her.

She was starting to feel a little familiar and at home in the diner already, making general conversation with the other waitresses between customers. It was Juice who kept catching her eye though as much as she hated it. It was the difference in how he acted here than he did at class that had her peeking at him when she knew he couldn't see.

Mrs. Perelli babied him for some reason, she noted. The woman had scratched down an order and taken it to her husband then waited around for it only to grab it up and place it along the counter top before calling out "Juan! Lunch break!" and beckoning the boy over to eat it.

He'd grinned at her, ducking his head as she clucked at him, tucking at the collar of the white uniform shirt he wore saying something in Spanish. She'd sat down on the stool beside him talking to him quietly, every so often patting his hair like she would have a child's.

Savannah had treaded into a part of his life she was sure he'd never meant for her to see, she could tell from the way his eyes had burned into hers when he glanced up catching her in her peeping and almost glared a little. No, not glare exactly, but it wasn't friendly which was off since he'd never been anything but. Then she saw the red tinge on his dark skin. He was embarrassed, she realized, grabbing the plates from her table that had just finished.

And embarrassed or upset enough that she avoided speaking to him for the rest of the night.

_SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOA_

Juice was leaned against the wall just outside of the diner, smoking his last cigarette before he had to go back in. he really shouldn't have even taken another break but it was slow and he'd wanted the nicotine. Plus, he was sweating to death inside of that hot ass kitchen and it was snowing out here.

"Its Juice right?"

Turning, he saw a blonde standing beside him. He'd seen her before, but he couldn't remember where. "Its Skylar. Savannah's friend?" She reminded him upon seeing the look of confusion on his face.

At the mention of Savannah, he seemed to remember her just fine. Looking her over a little closer now, he scolded himself for not remembering her quicker. She was hot, nice curves, good sized rack. She wasn't a snippy little brunette that had an ass he'd been gawking at all night though. "Right, uh, Skylar. I remember you now. Savannah's over there with a customor if you're looking for her." He jutted his chin towards the door where Savannah could be seen laughing with a customer through the window.

His expression dazed as he watched her. He liked her laugh, wished she'd use it more with him. He wished she'd do a lot more with him but it was one baby step at a time he guessed. Her seeing him working like this was a minor setback. He was so caught up in his own thoughts he almost forgot about Skylar standing beside him until she touched his arm to get his attention back.

"Actually, I was here to talk to you. Wanted to see if you'd be interested in going out?" She lifted the end into a question, pretty pink lips curling into an inviting smile.

He raised his eyebrows in surprise. Girls like Skylar didn't go for guys like him. They went for jocks and idiots. Juice was neither. He was a dishwasher and grease monkey, only part time idiot. It wasn't only that that made him hesitate however. What about Savannah? This was her friend, the only friend he'd ever saw her with. shouldn't there be some kind of girl code about this shit?

"I don't know . . . Sav . . ." He trailed off, jerking his thumb back at the diner.

Skylar could tell he was about to reject her from the hesitation. That wasn't fair. It wasn't her fault Savannah couldn't appreciate what he had to offer. The small town girl didn't even want him. She wasn't interested and had said as much. There was no reason why Skylar shouldn't go for it. Okay, so maybe a small reason. Sav obviously liked him regardless of what she said, but still. She wasn't gonna make a move so why should Skylar wait?

Skylar gave her hair a flip, fixing him with a piercing look. "She told me she wasn't interested. She won't have a problem with this, us. Trust me."

She tried to ignore the look of disappointment on his face when she said that. If it got her what she wanted, then so be it. Glancing over his shoulder again, he stared at the girl in the question for a moment. As if she felt him staring at her, she looked over her shoulder and met his faze. Shooting him a confused look, he blinked and turned his attention back to Skylar. "Alright. My shift is over in a few. Why don't we get out of here?"

That was all Skylar needed to hear.

_SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOA_

A few minutes later, Savannh looked up from her notepad at the sound of Juice shouting a goodnight to the cook behind the window. He spared her a quick glance as he passed her, but soon enough his whole attention was on something else. She followed him, her heart stopping when she watched Juice throw an arm around Skylar and walk out with her like it was nothing.

She didn't know what to think. When did they even meet, let alone become friends? She wasn't even aware Juice knew about her. It wasn't like she introduced them, not that she could remember. She knew Skylar knew about Juice, she wasn't aware he knew her. They didn't even run in the same circle at school.

"Savannah, order up!" Mr. Perelli yelled.

Snapping back from her thoughts, she cleared her mind and nodded getting back to work. She could ask Skylar about it when she got home from her shift,, or if nothing else tomorrow on the way to calss. She was probably just over thinking it. Yeah, that was it. Her overactive imagination. That was it.

_SOASOASOASOASOA_

After what seemed like forever, Savannah was finally going home. It was nearing eleven by the time she got back to the building. She was beat and she knew she still had to finish her essay for English class. Thankfully it was just proofing but that wouldn't take very long. She was desperate for a shower, she felt grimy and smelled like salsa. A shower was definitely her top priority.

There had been a small rush she hadn't been expecting and her waitressing skills had been put to the test. It was like everyone knew tonight was her first night and decided to come into the diner. Then, closing was even worse. Even at the garage to clean up it was really just sweeping and watering the crap away. Here, you had to wipe down the tables, then sweep, then mop. It wasn't over after that either.

She had to clean behind the counter and refill everything. She was just happy she didn't have to do the kitchen. She wouldn't have even made it home if she'd had to clean up that mess. It was a surprise to her that people did this every day. At that thought, she realized how fitting Juice's nickname of 'princess' really did fit her. She was spoiled.

She never felt so out of shape in her entire life. She was wheezing by the time she got to the building and not to mention freezing. She still wasn't use to New York weather. She definitely needed to invest in a heavier jacket, maybe some sweats. She could get back to jogging in the mornings, that would get her into shape and keep her body warm. There was a park not far from here. That would do. She'd have to look into it.

Stepping out of the elevator, she paused as she noticed a couple at the end wrapped up in a heated make out. The girl was trying to find her keys while the guy was practically devouring her neck. Rolling her eyes, Savannah continued on to her own apartment. She kept her back to the couple as she unlocked the door, about to walk inside when she realized something.

She knew that chuckle.

Her eyes widened in realization as she slowly turned around. Those brown eyes staring back at her, that grin on his lips as he kissed the blonde in his arms, she knew them. It was Juice and the blonde he was currently sucking face with was Skylar. She didn't know if she should feel more angry or hurt. She was sure as hell surprised.

Juice was watching her, gauging her reaction. He was amused by her surprised expression. He was enjoying the fact that she was so upset. Upon realizing that , she gritted her teeth together and turned back around, pushing her door open. Skylar seemed to finally get hers open too and pulled Juice inside. He looked over his shoulder, locking eyes with her. She looked pissed, betrayed, and over all just hurt as she slammed the door shut beind her.

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

_SOASOASOAOSOASOASOASOASOASOA_

It didn't take long to get to the bedroom, if he wanted to back out, now was his chance. But it really wasn't an option. Not only would Savannah still know, but he'd be giving up a free warm bed for the night. That was something he couldn't afford to do.

Pulling Skylar flat against him, their mouths battled for dominance as they backed into the bed. Her hands slipped down his chest, stopping at the hem of his shirt. Raising his arms up, she tugged it over his head before moving her lips to his throat. He wasn't gonna complain, that felt really really good.

There was another pair of lips he couldn't help but think of though. And they were right across the hall and currently pissed at him. Skylar took control as she pushed him to sit on the bed, wasting no time to climb onto his lap. Pulling off her own shirt, she tossed it aside before crashing her lips against his again. "You with me here, handsome?" She asked breathlessly.

Flipping them around, he laid her down on the bed kissing her neck. Letting his hands slip down her frame, he paused at her panties and tugged them off with quick jerks. Hearing her moan, he knew she'd gotten her answer. Leaving a trail down her neck, he moved past her collarbone and to the top of her breasts.

She had a decent sized rack, nothing to complain about, but he'd had better. Again, his mind drifted to Savannah. Her breasts had almost filled his palms. He liked having something to play with instead of just little buds like Skylar had. She was an easy A cup, at the most. Savannah was definitely a C moving towards a D. Definitely not something to complain about there.

Fuck, what in the hell was he doing? He didn't compare girls. Especially to one he'd only hooked up with once.

Reaching into his back pocket, he grabbed a condom and ripped it open with his teeth. Her hands were on his belt, getting it undone while he sat up on his knees. Once his pants and boxers were out of the way, he slipped on the condom and lowered down to hover over her, grinning when he saw her bite her lip.

His hand on her hip slipped between them, wanting to feel if she was ready for him yet. Not quite, but he knew she would be soon. He slid his hand down her mound, stopping to brush his fingers over the little strip of pale hair she'd left untouched before dipping two fingers inside of her. He watched her face closely, making sure he wasn't hurting her when he starting to move his fingers in a twist inside of her, loosening up her tightness.

The awed expression was far from pained when her hands grabbed his shoulders to brace herself, moaning softly. Juice leaned down, kissing her neck to her cheek, whispering into her ear. "I'll stop if I hurt you but I swear, you'll love what I can do to you."

Withering underneath him as he continued his task, she couldn't help but smile up at him. He was cute, treating her like she was some fragile girl. Pushing on his shoulders, she flipped them so she was straddling him. "Baby, just you wait until you see what _I_ can do for _you_." She teased.

Chuckling, his grin was ear to ear as he looked up. His hands rested on her hips as she lowered herself onto his rigid cock. Biting his lip, she felt good. Pressing her hands against his chest, she started riding him. He met her thrust for thrust, his hand slipping up to cup her breast. Pinching her little bud, a moan left her throat. "Juice." She gasped, her head falling back.

The pace seemed to be fine for her, but it was too slow for him. He needed to be on top, get things really going, something to speed this up here. He shifted around, trying to flip them back but she shook her head, pushing him back into the sheets. "Not yet, baby. I- I'm almost there. Yes, yes." she panted, her eyes closed as she gripped her hair in ecstasy.

His grip on her hips tightened, trying to move her quicker. She didn't stop him this time, he could work with this. Groaning, his eyes closed as he felt his balls tighten. He was so close, just a little bit longer. Unfortunately, she came first with a cry. He road out her orgasm as long as he could before she pulled out of his grip and slid off of him.

Fuck, he was still hard. She wasn't gonna leave him like this, was she? Fucking hell, he damn well hoped not. She giggled seeing his expression and leaned down, kissing his neck. "You wanna cum, baby? She whispered, nibbling on his ear as she let her hand slip down his chest slowly. He was so hard it hurt, he couldn't not say no to that. " I think I can help you with that." She grinned, leaving a trailer of kisses down his throat to his chest.

She lowered herself down, leaving lingering kisses to his stomach. He squirmed, it was taking too damn long. She paused to take off his condom, tossing it into the waste basket before she lowered her head back down and took him in her mouth. "Fuck." He cursed, his upper body jerking in surprise. She didn't work up to it, not that he minded. She definitely knew how to use her tongue.

Swirling her tongue around his shaft, her hand squeezed his balls. She most definitely wasn't new to this. It wasn't long before he came in her mouth. He should have pushed her off, risk the mess, but she didn't seem to mind as she swallowed it all. Once he was finished, she laid up and wiped her mouth all the while smirking. She knew he was satisfied. "Fuck, Sky, you know what you're doing." He chuckled.

She hadn't kicked him out yet, that was a good sign. He was hoping she let him stay the night. Her bed was really comfortable. He just needed to tire her out so she won't think anything of it when he falls asleep with her.

He'd just have to get up early in the morning and hightail it out of here before she woke up and thought it was something it wasn't. Rolling over, he flashed her another grin. "Got another condom, gorgeous? I'm ready for round two if you are. My turn on top." He chuckled, nuzzling her neck as he waited for her answer.

With a nod, she reached over and looked for her box of condoms she kept there. Juice started in on her neck, trying to get her ready to go another round. He knew getting it up would be no problem, he could already feel himself getting hard. All he did was picture Savannah in those little jean shorts he'd seen her in. That little crop top that showed not only her tan flat stomach, but a good view of her cleavage.

Glancing down, he noticed his hard-on all ready to go. Yeah, that didn't take long at all.

Juice lifted Skylar's legs over his shoulders slamming into her roughly. She gasped, placing her palms on his chest. "Like that?"

She nodded, already bouncing her pelvic bone against him, grinding hard. The girl was an animal in bed, he decided, giving her deep, hard strokes that had her letting out load moans. "Harder." She demanded, tweaking his nipple between her fingers.

He braced himself, grabbing a handful of her blonde hair and pulling on it hard. She loved it. "Tell me if I hurt you." He warned her, slamming in deeper.

After a few minutes of this position, he let her legs drop to wrap around his waist, swiveling his hips three times then thrusting hard with a pull of hair. He knew it was either hurting her or she was a pain person considering he was a pretty well endowed guy. He was inside of her so deep his balls were rubbing against her every time he pushed back into her wetness.

"That's the spot. There. Right there." Skylar directed him breathlessly. "Fuck me."

She was pushy, he decided, but let her take charge again holding him between her thighs and bucking against him until her lower back spasmed, her walls squeezing against him deliciously in a mind boggling release of his own that had him panting against her ear in gasps. She could work herself into the right amount of clenching her inner muscles and make him cum without much effort and hot damn . . . he loved it.

"Again?" Skylar asked when he stilled above her, legs still around him.

He had his work cut out for him tonight. There'd better be breakfast to go with the bed.


	8. Life Of Juice

_Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad to it's starting to pick up! I love hearing what you guys think of the story. How hott were Juice's scenes on Tuesday? I for one died lol. He definitely inspired lol. Big thanks to my beta and friend Kupkakes! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Savannah, everything else belongs to their rightful owners._

_Chapter 8_

_ $% %$^&$_

Savannah had to get out of here. She'd woken up with the urge to flee from the apartment building as soon as she could get herself ready for the day. Classes didn't start for a couple more hours, but there was no way she was going to be able to go back to sleep and she knew if she didn't leave early, she was risking a run in with two people she really didn't want, or need, to see right now.

All night long she'd been envisioning what would happen if she walked down the hall to Skylar's apartment and pounded on the door until the back stabbing blonde opened it. Jealousy was fueling her anger towards the both of them, but mostly just at the girl who was supposedly her friend. Now she remembered why she didn't have any. Girl friends were trouble.

On the other hand, she knew that neither of them owed her explanation. She really didn't deserve one deep down. She'd turned Juice down, multiple times, and told Skylar she wasn't interested in anything with him.

But still, wasn't there a rule about this bullshit? Skylar knew Sav had been with Juice and she liked him. She should have known not to go there, they were friends. Her only friend and that was what made this hurt so much more.

Pulling on a sports bra, she slipped her running jacket over it, zippering it to just under her chest. Track pants and sneakers were next, and she was ready to go. A run would clear her head and get her going on getting back in shape. Not that she physically was out of shape, but she sure felt it last night running from table to table like it was a freaking marathon. The walk home had been killer.

Savannah finger combed her long dark hair back into a ponytail as she went to grab her water bottle bottle from the counter. Cell phone was a check stuffed into her bra, keys in pocket, time to blow this place before the volcano inside of her erupted.

She stepped out into the hallway, pausing to lock the deadbolt behind her. She tensed when she heard another door clicking shut . Did he have radar or something? Look out of the peephole until he saw her coming out? Or maybe it was just really bad luck on her part. Whatever it was, it was definitely unwanted. She rested her forehead against the door, willing him not to speak to her.

"Hey princess, you're lookin hot." Juice broke the silence, moving away from the door as quietly as he could.

He didn't want to wake Skylar, she realized. She took a deep breath, counting to three before she turned around to face him. "I'll see you in class, Ortiz."

She had to get out of here as fast as she could. She glanced at the stairwell, considering taking it on the off chance she got stuck in the elevator with him. Maybe he'd get the next one. The small voice in the back of her head told her not to count on it. If taking into consideration every move Juice had ever made towards her, she knew the possibility of him not taking chance to be alone with her was slim to none. Fuck.

Just as she knew he would, Juice got onto the elevator with her. He looked almost smug as he rocked back and forth on his heels. He was still in the same clothes he'd been in the night before, and the dark hickey he was sporting proudly on his neck told her exactly what had occurred last night. Not that sucking face in the hallway hadn't already clued her in on that first.

"Why the long face, princess? Jealous?" Juice asked with a grin that had his tongue pressed against his teeth, making it look that much more cute.

Glancing at him with what she hoped was a bored expression, she knew that was exactly what he wanted to hear her say. He wanted her to admit to hating the fact that he slept with her friend. He was right across the hall, doing god only knows what, while she was asleep. He wantd her to say it aloud, that she wanted to slap the hell out of Skylar, but there was no way she was going to give him that satisfaction.

"You wish Juice. I don't care who you fuck." Lie, such a lie. "If you're expecting me to break down in tears over you, you've got another coming." Another lie. She did want to cry, but she was brought up better than that. You didn't let them win. You never showed how upset you really were, and you definitely didn't give them what they wanted.

She checked her walkman, sliding the headphones up, hoping to god he'd just shut up and let it drop. Of course this was Juice, and shutting up was an ability he didn't possess.

"That's bull and we both know it, Sav. You're jealous, I saw it all over your face last night." He knew he'd hit a nerve at the flash second of hurt in her eyes. He was over the bullshit, she wanted him. He wanted her. It made absolutely no sense why she was pushing him away.

Gritting her teeth, her fists clenched at her sides. She darted her eyes to the elevator controls, grateful that there were only three more floors to go. This was the longest damn elevator ride she'd even been on. The second those doors opened, she was getting out of here as fast and far away as she could. "I don't care what you think you saw. I told you day one I wasn't here for a boyfriend or any kind of distraction. You want to get your dick wet in someone else? Its fine with me. Don't read into something that isn't there." Ding. Saved by the freakin bell.

"See you in class." Savannah said, taking off quickly to leave him to think on what she'd just said.

_SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOA_

Juice walked into the diner with his gym bag slung over his shoulder, taking in the sight before him. It wasn't too busy, it wasn't too slow either. Missy and Bridget were doing a good job with keeping up with the orders. Peter, the other busboy, was keeping everything clean. Not as good as he would have, but clean enough. He knew it was his day off from here, but it was his go to place. He had a class then a long ass shift at the club tonight instead.

He needed to change somewhere. The diner wasn't his top choice for this, but we knew the Perelli's wouldn't mind if he used their bathroom to do it. With any luck, Mrs. P would cook him something when he came out. She would if she wasn't busy, he knew that without a doubt. She was more of a mother to him than his own ma had ever dreamed of being. The older woman took care of him as much as he'd allow.

But being a charity case wasn't something he wanted. He had to eat somewhere though, and he figured he worked hard enough to make up for it anyways. On really cold nights, she'd insist on him spending the night in the diner in the pantry usually where it was warmer. He had no idea how she knew what was going on with him, but she did and she didn't like it one bit.

Juice headed towards the bathroom, checking to make sure it was empty before he locked the door. He tossed his bag onto the ugly tile floor, pulling out his spare change of clothes. He should have showered and changed at Skylar's, but he didn't want to risk waking her. The girl had been anti-sleep the entire night, only allowing him to drift after he passed out mid blowjob.

So the bathroom sink would have to do for today. He didn't have time to run to the gym and shower like he normally did, he had a class soon and knew he'd never make it in time. He grabbed the travel sponge he carried around, wetting it under the flow of water in the sink before he scrubbed himself down. A whore's bath it was normally called. Too fitting.

It was either this or smell like pussy for the rest of the day. As much as he liked it, he knew he didn't need to go to class reeking of it.

He grabbed his fresh t-shirt, pulling it on, then slid on a pair of wrinkled blue plaid boxers. Pants slid up next, and then he was done; stuffing the dirty stuff back into the bag. That left him with his hair. He didn't have enough time to wash it, but he'd need to find a time and place before work tonight. It was starting to look greasy and his OCD wasn't handling that well. Just like he couldn't stand not actually taking a shower.

Dipping his head down, Juice decided to just keep it wet until he could get to the gym to take a real shower. He rubbed the warm water around his skull before standing back up shaking his head like a dog. Not bad at all . . . The scruff made him look older, more . . . alluring.

He laughed a little to himself, grabbing his bag from the floor. He'd be late if he didn't a move on. He flipped the lock on the bathroom door, walking back out into the diner like he hadn't just did a quick hobo routine in the bathroom. His eyes fell on the counter immediately, smelling it before he spotted it. Bacon, eggs, and a pancake with a little smiley face on top of it. Strawberry syrup which clued him in on that it'd been Mrs. P that had made it for him.

Juice slid down onto the bar stool, letting the bag drop to the floor beside him, ready to dig in. It smelled like heaven. He flashed a grin to the cook behind the counter before grabbing the fork, stabbing the eggs hungrily. This was why he loved her. Once you were here for a while, you were family. The Perelli's took care of their own, treated him like a son they'd never had. Mr. P was like the father he'd always wished for, Mrs. Perelli doted on him, scolding him like a small child when he deserved it, but over all, she just loved him enough to set him straight. She'd had to do it too many times.

"Juan Carlos, you're dripping all over my clean counter!"

Speak of the devil.

Looking up, Juice mustered up the best innocent smile he could for the old lady. She gave him a scholding look that could have killed before shaking her head with a small smile. She grabbed a rag from the bucket beside the counter, tossing it to him. "Go dry off in the back, mi hijo." She instructed.

He didn't dare argue with her. He stood up, heading into the back to towel his damp black hair off. "Chico sucias." She muttered under her breath as she grabbed another rag to wipe up the mess he'd made.

Juice came back, flashing her an embarrassed smile as he took his seat, going for the eggs with fevor again. He could hear Mrs. Perelli chuckling at him. He frowned, looking up from his plate at her, did he do something wrong? Leave his boxers in the bathroom?

She shook her head, reaching forward to tuck his hair behind his ears, wiping at his mouth with a napkin. She was smiling at him kindly, pushing the pancake towards him pointedly.

"I, uh, I need to get going before I'm late for class. I'll see you for dinner though." He assured her, grabbing the pancake from the plate to carry with him.

She waved him off, already starting in on the dishes. "Have fun, don't get into any trouble or break any hearts."

It was like the woman was psychic. He knew he'd already broken one heart today, it gave him a feeling of smug, ha ha, in your face type of happiness that he really didn't like. He normally didn't mind if a girl saw him with another hook up, but this felt different. Like Sav wasn't one of those girls that would just get over it.

He walked down the alley that ran down the back of the diner and the surrounding buildings, spotting his car already. He always left it in the same spot if he wasn't going to make it back to it that night. It was a relatively safe area as long as you knew your way around, which he did. Queens had toughened him up young.

Juice walked towards it, thankful he didn't have to walk to the college too. Skylar's place was a few blocks, but the college was several. He opened the drivers side door, tossing his bag into the back as he felt his pockets for his keys to start it up. It was getting too full in here, he noticed, eyes going to the packed backseat. Clothes, tools, a little makeshift bed he'd set up; it wasn't much but it was home.

It drove decent for as old as it was too. The ride over was a smooth one, and finding a place to park was even smoother. He sailed into a spot in another alleyway, knowing it wouldn't catch any attention for the whole two hours he'd be in class. He grabbed his backpack out of the passenger side before he climbed. Cardboard boxes tossed on the back made it look like it belonged here, and he was good to go.

This was his life now. Living in his car, changing in bathrooms, showering in the gyms, snagging free meals from his boss. He used cougars like Mel and girls who wanted to hook up like Skylar for a warm bed to sleep in. It was all about survival, not sex. It was what he had to do to graduate and he'd sworn a long time ago, he'd never quit school no matter what he had to do. He'd meant it.

_SOASOASOASOASOA_

After his class, Juice hightailed it to his car to snatch the gym bag back out of it. He needed to grab a shower at the gym like he'd planned, and shave before his shift at the club. A real shower with hot water, not a scrub down in a tiny bathroom at the diner.

He noticed something was off the minute he got within three feet of his beater. The door on the driver's side was open a crack. Something he knew he didn't do when he left. He'd locked the doors and made sure everything was shut tight.

Glancing down, he noticed that wasn't the only thing wrong with this picture. His tires were slashed too, the car sitting on its rims. Fuck. He pulled the door open, sliding into the seat to do a frantic search of his belongings to see what was missing. The wires were hanging loose underneath the steering wheel. Someone had tried to hot-wire his car. _Little motherfucker_.

Panic rose in his chest as he twisted around, digging for something in the back now. His hands were shaking as he looked. It had to be here. If he lost this, it'd be the end of him. Finding his bag, he sighed in relief. His weed was still here, at least the bag was. Unzipping it he was even more relieved to see it was all in there. All wrapped up in little baggies, divided into dimes, quarters, and joints.

The sense of relief disappeared a second later when he noticed another bag he had stashed in here was tossed aside on the makeshift bed. Definitely not where he'd left that.

He reached for it, stretching a bit to get to it. The second he lifted it into his palm, he knew something was missing when the usual weight didn't settle down. His stomach lurched when he opened it. It was gone. All of it. His money was gone in the blink of an eye. Everything he'd ever saved. Gone.

Yelling, he threw the bag in ager. All of that work, and he was back to square one. Climbing out of the car, he couldn't help but kick the door angrily before taking in the damage. From the outside, it looked like it might just be the tires that needed to be replaced. He popped the hood to double check that too. A scan of the engine told him everything was good underneath there, so he at least had that going for him.

One thing didn't change though. He couldn't stay here and he couldn't go anywhere else with slashed tires. With his cash gone, it wasn't like he could go down and buy some either. He was so fucking screwed. He rubbed his hand over his hair, trying to ease the blood rushing his brain when it dawned on him. He did a place to go. Or at the very least a ride to his shift. He flipped open his prepaid, scrolling through the short list of contacts until he found who he was looking for. Mel.

She'd offered to house him for the week, her kid was going on some week long trip with his class and if left her with an empty house and an even emptier bed. Holding the phone to his ear, he waited a few rings before she answered . "Hey Mel. It's, uh . . . me. Think you could pick me up at the college? My tires got slashed and I got a shift at the club in a couple hours."

He didn't have to sugar coat his problems with her. She knew all about him and his car situation. She knew how important it was to him. Mel was one of the few who knew more about him than she should. He didn't want to be a charity case, but Mel and Mrs. Perelli had made it their business to keep tabs on him, make sure he was okay. Must be an older woman thing.

"Sure, baby. I'll be there in twenty. You just hold tight." She purred.

After hanging up with Mel, he debated on going inside to wait. It was getting cold out here. But he didn't want to risk making her wait, so the curb it was. With a heavy sigh, he sat down with his knees bouncing up and down erratically. It felt like hours had went by, but he knew it'd only been a few minutes. Huffing, he started to drum his fingers against the pavement while he fidgeted with his shirt collar.

Pretty soon, he was sure all of five, ten at the most, minutes had done by and he couldn't sit still any longer. Maybe it was his ADD acting up. Not taking his pills was really screwing him up but he couldn't afford the damn things.

"Hey Ortiz! You having a meltdown or something?" a voice called out.

His head snapped over to the direction it had come from. Savannah, no doubt just getting out of class was walking towards him, still in her little running pants that clung to her thighs. She was always the last one out, she liked making sure she was completely done before she left for the day. He was surprised she was talking to him at all after the awkward run in this morning. "

"Uh, no. Um, car troubles. I'm waiting for a ride. you're on tonight for the dinner shift right?" Might as well make small talk.

It was going to be at least another ten minutes before Mel got here. Did he really want to risk a run in between these two? It was bad enough she saw him with Skylar, the last thing he wanted was her to think he was a total man whore. Then again, he wouldn't mind the company while he waited those ten excruciating minutes.

Savannah looked like the last thing on earth she wanted to do was stay here with him and talk. She was still unnerved about this morning, he guessed, and he really didn't blame her. He wasn't sure if he should be happy about it or not. It meant she was bothered with him sleeping with someone else. She was jealous and he couldn't be happier. Of course, now he had to deal with her being pissed.

"Uh yeah,. So a mechanic with car troubles, huh? Kind of ironic, don't you think?" She asked with a smirk playing across her full pink lips.

She was uncomfortable, he could see it still. Did she feel bad about snapping at him this morning? Or giving him the cold shoulder during class? He doubted it, she didn't seem the type to feel guilty over that kind of shit. Maybe she realized she was pissed for no reason and decided to smooth things over, he didn't know. All he did know, was that she was still talking to him and that was a good sign.

Chuckling, he glanced down the street in the direction his car was at. He couldn't let her see it. She'd see all of the signs of him living inside of it. He didn't want her pity or what she might say to him. He specially didn't want her to give him that look Mel had when she realized he was basically homeless.

"Uh, yeah, real funny. Someone slashed my tires, tried to hot wire the thing before running off with my shit. Car's a piece of crap, but its my piece of crap, right?" He said with a shrug of his shoulder.

His ma had given him one thing before he left Queens. Her old ass beat up Volvo. When he realized he couldn't afford to stay in student housing, he had never been more grateful for the damn thing.

Savannah smiled weakly, knowing how he felt. She had something like that with her art work. It might be nothing fancy or worth millions, but she loved it. It might not be the same thing as his car, but she got what he meant. "I'm sure Mr. Finn wouldn't mind you using the garage to fix it up. Probably would spare a few tires for you. You're like his favorite." She said, looking around to see if she could catch sight of his car.

She'd only seen it a handful of times near the diner, but she hadn't been in it. His excuse was always the same. Why drive when he could very well walk? She never saw a reason to doubt his logic, so she didn't bother asking more.

Juice knew she was onto something, Mr. Finn really wouldn't mind him stashing his car in the garage. He could work on it after hours. "Not a bad idea, princess." He said, chuckling as he nudged her arm. He was about to say something else when a honk stopped him.

Looking over his shoulder, he noticed Mel waving him over from the bright red Mazda. He glanced back to Savannah quickly, he knew she had seen the older woman too. "That your mom or something, Juice?" She asked, curious to know who the older woman was. From what she could see, she looked old enough to be his mom, if anything his aunt. She knew nothing about his family, but it wasn't like she was looking to ask either.

He chuckled, if she only knew, he thought sourly to himself. He hitched his bag up on his shoulder, shaking his head. "Or something." He muttered under his breath before kissing her on the cheek lightly. "See you later, princess."

Juice walked off towards Mel's car, only realizing what he'd just done once he was already in and buckled. He'd kissed Savannah.

_Oh fuck_.


	9. Dreaming Of You

_Thanks for the reviews! Big thanks to KupKakes, of course. If you haven't already, you should definitely check out her story Monster. It's amazing! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Savannah, everything else belongs to their rightful owners._

_Chapter 9_

_#$%^&^*(^_

A few days had passed since the whole Juice/ Skylar incident. Savannah was doing great so far at avoiding them, for the most part. There was that run in outside of shop class, but that was it. She was out of the apartment by the time Skylar was leaving, didn't engage with her during class, and avoided walking with her. Juice was trickier though. She had to talk to him during class, he was her partner and finals were coming up. As much as she hated to admit it, she needed him.

Not only that, but she worked with him too. So ignoring him wasn't possible, and neither was avoiding him. They kept things general though. Only talking if absolutely necessary. There had been a couple of brushes of hands that sparked them both, but Savannah tried her best to ignore the feelings that came with it. Occasionally the topic of how his car was doing was brought up, but that was as far as small talk went.

Savannah had ventured to class early, like she did most days, so she could settle in before class started and the rest of the guys showed up. Walking inside, she was greeted to the sound of heavy breathing and moans. For a second, she was confused until it dawned on her. Someone was using the garage for a hook up before class.

She almost felt bad for whoever the poor guy was. Class would be starting soon and . . .

Savannah stopped dead in her tracks. It was _him_. Juice had some slut bent over one of the work benches, luckily not theirs, and going at her from behind. Her breasts were falling out of her shirt while he squeezed one of them, his face buried in her neck as he moved his hips. The girl seemed to be enjoying herself plenty from the sound of her whining.

Why were the fates against her? Why did she need to keep seeing this? It was like the world was against her and needing for her to see Juice with every damn bitch he decided to stick his dick into. Was it a sign? Could she just say she heard it loud and clear and does not need another hint? Cause now this was just getting old.

As if knowing she was looking at him, his head lifted and he spotted her. His eyes darkened, his thrusts becoming harder, as if he was trying to tell her something as their eyes stayed locked together. This should be her. It _would_ be her if she'd just quit being a stubborn little bitch. He was proving something to her. He didn't need to pine after her, he could have any other girl, and they'd be more than happy to give him what he wanted.

With a final thrust, she realized he was having his orgasm. Blushing hard, she realized she was _watching_ them. Moving back into the hall, she tried to pretend she hadn't just stood there and watched him get off. A few minutes later, the girl came out, fixing her hair to make it look like she hadn't just been fucked. She didn't even notice Savannah as she walked away, a slight limp in her step, a sure sign that she'd been fucked good. The thought alone made Savannah sick.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and headed inside for a second time. Looking over, she saw Juice changing into his Dickies by the lockers. He didn't even have to look at her for her to know he was grinning like a smug son of a bitch.

Clearing her throat, she straightened up and headed over to the lockers. She ignored him, not giving him what he obviously wanted out of her, and got changed for class. She knew he was watching her, waiting for some kind of comment. Might as well give him one, just not the one he was looking for.

"Patterson and Jeffers's are gonna be pissed if you left cum stains on their desk." She said outloud as she pulled on her suit, zippering it closed over her clothes.

Sparing a glance over, she saw he wasn't expecting that response. He wanted her to be upset like last time. He wanted her to be jealous, and while she was, she wasn't going to give him that satisfaction. If Juice wanted to get his dick wet, fine. She wasn't going to stop him, she'd told him that. It wasn't going to change her mind, and she didn't expect him to wait around for her. That didn't mean she had to talk to him though.

Just like with Skylar. Whether she was into Juice or not, she had crossed a line. She knew she had been with Juice, knew there was a part of her that still wanted him, and she had slept with him anyway. What kind of 'friend' did that? She knew Skylar liked to sleep around, not get tied down with one guy, but some guys were just off limits. It was a friend thing.

If she was back home and there was a guy Tara had slept with, that wasn't her brother, Savannah would know better than to go after him. Especially without talking to her about it first. It's one thing to go after him, but she did it behind her back and that was what hurt worse about it.

"I know how to clean up after myself, princess." Juice said, bringing her back from her thoughts.

Rolling her eyes, she closed her locker and headed over to their work bench while putting her hair up. He was close behind her, dropping his precious tool box on the table. Setting hers down, she glanced over. Juice always took extra good care of his tools. They were probably the nicest in the class. Not the most expensive, but that didn't matter here. It mattered if you take care of your tools, and Juice did just that.

She had to give him credit for that. It wasn't easy and she knew how bad the outcome could be if you didn't clean your tools. The two worked in silence as the class started, but it was starting to get to Savannah. Juice was never this quiet. Normally, she couldn't ever get him to shut up. "There's this guy, Kyle, at my family's garage. Never cleans his tools. They work like crap. He should take a page out of your book. I don't think I've ever seen a spot on yours before." She broke the silence.

Juice glanced over with a raised eye brow. That was the first time she'd initiated the conversation between them. Maybe he was making progress after all? He wasn't about to let this opportunity pass him though. "Uh, yeah. OCD, I guess. Went through hell to get 'em, need to make sure they stay the way I got 'em." He said with a shrug.

She understood that, he valued them. You took care of what you valued. OCD though, that was new. She saw hints of it before, when he would get anal about there being a mess at their station or how he'd be at the diner when a customer left a big mess. It wasn't just that though, she'd seen him do it to his jumpsuit too. He hated stains. It made her wonder if his place was scary clean too.

"So OCD, and ADD, there anything you don't have?" She asked, covering her mouth when she realized how rude that must have come off. "Sorry, that came out wrong."

He shrugged, not looking at her now. He hadn't told her about the ADD before. He knew his moods could be off because he wasn't taking his meds, but he didn't realize it was bad enough to notice. "How'd, uh, how'd you know I had that?" He asked softly, not wanting anyone to over hear. The last thing he needed was for them to think he was any more of a spaz than they already did.

She shrugged her shoulders, not really knowing what to tell him. It was just stuff she picked up on, there was nothing to be ashamed of. Some of her uncles had more problems than just not being able to focus. Hell, Tig was a seriously disturbed perv, but she loved him as much as he loved her. She trusted him with her life, as long as he never shared any details with her.

"You get distracted at the diner easily. Every noise, you always have to know what it is. When you're on break, you'll zone out playing with a straw wrapper. The other day when you were waiting for your ride, you couldn't sit still. Just little things like that." She explained, working on her engine part.

Juice watched her for a minute, not realizing she had noticed any of that. No one had ever noticed any of that before, no one paid enough attention to. She had.

It was a start.

_SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOA_

Savannah needed to shower before her shift at the diner. Getting in a quick lunch wouldn't hurt either. She was hurrying to her door, only pausing to get it unlocked. She was about to step inside when she heard the door behind her open. "Sav, wait!" She heard Skylar call out from behind her. "Come on, talk to me." Skylar pleaded when Savannah ignored her.

Skylar missed her and hated that they weren't talking because of some guy. It was stupid, and she just wanted her friend back. Savannah missed her too, but she was too much like her mom to just let it go. Sleeping with Juice felt like a betrayal to her, and she couldn't just forgive her for that.

"Just leave me alone, Sky." She said back as she shuffled inside and shut the door behind her.

Leaning against the door, she took a deep breath before pushing off and heading to take a quick shower. This day couldn't end fast enough.

Stripping, she climbed into her shower and turned around, letting the hot scolding water beat down on her head. Sighing, she ran her fingers through her hair to get it fully wet. God, this felt nice. The grease and grime swirled down the drain in a dark puddle as she rubbed her coconut body wash over her skin. She was so wound up . . .

Closing her eyes, the image of Juice entered her mind. He was fucking that girl, but she couldn't see her face this time. All she could see was his eyes staring her down. They were smiling, like he knew something she didn't. And full of sex.

Running a hand down her front, she paused at her mound. Was she really going to do this right now? It'd been over a month since she'd gotten off, and she was wound up tighter than a yo-yo. Closing her eyes again, she let her fingers slip past her folds as the image of Juice came back. The way his body had felt so hard and tight against hers . . . the muscles in his back that had strained while he was inside of her, rocking his hips.

Circling her little nub, as gasp left her lips as she imagined it was Juice. She wondered how his tongue would feel inside of her as she slipped one finger in first. She hunched over, grabbing the wall for support as she worked herself. _God_, she really did need to get laid.

Panting, she slipped in another finger. She bet Juice would be a master at this. He had mechanic hands, and those were amazing. She knew that from personal experience, not that anyone knew. Juice's fingers would be long and calloused, rough in just the right way when he stroked inside of her, touching her G spot. Her thumb pressed down onto her clit as she pumped her two fingers inside of herself feeling the shakiness of an orgasm starting.

She could feel the familiar heat pool in her stomach, muttering out 'Juice', just seconds before she came. Resting her head on her arm, she caught her breath. This was gonna be a long night.

_SOASOASOASOASOASOASOA_

Juice was in the middle of a shower at Mel's. He'd been staying there this week, taking her up on her offer to stay. Sure, it meant late nights he could have used the extra sleep from, but it got him a bed and a hot shower. He didn't need to worry about anyone walking in and seeing his ass or something. Plus, she cooked for him. And not just frozen meals either. Real food.

Mel's wasn't that bad a choice. Hot meals, a shower, and a bed. Not to mention the bonus of getting laid a few times a night, even once in the morning if she was in the mood. It was back to the real world now though. He'd come over after class for a nap, and ended up having a quick round with Mel before she left. Granted, all they had time for was him to eat her out, but he knew he'd gotten the job done right.

Now he needed to clean the smell of pussy off him before work. There was no time for a nap today, he guessed. He knew Mrs. P wouldn't appreciate him coming in smelling like sex, he'd already made that mistake before and had gotten a stern look and an order to go change his clothes after he washed up. He didn't want Sav knowing he'd fucked someone else either. Not after already going through that once today.

He wasn't even sure why he fucked Brittany . . . or was her name Amy? Maybe it was Stacy, he really couldn't remember. He'd been hanging out in the cafe waiting for class to come around and she deemed him worthy of her attention. One thing led to another, and somehow they ended up fucking in the garage.

He wasn't sure what had came over him when Savannah came in. He'd saw the look in her eyes while she was watching him. She wanted it. Wanted _him_. Seeing that look , it drove him insane. He didn't last much longer after that. Of course, he lasted long enough to stare her down. He knew this was what she wanted. Him to fuck her against the work bench like he was the blonde.

It would be great, he knew that without a question. She'd be all ready for him, dripping with need. Her nails would dig into the wooden table, her teeth biting her bottom lip as she watched him. Fuck, glancing down, he noticed he was at full attention. He didn't have time for this. Damn Mel for not getting him off before she left.

Closing his eyes, his mind went back to the picture he'd been building up in his head. Where was he? Oh, right, Sav was dripping wet, waiting for him to push in. But he had to work up to it first . . . . . .

Running his hands up her thighs, her breathing hitched in anticipation. She knew what was coming. Fuck, why did she have to wear those damn jeans. Tugging them down, he palmed her ass. Fucking hell, she had a nice ass. She'd been a bad girl. He grinned at that. A _very _bad girl. _Smack_. She moaned at the contact of his hand swatting her ass cheek. She loved it.

"That what you want? You want me to punish you, princess?" He asked, hunched over her as he nuzzled the back of her neck. Leaving another slap to her ass, it evoked a louder moan from her. "Course you do. You love it when I punish you." He muttered to himself, his hand beating away at his dick.

Once her ass was nice and pink from his punishment, he wasted no time in slamming into her from behind. She squealed, her nails digging into the wood hard enough to leave marks on it. Fuck, she was so tight. She felt so damn good. She was moaning his name, begging for him to go harder. "Yeah, yeah, you love it rough. Don't'cha, princess?" He groaned, imagining himself hammering into her. "Fu-fuck yeah, you do." He muttered.

He felt his dick spasm in his hand as his balls tightened. Crap, he was gonna cum before . . . fuck, what was he thinking? This was his fantasy. She didn't need to get off, but he wanted her to. Damn, he really wanted to see her face when he made her come. It would have to-to . . . _shit _. . .

Looking down, he saw his hand covered in white goo. He'd lost his train of thought and jizzed all over himself. Fuck, he was going to be so late for work.

_SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOA_

It wasn't until after he'd gotten dressed and repacked his things that he noticed what Mel had done before she left. Along side the spare key he'd been using to let himself in and out sat 8 hundred dollar bills all fanned out along with her car keys. A hastily scribbled note was underneath all of it.

_Thought you could use this handsome. C-ya tonight _

_Mel_

This was mind blowing. He'd yet to figure out how he was going to pay for the new tires plus the starter. Just when he'd thought his only option would be to ask his dealer for a loan on later weed sales, this happened. But . . . it was too much.

Juice didn't take charity or pity from anyone. Taking eight hundred bucks from a single mom was just plain . . . _wrong_. Glancing around at the house he was still inside of though . . . if anyone he knew could afford to do something like this, it was Mel. He touched the money chewing on his bottom lip in deep thought. To take or not to take.

The car keys were the easy choice. He'd borrow her car, sure, but it was just because it was freezing outside and would be even worse by the time he got off from the diner and Mel had made it clear she could catch a ride home with a neighbor. Sighing, he swiped the cash off of the table top stuffing it in his pockets. He'd think about it while he drove.

And think about Sav too. Something had to give there. He'd tried the sexy approach, the goofball approach, the friend approach, that left him with absolutely nothing. Especially not now that he knew, she knew all about things he'd been trying to keep from everybody else. The ADD, the OCD, the two jobs, that left him with just one last secret. And he'd never tell her that. Girls like her didn't go for guys like him. Not if they knew what they were getting into.


	10. A Step In The Right Direction

_Thanks for all the reviews! Almost SOA Day! Who else is excited/terrified? I know I'm both. As for the question on the other story, read this one first. I'll be going back and changing sometimes later on when I get to the seasons. Big thanks to KupKakes for beta-ing the chapter as always! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Savannah, everything else belongs to their rightful owners._

_Chapter 10_

_#%$^$^&%_

Tonight was one of the busier of nights for the dinner. Even the Perelli's were on the floor working, and Savannah felt bad. She and Missy, the other girl waitressing, couldn't keep up with all the orders. Even Juice was taking a crack at waiting tables. He liked helping out more when he could, she noticed. It was least he could do since he was a good twenty five minutes late. She'd saw him pull up in that same little red car . . .

She was pulled from her thoughts suddenly when a pair of hands were on her hips, grasping her bones through the thin material of her uniform. She gasped in surprise, looking over her shoulder to see Juice slipping behind her, flashing her that damn grin of his. "Sorry, didn't want to knock you over." He apologized quickly before slipping by and hurrying into the kitchen.

The whole night had consisted of little moments like that. Just little brushes, little touches, as they slipped by each other. She'd get a whiff of his cologne and her mind would go back to what happened between her and her hand in the shower. She wanted to be mad at him for being late, for what she saw this morning in class, but that damn shower had screwed her up.

"Hey, baby, why don't you come take our order?" A guy from one of the tables called out.

Looking over, she found it was group of guys, none much older, if they even were older, than her. Rolling her eyes, she went over and got ready to write down their orders. "Hi, I'm Savannah, and I'll be your waitress tonight. Can I start you off with some drinks?" She said quickly, having the speech down pat by now.

The boys were obnoxious, but nothing she couldn't handle. Writing down the drinks and appetizers they wanted, she tucked the pencil behind her ear and turned the leave. When she felt the hand on her ass, she tried her best to ignore it. She couldn't hit the customers. The Perelli's were cool and sweet, but not _that_ cool.

Clenching her fists, she looked over her shoulder and forced a smile before heading to the counter. "Fucking creeps." She muttered under her breath as she got to the counter. Leaning against it, she reached over and handed Mary, the waitress who tended behind the counter, her order of onion rings.

#$%^%&*^*

By the time Savannah's break came around, she couldn't be happier. Her feet were aching, and her hand was cramping. At least the crowd was starting to die down some. She was starting to get a headache, so to escape the noise, she hid herself away in the storage room. It was too cold to sit outside. She wondered if it would snow soon.

Snow was something she'd never seen before besides on the news and in pictures. Living in Cali, she'd never actually had the opportunity. As silly as it was, she couldn't wait. She had talked to Skylar once about it, and the blonde was dreading the winter to come. She hated the snow with a passion. Savannah had . . . shaking her head, she didn't want to think about Skylar.

The girl she thought was her best friend, had betrayed her trust. Juice, granted wasn't her boyfriend or anything close, was still off limits to her. Out of all the boys she could have chosen to spend her night with, it was the only one Savannah had an interest in. She knew Sky wasn't the only one at fault, a certain Puerto Rican she worked with was too, but _he _wasn't her best friend. No, that had been Skylar.

Looking at the paper in her hands, her thoughts of Skylar and Juice faded. It was her check, a real check from her first real job. She felt proud of herself. She'd worked for this on her own, and it wasn't just being given to her. Opening it, she felt a grin spread across her face when she saw a decent amount of money printed on the check. She could actually go out, pay for her own food and clothes. She didn't need her ma and Clay paying for it.

"So this is where you go hide."

Looking up, she saw Juice standing in front of her. He had a similar piece of paper in his hand and a bag she recognized from the kitchen. Mrs. P had made him something to eat again, no doubt sending him back here to eat it since there was no room out there. "Uh, yeah. It's too cold outside." She explained.

She was still thrown by her little . . . fantasy of Juice in the shower. She'd never done something like that before. She wasn't sure what scared her more; the fact she'd had a dirty thought about Juice, or that it'd been about Juice in the first place. Clearing her throat, she so did not need to be thinking about this with him right there. Not when he was within arm's reach with that damn tight shirt on . . . .

Juice glanced at the check in her hands and couldn't help but be a little bitter. He knew she was rich girl, that her mommy and daddy paid for her housing and probably her tools too. "So what you gonna spend it on first? Clothes, or alcohol? Maybe you and Skylar will go out for a night in the city." He said, nodding to her check.

He didn't have that. He had to actually work to get by. He was still paying off payments for his tools, and that alone was killing him. It was hard enough to get a warm bed just for the night, and he was both physically and mentally exhausted.

Savannah didn't know what to say to that. Yeah, her money was for extra stuff, but he made it sound like a bad thing. She wasn't even sure with this bitterness had come from.

"You see this one?" He asked, holding up his own check for her to see. "_This _. . . this is going to actual important stuff. Food, gas, maybe even a payment for my tools. Not all of us have mommy and daddy to pay for that." He went on.

Savannah could see this was a sore subject for him. This wasn't the goofball she'd just been in class with this morning. This was the side of Juice she'd barely seen. The one that worried and Mrs. P wanted to take care of. Granted, she understood where he was coming from, but she sure as hell didn't appreciate that he was taking it out on her.

Standing up, she brushed herself off and fixed her skirt. The last thing she needed was to accidentally flash him. She wasn't going to sit there and let him berate her just because her parents wanted to help her out.

"Look, I get it. You have it bad, but that's no reason to rip me a new one. Yeah, my ma and step dad help out, but getting this job? It was so I didn't have to rely on them, dumbass. So before you start running your mouth, you should know what you're talking about." She snapped, pushing past him to leave.

The guilt set in as he grabbed her wrist. He hadn't meant to snap at her. He was just upset he didn't get as much as he'd hoped. He was hoping to get more so he could pay Mel back for the tires. He didn't like having that debt over his head. With this though, he'd barely have enough for gas and the payment coming up for his tools. "I'm sorry, y-you didn't deserve that. Here, Mrs. P made her brownies." He offered, motioning to the bag in his hand.

Hesitation was clear in her eyes. She wasn't sure if she wanted to pull her hand back and keep walking or accept the offer. Mrs. P made those for him for a reason. She took care of Juice, and Savannah didn't want to step on any toes. "I don't know, JC. She made those for you." She knew it was a lame excuse, but it was all she had.

He just shook his head, she wasn't getting out of this that easily. He was tired of her giving him the cold shoulder since the Skylar thing. He'd fucked the girl, it didn't _mean_ anything, and she obviously had no problem watching him with the blonde earlier. Fuck, he couldn't think about that. It just made him think of the shower he'd had at Mel's, and him getting a hard-on now would do no one a favor.

Tugging on her hand, he got her attention back. "Just split the brownie with me. I won't tell Mrs. P. Pinky swear." He teased.

She looked at him as if she didn't believe him. Reluctantly, she sighed and nodded. She gave in, and he couldn't be happier. Sitting on the floor together, Juice broke the brownie in two and gave her the bigger piece.

"Thanks." She said, smiling weakly as she took it from him. The two shared a smile before eating their pieces of brownie in peace.

It was a start.

! #$$%

As the night went on, Savannah felt like she was getting the biggest migraine of her life. She'd never realized how annoying people could be, but she was gonna suffer through it. It wouldn't be work if she was having fun. Besides, this was practice for working at the garage. She'd seen her fair share of annoying customers there too.

She was bringing the order for the table of jerks. Juice was in the middle of cleaning up one of the tables a couple down from where she was. He was getting tired of the guys at that table just as much as she was. They had taken up wolf-whistling when Savannah or Missy passed by the table and he was getting sick of it. If they pulled anything else, he was gonna escort them out himself, and that wouldn't end well.

Savannah was handling the rush nicely though. He knew she was at her limit, but she kept on smiling and doing her job. Even now when one of the assholes was checking her out while she was handing out all the plates. To make it worse, one of the other fuckers had the balls to look down her shirt shamelessly. Yeah, he definitely wouldn't mind showing these assholes the door out of here.

"Touch me again and that hand comes off, darlin'." He heard Savannah growl.

Looking up, he saw that the moronic asshole number one had his hand firmly placed on her upper back thigh, just below her ass. That was all he needed to see. Gritting his teeth, he put down the tub of dishes, and stalked over there. "We got a problem here, man?" He said through clenched teeth, pushing the creep's hand off and stepping between him and Savannah.

Savannah stood there in shock, not knowing what to do as she watched the exchange. The creep who grabbed her stood up, standing face to face with Juice. He didn't even blink, Juice stood tall and fierce. He could be scary when he wanted to be, she guessed. The dumbass looked between them before seemingly deciding it wasn't worth it. "Nah, man. It's cool. We were just leavin'. Bitch ain't worth it." He grumbled, throwing her a nasty look over Juice's shoulder.

Juice surprised her as he suddenly grabbed the guy's shirt threateningly. "You wanna try that again? I think there was an apology in there somewhere for her putting up with you and your dumbass friends."

Her expression of surprise, turned to a smug little grin when she saw Juice had spooked this kid. Nodding his head frantically, Juice let him go as they waited for the apology. Looking past him, Savannah noticed the other three taking care of the bill. "Hey, I'd hope you're leaving her a good tip. Deserves it after you creeps." Juice cut in before looking at the fourth. "Sorry, you were saying? I didn't quite hear that apology yet."

Clearing his throat, the guy looked over his shoulder to get a look at her. Savannah wasn't sure if she was blushing in embarrassment or flustered because Juice was doing this for her. She cleared her throat, raising her brow as if daring him to tell her to fuck off instead. "I'm sorry for touching you." He said through gritted teeth.

Juice simply chuckled before flinching forward to scare them. "Now get out." He snarled.

And just like that, they were out and Savannah had a feeling her night was just going to get better from there. Juice waited until they were gone before going over and collecting the money on it. "How much was the meal?" He asked back. Grabbing the right little folder, she opened it and showed him. Counting the cash, he handed her forty of it. "I'll pick up the last ten of it. You deserve that after that." He said, giving her one of his dazzling smiles.

She didn't know what to say. This wasn't the same guy who had been flirting with her since the beginning of the year. Of course, as long as she'd worked here, he was like someone else. She didn't know to explain it. He was just . . . different. Leaning forward, she pressed her lips against his cheek, lingering for a moment longer than she probably should have. "Thanks, JC." She said quietly, giving him a small smile as she pulled away.

Juice looked stunned, not knowing what just happened. Savannah had kissed him, granted on the cheek, but he's take what he could get. Clearing his throat, he picked his jaw up from the floor and spoke up before she left. "Hey, uh, I'll walk you home tonight. Mrs. Perelli would feel better if you didn't go alone." He said, slightly lying on half of it. More like he'd feel better if she didn't go alone.

Savannah looked hesitant for a moment, but nodded anyways. She knew it was a good idea, regardless of the reason she didn't want to. It was stupid, and this time she was just blocking the little voice out. "Um, sure, JC. That sounds nice. Thanks." She said before leaving to grab another one of her orders.

Juice watched her go with surprised look on his face. It quickly turned into a big goofy grin that spread across his face. She'd said yes? She said yes! Things were looking good again for them.

It was a step in the right direction, that was for sure.

$% #%$^

Somehow, it'd gotten colder since Savannah got to work. Pulling her jacket tighter around her small body, she regretted not packing a change of clothes. Glancing over, she saw that Juice wasn't doing any better. He had a thermal on, but his jacket was crap for this cold. Mrs. P had checked them both, wrapping them up tightly before they left.

Juice had kept his promise of walking her home, and she couldn't be happier. She didn't mind the company walking. Especially so late at night. Mrs. P was another who seemed to love this idea. Savannah just wasn't sure if it was because she liked her and Juice or because she didn't have to worry about Savannah getting home alright. Especially since it was a rough city.

That woman loved taking care of Juice, she wouldn't put it past her to try match making too. The question was, did _she_ like that idea? Her and Juice? That was . . . that was insane. At best, she and Juice were just friends. The brownie moment and his standing up for her, those were just friend things. Maybe.

The two walked in silence, neither knowing what to say to break the ice. Juice had wanted this to be when he finally broke through her walls a little, but the fact he wasn't talking wasn't helping with that task. He couldn't make any progress if he wasn't speaking. Since when did he not know what to say? He usually never knew when to shut up.

Looking over at her, he noticed her shivering. _Do something, you big idiot_! He scolded himself, wishing he could smack himself. Clearing his throat, he slipped off his jacket and put it on her shoulders. He knew it wouldn't make that much of a difference, but it was the least he could do with what he had.

Savannah looked surprised at the gesture. Slipping her arms into the sleeves, she zipped up the jacket and gave him a small smile. "Thanks, but now you're gonna freeze." She pointed out the obvious.

He shrugged, not really caring. He was use to the cold. He knew this was nothing to how it was gonna be when it snowed. He'd have to figure out how to pull that off when the time came, he knew he'd mostly die if he slept in his car during a snow storm.

"Don't mention it. Don't need the princess getting sick. I think the teach would kill me if I got his star pupil sick." He chuckled, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Besides, something tells me I've had more cold weather experience than you."

She managed a small smile, knowing he wasn't far off. Their teacher seemed to like praising her for her good work. He liked Juice too, so it was the two of them who got the most positive feedback. The other guys in the class didn't like that much, especially since she was a girl. Class was not the most welcoming place for her. Juice was good at keeping the peace though.

Savannah could see her building coming into sight now. They were almost there, and that meant their walk was almost done. Feeling disappointed, she surprised even herself. Why was she disappointed? Usually she couldn't wait to get away from Juice. "I'm working late again on Thursday. Maybe . . . maybe, you know, you'd be up to walking me home again?" She asked tentatively.

She knew she'd have to do it then, or else she would have over thought it and second guessed herself. Juice looked surprised, wondering if he'd had heard her wrong. There was no way he'd heard her right. But, she was waiting for an answer. She wanted him to walk her home again. He couldn't jump on it, he'd come off too eager. If he waited too long though, she'd take it back. He had to play this off just right.

Coming up to her building, he leaned against the door while she looked for her key. She was still waiting for an answer from him. "I don't see why not? Don't want anything to happen to you on the way home. Mrs. P might have my neck if something happened to one of her girls." He chuckled, trying to play it off as if he was no big deal.

Giggling, she got the door unlocked and looked off. "Please, Mrs. P couldn't punish you if she wanted to. She adores her little Juan." She teased.

He felt his face heat up at the name. Mrs. Perelli hated his nickname and never used it. Savannah couldn't be anymore wrong if she tried though. That woman would have no problem scolding him, let alone hitting him with her broom if he stepped out of line. It wouldn't be the first time.

"You'd be surprised." He chuckled.

Pausing for a moment, she seemed to debate something over in her head. Whatever it was, she seemed to settle it as she leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "Thanks for walking me home, JC. I'll see you tomorrow in class."

Juice touched his cheek as she slipped inside and headed to the elevator. He couldn't seem to move his feet. He was frozen. That was twice tonight that Savannah had kissed him. If walking her home got him this far, he was definitely willing to keep doing it.


	11. Making The Right Decision

_Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are awesome. I've had a couple people asking me about the other Savannah story. You should read this one first since I'll be rewriting the seasons when I get to them. Big thanks to KupKake who beta'd this chapter. I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Sav, everything else belongs to their rightful owners._

_Chapter 11_

_#$#$%$^&%&%_

A week had passed since the night in the diner when Juice stood up for her. Her hours had increased, as had her amount of homework from her classes. She was getting swamped but in a good way. It was kinda nice to be busy. Savannah finally had the night off, and nothing to do. The lazy part of her wanted to just sleep all day. And that was the plan.

Sleep all day, work on the last of her school work all night. It sounded like a good enough plan for the night, or at least she thought so. She snuggled into her pillow, seconds away from falling asleep, when there was a banging on her door. Groaning, she put her pillow over her head, praying the person went away.

"Ignoring me's not gonna work anymore, Savannah! I know you're in there, let me in!" She heard Skylar call out from the hall.

When the banging continued, she knew she'd need to get up soon before someone came and kicked them both out. Not bothering to put her robe on, she padded through her apartment and opened the door to her angry friend. She knew her mom would be disappointed she didn't check first, but she knew it was just Skylar on the other side of the door. "I have nothing to say to you." She said through a crack just big enough to see Skylar's profile through.

Savannah went to close the door, but Skylar wasn't having any of that. She stuck her foot in the doorway before pushing her way in. "No, I'm sick of this cold shoulder shit. We're hashing this out whether you want to or not." She said, not taking no for an answer letting herself in.

If her mom could meet Skylar, Savannah had a feeling she'd like her.

Skylar went as far as sitting on her couch, making it clear she wasn't going anywhere until this thing was done. Savannah held out for another minute before sighing, shutting her door before going over. She sat on the other end of the couch. The two sat in silence for a moment before Skylar realized she'd need to start this. Taking a deep breath, she stared. "Look, I get it, you're pissed I slept with Juice, but this is ridiculous."

Savannah looked offended. It wasn't ridiculous to her. Skylar was her best friend, she should have known better. "How is it ridiculous?" She scoffed.

Shifting around, Skylar looked uncomfortable. The last thing she wanted to do was piss her friend off more, but she wanted this to be over. She was sick of the cold shoulder she was getting from Sav. The blonde wanted her friend back. "Because we're not in high school anymore, Sav. I didn't sleep with your boyfriend. You said you weren't interested in him, he's hot and single, and he certainly wasn't saying no. I know he walks you home after work, so how can you be friends with him but ice me out?" She asked, the hurt clear in her voice.

She was right though. Savannah had forgiven Juice, for the most part. He'd been walking her home every shift they shared since the incident. When he didn't, she'd always get a text from him asking if she got home alright. A part of her knew she shouldn't encourage it, she wasn't blind to the fact he liked her. It was sweet though, and she needed a friend in this big city, so she kept brushing it off as a friends thing.

"JC and I are just friends. You and I, we're best friends. It's different for us because . . . because you knew there was something between him and me. He should have been off limits. I've never had a best friend before, Skylar. I don't . . . I don't know how this works. Growing up in a small town, with the family I have . . . it's not easy. I got picked on more than I made friends. Anyone who pretended to be my friends, just wanted to get closer so they could meet my uncles." Savannah explained.

She knew that wasn't an excuse. She knew Skylar was right, they weren't in high school. She said she didn't want Juice, and just because she slept with him once shouldn't mean he's off limits to her. Seeing them together though, that hurt like hell. It felt like someone had stabbed her in the back, and that someone was Skylar.

"Seeing you and him in the hall, it felt like . . . I don't know, like it was a stab in the back. He was looking at me with this smug look and it just . . . it _hurt_." She went on, grimacing at the memories of that week. "So didn't help the next time I saw him? He had this blonde bimbo bent over one of the work benches in class."

That got Skylar's attention. "Shut up, he did not." With a nod, Skylar burst out laughing. "What a man-slut!"

And from there, the rest of the morning went by with a tub of Ben & Jerry's and giggles.

$#%#^%

Walking into the familiar club, Savannah still wasn't use to the crowd. She'd been here almost three months and it still amazed her how many people could fit in one space. She took in the strobe lights and the heavy scent that would make her head hurt in a few hours. The girls made their way over to the bar. Skylar ordered them a round of drinks.

Looking into the crowd, she wondered if Juice was working tonight. She knew that should be the last thing on her mind, but she was curious. She wasn't even sure why she wanted to catch sight of him. If he was working, it wasn't like she could talk to him. Did she even want to talk to him? Sure, they were friends. Friends could talk.

But tonight wasn't about Juice. Tonight was about her and Sky patching up their friendship. She really did miss her. It was hard to come home and not rant about her shift or her classes to her, and it was harder to sit next to her and not just whisper over to her in class.

As they clinked their glasses, both cheered in celebration. This was going to be a fun night, Savannah decided. She was going to cut loose and have fun. Tomorrow it was back to classes and work, but tonight she could have a couple of drinks and dance .

Pulling her out of her thoughts, Skylar yanked her up from the seat they had taken up at the bar and pulled her over to the dance floor. Squeezing in, the girls wasted no time in starting to dance to the techno beat. They bounced to the beat, laughing as they moved together. The people around them paid them no attention, lost in their own worlds.

Soon enough, they were approached by two guys. Skylar had no problem welcoming the blonde one behind her, leaning into him as they moved in sync together. Savannah turned to face the red head behind her. He was cute, she noticed right away. The red hair and freckles worked for him. He was a good few inches taller than her, good build. She could work with this.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, he drew her closer by putting his hands on her hips. Not a bad dancer either, she realized. His face was nuzzled in her neck, his hot breath hitting her skin as he breathed hard. She didn't mind much. She'd rather be looking at him, sure, but it wasn't like he was stepping on her feet or anything .

Her eyes roamed the room . A chill went down her spin, the feeling of someone watching her coming over her. There, in the back corner. Juice. He was here, and he'd found her before she could find him. From the scowl on his face, she could tell he didn't like what he'd found either. Her brow raised in a silent challenge, as if daring him to do something about it.

Maybe it was the two drinks she'd already had, but she almost wanted him to do something . The thought of him shoving this guy away and pulling her through the crowd, it made her insides warm up. That was something that just happened in movies though. He wouldn't do anything like that. Disappointment flashed through her, and she suddenly didn't feel like dancing with this guy anymore.

Pushing away from him, she gave him a weak smile before slipping through the crowd and heading back to the bar. Waving her hand, she called for another drink. Thankfully he'd given her drinks before with Skylar, so he didn't bother carding her for this one. Sitting down, her eyes scanned the room for him again. He wasn't in the corner anymore. Curiousity filled her as she searched for him.

Was he on his way over here? No, she couldn't see anyone coming in her direction. Looking back at Skylar, her heart dropped. He was coming up to Skylar and the two guys, his goofy grin in place. He wanted to dance with _her_, not Savannah. Her fantasy was coming true, only for the wrong girl. The two guys backed off as Juice stepped in.

At least Skylar seemed to realize a few minutes in that her partner had changed. She even looked tensed when she realized it was Juice. It felt like a slap to the face seeing Juice dance with her, all the while knowing she was watching. Again. This couldn't get any worse. Until it did. He was whispering in her ear. God only knows what, but Skylar's eyes immediately shifted to the bar to find her.

Savannah's cheeks blushed when she realized they were talking about her. This couldn't be anymore mortifying if she wanted it to be. What did she do? She couldn't just leave, she wouldn't give them that much power over her. She couldn't just sit here and gawk at them either though. She wouldn't be the heartbroken idiot.

Grabbing another drink, she got up and moved out of line of sight. Just because she couldn't leave, didn't mean she had to watch them or be watched by them.

_ #$%#%$^_

Savannah could feel the effects of all the drinks she'd had tonight. Her head was swimming with thoughts that were heavy, like she was under water or weighted. Or something. After seeing Skylar dance with Juice, even after she confessed she liked him out loud, it made her good mood go completely sour. Now all she wanted to do was go home, but Skylar was her ride and she wasn't sure walking was the best idea either. She didn't want to give them that satisfaction either.

So she was stuck here, not sure what to do with herself. That led to the drinking, and now she felt the sudden urge to give Skylar and Juice a big F-U and have some fun. Slipping off the stool, her landing was a bit unstable, but she didn't care. The room was spinning as she found a spot on the dance floor. Closing her eyes, she raised her arms up and started to sway to the beat. This was so much fun, she thought to herself. Just dancing and letting loose.

Blocking out the rest of the world, she was in her own bubble as she danced. It was just her here, no backstabbing best friend or grease monkey partner. It was only her, just the way she liked it.

But, then she didn't. She hated being alone. That was why she loved the club back home in Charming. She'd never be alone. Sure, there was a charter here too, but she barely knew the ones here. She missed Tig, Bobby, even Kozik. Obviously she missed Jax and Opie too.

Her movements began to slow as her mood turned for the worse. She just wanted to call home and tell them how much she missed them. She wanted to tell Kozik she even missed him, Piney too. He was a grouchy old man, but she loved him too. Love. That was some evil shit. It hurt more than it felt good.

She was pulled from her thoughts when someone put their hands on her hips, pulling her back into whoever it was. For a moment, she wondered if it was Juice. "Don't look so down, baby. We still have a dance to finish." That hope was quickly forgotten when she glanced back to see it was the guy from behind. How long had she'd been here? Why hadn't he moved on to someone else since she pushed him off? Why did she even push him off in the first place? She couldn't remember.

She let him pull her against him, moving her with him to the beat as he pressed his face into her neck. Tilting her head back, he took the chance to start kissing her neck. In the back of her mind, she knew this was wrong. He wasn't the one she wanted kissing her neck. It didn't feel as good like when Juice did it. His grip was too tight on her hips, no doubt going to leave a bruise if he kept it up.

She could feel his hard-on against her back and tensed up. This wasn't what she wanted. This wasn't _who_ she wanted. Her body wasn't complying with what she wanted though. She turned to push him off, but he didn't get the hint. Suddenly his lips were on hers and she was pulled flush against him. Pushing against his chest, she tried to keep her mouth closed. She was hoping he'd get the hint and stop.

Of course he didn't, but someone else did. The ginger was suddenly yanked off of her and tossed away. Surprise filled her wide eyes as she saw Juice standing there, fuming from the looks of it. "You alright?" He asked, worry suddenly coming over him as he looked over. He was worried about her. Maybe she was wrong, maybe he didn't want Skylar after all? She really hoped not.

All the anger was suddenly replaced with another feeling. Lust. This was twice now he'd come to her rescue. Not saying she needed a white knight, but in her current drunken state, it was greatly appreciated. "I'm perfect." She muttered as she moved closer. Before he could question what she was doing, her lips were on his.

He didn't hesitate on kissing her back. It was like a knee jerk reaction. This was right, she thought briefly as she let him deepen the kiss. She was getting that familiar feeling she got when she was getting a good kiss. His fingers clenched around the bottom of her shirt, tugging her against him.

Her kisses were sloppier this time, but still amazing. She wasn't as skilled as Mel, but not as rushed as Skylar. Somewhere in the middle, and he liked that. His eyes shut as she started kissing his jaw. Her lips were soft, gentle. They felt good. So good. "Let's . . . go back . . . to . . . my place." He heard her whisper between kisses.

That seemed to wake him up. As badly as he wanted to accept the offer, and he probably would have if it was anyone else, he couldn't take advantage of Savannah like that. If they were going to hook up again, he wanted her to be sober and actually remember it. Pulling away from her, he kept her at arms length. "Hey, hey, no need to rush, princess. How about we get you home and go from there?" He suggested.

With a dazed nod, he gave her a weak smile before wrapping an arm around her. She looked a little wobbly on her feet. Looking towards the bar, he noticed his friend behind it watching him curiously. He motioned to Savannah with his head. He didn't need to explain to him, he knew he'd get it. With a shared nod, Juice knew he was covered.

Pulling Savannah out into the cold crisp air, he wondered if he should just walk her home. From the look of her though, he knew she wouldn't make it half way. That left his car. Was that a good idea though? She'd see the little room he'd made up in the back seat. Was she sober enough to really connect the dots though? Hell, would she even remember seeing it come morning? He doubted it.

Car it was then.

She seemed semi aware as he led her down the familiar alley he'd parked his car. He didn't like parking it where people could look inside. He didn't need his co-workers putting two and two together. "Are we gonna fuck again back here? That-that was so much fun, JC. Like, the best fuck I've ever had." She spoke up, giggling as she leaned against him.

He couldn't help but chuckling. He doubted she'd be telling him this if she was sober. It was a nice ego boost to know he was the best she'd ever had though. "Not tonight, babe. Maybe next time." He chuckled, stopping at his car. He put her up on the front hood while he unlocked the car. He should probably get the heat going so she didn't freeze.

Going back to her, he helped her down off the hood, pausing as her body brushed against his own. Looking down, he found her looking back up. Brushing her hair back, he wished he could take advantage of this, but he'd hate himself later if he did. She'd hate _him_ if he did. "Come on, lets get you in the car and take you home." He said softly, breaking the stare as he helped her into the passenger side.

Jogging around the side, he slipped into the driver's seat and revved the old engine. Looking over at her, he had to take a deep breath. She was biting her lip, looking at him with that lusty look in her eyes. She wanted him, and fuck, he'd be lying if he said he didn't want her too. He wasn't some jerk though. He wouldn't take advantage, even if her hand was reaching over and stroking him through his jeans.

This was going to be the worst drive of his life.

#$%$%^^

Walking through the front door, Savannah only had one thought on her mind. She wanted to kiss Juice again. She wanted him to kiss her back, maybe even do more. If she didn't do this now, she was going to back out later. Juice was here, in her home, and she doubted that was going to happen again. She knew he wanted it too, his hard-on spoke for him while they were driving back to her place.

He was trying so hard to keep himself in check though. It was one of things she admired about him. He could be a good guy when he wanted to be. Of course, even he had his limits, and her touching him like she did was his. She was smiling as he pushed her against the door, shutting it in the process. His mouth attacked her neck, just like she wanted him to. He couldn't take it. He wanted her.

Her fingers threaded through his hair. It was longer since the last time they did this, she realized. He nipped at her neck, causing her to gasp and tug in his hair. "Juice." She moaned. He chuckled, kissing the spot he'd just marked. Pressing his lower half into her, she blushed upon feeling his hard-on. It was clear what he wanted.

His hands grabbed her wrists, pinning them above her head. His mouth moved to hers, their lips moving in sync now. There were too many clothes between them. She wanted him to move this along, move this to the bedroom. He was keeping it at this though. He might not be able to resist kissing her, but he could control his dick. It couldn't go further than kissing.

As long as they stayed away from furniture and her hands stayed out of his pants, he could keep this from crossing a line he wasn't willing to cross. She meant something to him, and he did really like her. "Juice, please." She pleaded. She had an ache inside of her, a need she knew he could fulfill if he let himself. It'd been so long, and she wanted him so badly.

Pulling back for air, both were breathing hard. Their eyes were locked, both sharing a similar look of want. She didn't see why they weren't moving this forward. It was obvious he wanted to fuck her. So why wasn't he? She was offering herself to him willingly. She wanted it. Needed it, dammit. Couldn't he see that? Feel that? "Come on, Juice. I want to be with you." She whispered, pleading with him.

Shaking his head, he knew the moment was over. He couldn't do this. Making out with her was one thing, but he couldn't sleep with her. Not tonight while she was drunk. He didn't want her to regret it. "I will if you still want to tomorrow. I'll crash on the couch. You should, uh, head to bed. Mind if I, um, you know, go take a cold shower?" He asked, chuckling weakly.

He saw the confliction on her face. She didn't want to sleep, she wanted to fuck. With a frustrated, sigh, she finally gave in and nodded. Letting her go, he fixed his shirt and gave her a quick kiss before bolting to the bathroom. "I'll see you in the morning then." He called back before disappearing down the hall.

Savannah huffed, frustrated both sexually and mentally. Juice wanted her, it was clear enough, so why didn't he take advantage? She was too drunk and tired to figure it out. Fixing her clothes, she yawned and headed for her room. She'd just have to figure it out in the morning, she guessed as she went into her room and dropped onto her bed. It wasn't long before sleep came over her and all thoughts of how confusing Juice was disappeared for a few hours.


	12. Some Progress Made

_Thanks for the reviews! You guys are awesome! How insane was that episode last night? Abel was such a cutie. lol Big thanks to my beta Kupkakes. I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Savannah, everything else belongs to their rightful owners._

_Chapter 12_

_#$%$^&%^&*_

Savannah woke up with a killer headache the next morning. Her head was pounding and the room was too damn bright. Last night was a blur after a point, she didn't even remember getting home. Opening her eyes, she looked around to make sure she was in _her _home. She vaguely remembered dancing with that guy again. Touching her lips, he had kissed her. She couldn't remember if that was a dream or if it really happened though.

No, no, it definitely happened. She didn't black out, she could control her drinking better than most of the guys back in Charming. Why did she drink so much anyway? Oh, right. Sky and Juice were dancing. After Skylar told her she was sorry for sleeping with him behind her back. Maybe she shouldn't have forgiven her so quickly.

There was still a piece missing. How she _actually_ got home.

Had she brought the guy back to her place? Looking over, she could tell the other side of the bed wasn't used. Looking herself over, she noticed she was wearing one of Jax's old Samcro shirts. She still had underwear and a bra on. She hadn't had sex then. That was good. The last thing she needed was catching something from a guy she said less than ten words to.

So how _the fuck _did she get home?

She jumped at the sudden loud noise coming from the living room. Savannah took a moment to just listen, trying to figure out what it was. Someone was snoring up a storm. So she _did_ take someone home last night, and they slept on the couch? That didn't make any sense. What guy comes home with a girl and doesn't sleep with her? Not that she was complaining, she was glad she didn't sleep with a complete stranger, but that didn't explain why there was snoring coming from her living room.

Pulling the sheets off her bed, she glanced at her bedside drawer, remember that a glock was kept in there if need be. Grabbing her robe, she slipped it on as she left her room. She wasn't sure what to expect when she got out there, but the sight of Juice sprawled out on her couch wasn't it. He certainly made himself at home.

From the look of it, he welcomed himself to a shower and fell asleep watching her TV. At least he had the decency to turn it off before he fell asleep. She should have woken him up, but she paused to take him in. He was laid out in just his boxers, having taken off his jeans and shirt some point in the night.

She found herself blushing at the sight of his hard-on. A part of her was curious to know what he was thinking about. The other part was louder and told her she didn't want to know. His snoring snapped her out of it. God, for such a cute guy, his loud mouth really did ruin it sometimes. _Go figure._

Grabbing the blanket hanging off the back of the couch, she unfolded it and draped it over him. He had to be freezing, and the last thing she needed was to be the reason he got sick and couldn't work. She had a feeling that wouldn't go over well for him.

Brushing his hair out of his face, she paused when a familiar scent hit her. Leaning in, she took a good whiff of his head. Jerking back, she looked at him stunned. Her shock turned into disbelief. "Motherfucker, he used my shampoo." She muttered under her breath.

He'd used her shower, and who knows how much of her bathroom utilities. She had special body wash that wasn't easy to find here in New York. Last week her ma had to ship it all the way from Charming. She was picky about her body wash. Her shampoo not as much, but still . . . he shouldn't have used it.

Grabbing his clothes, she tossed it at him with a sharp "Get up."

He woke up with a gasp, not expecting his clothes to get thrown at him. Cursing under his breath, he looked around confused before spotting her glaring at him. Obviously she wasn't a morning person, he thought to himself. "Good morning to you too, princess." He grumbled as he shifted around to sit up.

Scratching his head, he yawned and stretched out the creaks in his back from sleeping on her couch. It wasn't the most comfortable, but hell of a lot more comfortable than the back seat of his car. He knew he could have slept in her bed with her, skipped the cold shower and finally get somewhere with her. He wasn't going to take advantage of her though, and he had a feeling she wouldn't have appreciated waking up naked and confused with him either.

When he slept with her again, he wanted her to remember it. From the look of it, he doubted she remembered their little make out session back at the club that made its way over here. He wasn't about to remind her when she was pissed at him already.

Savannah rounded the couch and headed for the kitchen. Her headache wasn't going to go away on it's own. Getting up, Juice realized his 'problem' hadn't deflated. Seeing her in her robe did not help , and remembering the kiss last night hadn't either. He was curious to know if she still wanted him though.

Worst case scenario, she elbowed him and told him to get out. Which, he gladly would at that point. Best case, she let him take her there in the kitchen. The third option being she at least showed signs of wanting him too, even if he didn't get past second base. He could live with that one, he supposed.

Walking up behind her, he brushed her hair off her neck and dipped his head. She tensed as he started kissing the sensitive skin. She slowly relaxed and leaned back into him. His hands rested on her hips, innocently enough he figured. Hearing her breathing hitch, he knew he was doing something right. "Wh-what are you doing, Ortiz?" She asked him, her voice barely a whisper and breathy.

The corners of his mouth twitched into a grin as he nibbled on her ear. He fought back the groan when he felt her push back against him, her ass rubbing against his morning wood in just the right way. If she wasn't careful, he wouldn't be able to stop himself. "Thought . . . that was . . . pretty . . . obvious." He chuckled in between kisses.

She grabbed the counter to keep herself from falling forward. Wincing, she felt him sink his teeth into her neck, no doubt meaning to leave a mark. She'd forgotten how good a kisser he was. Closing her eyes, she let her head fall back, giving him better access. Juice's lips caressed her jaw bone, then his teeth nipped at her ear lobe, tugging on it gently. It wasn't until she felt his hand slip into her robe and down her thin light blue lace panties did she snap out of it.

Pushing his hand away, she slipped out of his hold and far enough away he couldn't pull her back. "We're not doing that in my kitchen. I-I don't even know what happened last night. If you . . . if we, I didn't . . . I was drunk, Juice." She felt guilty, knowing something must have happened last night. She just didn't know what.

He knew that, it was why he stopped them last night. Of course, she didn't know that. He obviously made the right choice though. "Nothing happened last night. Clothes stayed on, I brought you home and sent you to bed. Took a cold shower. Sorry, it was either that or go to sleep with blue balls." He confessed, not realizing how bad that sounded.

If it was anyone else who said that to her, Savannah would have kicked him out then and there, but this was Juice. The man with no filter. She was use to it by now. She shook her head, smiling as she went back to making breakfast. So maybe Juice wasn't so much of a bad guy. Anyone else would have taken advantage, but he didn't. He was obviously interested, but he had manners. No doubt thanks to Mrs. Perelli.

"Well, thanks for showing some restraint then, Ortiz." She said back, looking over her shoulder to see him watching her.

It took her a moment to realize he was really looking at the food she was making. He was hungry, but she doubted he'd say as much. Juice didn't like hand outs, she'd seen as much before. Mrs. P might make him eat at the diner, but he refused when she offered to pay for him to get his hair cut or buy him some new clothes. She loved babying him, but he didn't want to be a charity case. She could understand that, she wouldn't want to be one either.

She didn't bother asking as she made him a plate. He looked surprised, but didn't fight her on it either when she offered it to him. Her excuse was that she made too much, but he knew better. He was just grateful she didn't make a big deal out of it. She slipped by him and headed to go sit down on the couch. He went to follow her, but her voice stopped him. "Maybe you should put some pants on first."

Chuckling, he knew that was a good idea. Putting his plate down, he grabbed his jeans and slipped them on before plopping himself down beside her. Leaning back after grabbing his plate, he watched TV with her. Much to his surprise, they ended up watching cartoons. They had a couple hours before class to kill. Glancing over at her, he realized he liked this. Sitting next to someone and just hanging out.

He could get use to it.

$#%^&%

Mechanics class was hands down the hardest today. Working next to Juice after what happened that morning, was nearly impossible. Their hands would bump and for some reason she turned red every time. He'd chuckle, and she'd blush even more. At a point, he'd even been bold enough to make a move. He claimed it was to help her with what she was doing, but she knew it was just so he could nuzzle her neck.

God, he was going to drive her insane if he wasn't careful. Or get them both in trouble. Neither was something she wanted.

At a point, he had even pressed himself against her, making his hard-on obvious to her. He wanted her. Badly. She was going to give him permanent blue balls soon. This was the hardest he'd ever worked for a girl, and it was just day one. He knew Savannah wasn't like Skylar or Mel, she wasn't looking for casual sex. It was an accomplishment just to have made any progress with her.

"Ortiz, people are gonna think you're excited to see me or something if you keep pressing that joystick of yours into me." She whispered back, smirking when she pushed him back.

He got the message, back off. And he did. For a the most part. Moving back to his half of the table, he gave her the space she wanted and tried to think of anything that would cool him down. Mrs. Perelli. That usually did it. But then he started thinking of the diner and how hungry he was. Then his mind drifted to Savannah in her little waitress uniform and how much he wanted to just . . . _fuck_. This wasn't helping.

Hearing her giggle, he knew she'd figured out he was having trouble. Damn, she could be evil when she wanted to be.

"Now this is what I'm looking for." A voice startled them both.

Looking up, they saw their teacher coming over. Sharing a look, both were nervous they'd been caught fooling around. It wasn't like they were exactly being subtle about it. It was hard to remember there was other people around them sometimes. "Savannah, the carburetor looks amazing. Have you gotten a chance to work on the spring lever?" He asked, looking over the piece she'd been working on the last few classes.

Clearing her throat, she gave him a small smile and a nod. She was almost done putting the engine she'd been putting together all semester. The end of the semester was coming up fast and she was hoping the engine would score her a decent grade. Of course, the fact her project was nearly finished, didn't sit well with the others in the class. The whispers she could hear behind her was more than enough proof of that.

"Uh, yeah. I checked it on Thursday, teach. I should be able to move it to the old impala sometime next week." She said proudly.

He nodded, obviously approving of how well she was doing. Glancing over at Juice, he was doing well enough. He was working on a side job at the moment, but she'd seen him hard at work in past classes. "The rest of you might want to take some notes from Teller here. At least someone knows how to stay on task . . . Ortiz." He shot a look to the Puerto Rican beside her.

Juice's head snapped up at his name. Savannah couldn't help but stifle a laugh upon seeing his expression. He looked like he'd been caught red handed with something. Then she realized he'd been trying to get rid of his boner. Blushing, she looked away. Poor Juice.

"Don't you like seeing me around here though, teach? If I finish quick, where's the fun in that?" Juice said, hoping he saved himself the embarrassment.

He was hoping the table blocked any sight of the bulge in his pants. That was definitely the last thing any of them needed, and there was a chance their teach would switch his partner if he thought Sav was too much of a distraction for him. Granted, she _was_ a distraction, but it was one he didn't mind having.

Thankfully, their teacher decided to leave him alone after that, turning his attention back to Savannah instead. He was looking over what she had left to do. "You'll need a bigger nut for this part, Savannah." He instructed, pointing to where he was talking about. "Otherwise, good job so far. Keep it up."

And with that, their teacher walked away and moved onto someone else. Savannah was looking through the box of nuts she and Juice had. Her happy mood lasted all of two minutes before it was ruined by the jerks at the station behind them. "Hey, Teller." One of them called out loud enough for them to hear. Savannah turned her head to see what they wanted. "I've got your nut right here." He chuckled, grabbing his junk.

Juice tensed, his fists clenching. He wasn't sure about Savannah, but he was sick of these assholes taking shots at her. Savannah could take care of herself though. She only proved that every chance she could. Today being no different. "Thanks for the offer, Jacobs, but I've already got two perfectly big nuts. Ain't that right, Ortiz?" She shot back, smirking as she looked between the two and Juice.

Juice's eyes bugged out at the implication. She did not just say that. But of course she did, because she's Savannah Teller. Clearing his throat, he nodded quickly. He didn't trust his voice not to squeak.

When the two had nothing to add, Savannah gave them a smug wink before going back to her work. Of course, any sense of victory was gone the moment they heard them speak up again. "It's not fair. She's got Ortiz doing all her crap for her so she'll fuck him." One of them muttered to the other. Unfortunately, they were loud enough for both Savannah and Juice to hear them.

Looking over, Juice could see how stiff Savannah had gotten. She wanted to turn around and hit which ever one said that, but she was better than that. She wasn't going to risk her future because one guy said something. It didn't change how much it had to hurt her. This was why she didn't want to start something with Juice. She didn't want them thinking he was helping her because she was putting out for him.

Glancing back, Juice wished he could do something for her, but he knew he'd just make it worse for her if he did it now. He'd just have to be more creative about it.

#$%^$^&%

After class, Savannah couldn't have gotten out of there quick enough. There was no way in hell she was sticking around for more taunting, and he didn't blame her. Besides, it gave him an opening. He found Jacobs in the parking lot and waved him down. "Hey, man, I wanted to ask you something." He said out, jogging over to the car he was about to get into.

The guy looked nervous seeing Juice coming up to him. Good, he should be.

Holding up his hands, he wanted Juice to know he wasn't looking to start anything with him. It was one thing to tease Savannah, but Juice had some weight on him. "Look, man, I didn't mean anything by what I said. If she's screwing you to get you to help her, that's none of my business." He said, hoping Juice wouldn't take it the wrong way.

Raising a brow at him, Juice wasn't sure what he could say to that. Savannah wasn't a slut, she worked hard for what she had accomplished in that class. That was all her, he barely even had to help her. Seeing that Juice wasn't impressed, Jacobs took a step back, holding up his hands in defeat. "I'm not dissing you, man. Teller, she's got a great rack, her ass ain't bad either, and if I had a chance to tap that, I'd jump for it. I don't blame you." He said in a panic.

God, this guy was an idiot. He didn't know when to shut his mouth. Juice knew Savannah had a great shape, but he didn't like other guys noticing it. it was hard enough to get where he was now, he didn't need to add any competition into the mix. Not that this idiot would be competition, he was pretty sure Sav was waiting for the chance to smack the hell out of him just like he was.

Juice let out a fake chuckle, nodding his head as if he was in agreement with him. Jacobs seemed to buy it, because he was chuckling nervously with him. "She does have a pretty great rack, doesn't she?" Juice laughed.

"Fuck yeah she does." Jacobs laughed, buying into Juice's act.

Without warning, Juice grabbed two fistful of Jacob's shirt and pushed him against the side of his car. All signs of joking around were gone from Juice's face. If anyone was around them, they certainly weren't paying them any attention. "You ever talk shit about Savannah, ever mention her chest or her ass again, and I'll beat you so bad, you won't be able to walk for weeks." He snarled, shoving him against the car again for good measure.

When he didn't say anything, Juice shoved him again. "Am I clear? Savannah doesn't need help, she's just better than you. You look in her direction again, say anything to upset her, and I'll personally make it my job to break those hands of yours." He threatened. All he could manage was a small nod before Juice shoved him to the ground and left a few good kicks to his side. He wanted to make sure the message got across.

Spitting in his direction, he left him bawled up on the ground before jogging off.


	13. She's His Who?

_Thanks for the reviews! Who's ready for some more Juicy scenes tonight? I know I am. I'll probably be having a heart attack lol Juice is gonna be the death of me. As always, big thanks to my beta and friend Kupkakes. I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Savannah, everything else belongs to their rightful owners._

_Chapter 13_

_ #$%^%*&%_

Savannah was heading into the back to find some more napkins. They weren't that busy at the moment, but they were running low. What she wasn't expecting, was to be pulled into the broom closet and pushed against the door as it shut.

"What the . . . Juice?" She said surprised, the confusion clear in her voice as she looked to see that it was him.

It'd been a couple of days since their last run in like this. Finals were coming up, and she needed to focus on those instead of figuring out what this meant with Juice. Apparently, he didn't agree. "You've been avoiding me." He said , his voice low as he hovered over her. His hands seemed to make his intentions clear enough.

She could feel one of them playing with the hem of her skirt while the other was twisting one of her loose brown curls around his finger. They'd both been busy all morning, she was lucky to avoid him this long. "Finals are this week. I go home next week. There's no point in . . ." She was cut off when he pressed his mouth against hers.

The familiar spark exploded as their lips moved against the others. Her eyes fluttered closed as her fingers threaded through his hair, tugging on the short black locks as she opened her mouth. Their tongues danced together as the kiss grew deeper. The hand that had been on her thigh, was now squeezing the flesh as he pulled her against him.

"Juice," She started to say in between kisses, knowing this was a bad idea.

He shook his head, silencing her as he kissed her. He didn't want to talk about the fact she'd be going home in a week. He wanted to focus on right here, right now. He wanted to focus on kissing the spot in between her neck and her shoulder that made her make that sound. He was definitely going to focus on the fact she was letting him run his hands up her skirt.

Curiosity got the best of him, wondering how far she'd let him go this time. Kissing her neck, he slipped his hand further up her thigh. A groan rumbled in his chest when he realized she was her ass was bare. No way would she come to work commando. That meant . . . a thong. "Fuckin' hell, Savvy." He groaned into her neck.

If he wasn't hard before, he definitely was now.

Lifting her up, her legs wrapped around him as he pressed her against the door. Their lips were locked as his hand palmed her ass cheek. He couldn't rush this, even if they did only have a few minutes. He knew nothing beyond feeling her up would happen here, but he was going to get as far as she'd let him.

His wandering hand found it's way around to her front, moving in between their bodies as he slipped his fingers into the little piece of fabric. Pulling his face back, he wanted to see her reaction. He could feel how wet she was for him already and couldn't help but grin.

"You been thinking about this?" He whispered into her ear nipping at her earlobe, then sucking at the place just underneath it. He could smell her body wash, it just screamed intimacy, being that close.

Savannah gasped in reply as he slipped two fingers inside of her, his thumb brushing against her clit. Her little hands were gripping his biceps, her bottom lip held between her teeth in an effort to keep herself quiet. It wasn't working. He could hear little whimpers escape as he pressed down on the sensitive little button, pumping his fingers to try and feel out her g spot.

And there it was. Her eyes fluttered close the second his knuckles bumped against it. "J-Juice . . . Stop. Not . . . Not . . . Ohmygod!" She dug her nails into his tan skin, sure to leave little crescent shaped marks behind.

"Feels good?" Juice teased, wishing like hell they were anywhere but in a closest. God, he could smell how turned on she was. The muskiness . . . he could do something he'd been to if they were anywhere else.

"Y-y-yes . . . Oh!" This time her gasp wasn't from pleasure. It was from the door suddenly opening up behind her back almost sending both of them tumbling out.

Savannah's face turned blood red the instant she spotted Mr. P scowling at them, not the least bit embarrassed at what he'd walked in on. "I should get back to work." She stuttered out pushing him away, trying to fix herself at the same time.

"That's a good idea." Mr. P nodded, his eyes on Juice in a way that had him squirming. "Juan?"

"Yeah umm . . . I'm gonna . . . yeah." Juice avoided looking the older man in the eyes, squeezing past him quickly.

Juice didn't know what to do. He suddenly wished his break was over and he could avoid Mr. P at all costs until he could leave. He couldn't believe the old guy had caught them. This had to be a nightmare. A really bad dream. Mr. P didn't need to know about anything sexual. Maybe he thought they were just innocently hugging.

Sitting at the counter, he couldn't sit still. His nerves were getting the best of him. He found himself drumming his fingers against the counter, his eyes scanning the diner every few seconds. He would be horrible at poker, he figured. He was too fidgety.

When he felt a hand touch his shoulder, he nearly fell off his stool. Yeah, he would definitely suck at poker.

Looking over, he saw Mr. P slip onto the stool beside him. He looked good for his old age, Juice noticed. He'd seen some old pictures of the old couple and they were both lookers way back when. Clearing his throat, this was not the stuff to think about right now. "I believe it's time you and I had a talk, son." Mr. P spoke up, breaking the silence.

Juice winced at the mention of 'son'. It was a sore subject with him, one he knew Mr. P didn't know about. No one did. Not even Mel. If this was 'the talk' he was thinking it was though, his health class in middle school already covered that. "Uh, I think I'm a little too old for the, um, you know, the _sex talk_, Mr. P." He said lowly, his eyes shifting around to make sure no one else heard him.

What threw him off was the fact the old man was laughing at him now. He hadn't meant for that to come off as a joke. It really, _really_, was too late for it. The old man seemed to find some humor in this though. "No, no, nothing like that, Juan." He chuckled, clearing his throat before he grew serious. "Women, son, are complicated. You'll meet dozens, and some will come and go before you even know it. There will be one or two that stick around though. Those ones, the good ones, are the ones that you have to watch out for." He started to explain.

Juice listened to the old man, curious to see where he was going with this. Then again, apart of him still wanted nothing more than to bolt. Rubbing his hands against his jeans, he waited for Mr. P to keep going.

"A woman, is like . . . is like a car, Juan. You have to be careful of how you treat it. If you use it too much or don't take good care of her, she'll be gone. Women like that lady friend of yours that drops you off-_don't_ give me that look. I might be old, but I have eyes, son." He cut him off before he could even open his mouth.

"Those kind of cars, they might be pretty and run pretty good for a while, but they aren't meant to last. Now cars like my Maria and Miss Savannah, they're special. They might have rough exteriors, but they'll run for a long time if you treat them right." He went on to explain. "Do you understand what I'm saying?" He asked seriously.

Juice wasn't sure if he had a confused expression on his face or what, but Mr. P knew he wasn't getting it. It should all make sense, but something wasn't clicking in his head. "Women like my Maria and Savannah, Juan, you take them out on dates. Make them feel special. They deserve respect, not the disrespect of what I'm sure I interrupted." He explained more simpler.

"It wasn't what you-"

Mr. P shook his head, silencing Juice before he finished that sentence. "I was your age once before, Juan Carlos. I've been married half my life. I know exactly what you were doing and you're lucky my wife wasn't the one to catch you. She would have beat your behind with her broom into next month." He said, making it clear that things could have been a lot worse.

Chuckling weakly, Juice nodded, knowing the old man was right. If Mrs. P had walked in on them, there would have been a lot more yelling in Spanish and him getting whacked.

_ #$%^%^&_

Savannah was bussing one of the tables since Juice was still on break. She'd seen him talking to Mr. P a few minutes ago. She still couldn't believe the old man had caught them in the closet. Talk about embarrassing, there was nothing worse than a 60 year old man walking in on you mid orgasm. Hearing the purr of an engine out front, Savannah raised her head to see a familiar red Mazda pull up.

She wasn't sure what she was hoping to come out of that car, but it sure as hell wasn't what ended up coming out. It was the mystery woman she'd seen before. She'd picked Juice up when his car got jumped. It was his aunt or something, so why shouldn't she come visit him at work? Shaking her head, she went back to work.

Mel came inside, lowering her Dolce sunglasses as she scanned the room for a certain Puerto Rican she loved to spend time with. After a minute of looking, she realized he wasn't out on the floor. She knew he was here though, he was always here. Looking again, she noticed a familiar brunette. She'd seen her with Juice when she picked him up.

Savannah was trying to keep her head down, not wanting to draw the woman's attention. Just because she knew who the lady was, didn't mean she wanted to talk to her. Unfortunately, luck didn't seem to be on her side. "Doll, think you could help me with something? I'm looking for Juice?" The older woman asked in a shockingly girly tone.

Savannah wasn't sure what the feeling twisting up inside of her was. It couldn't be jealousy, she was not jealous. This woman was his aunt for god sakes. That was just wrong! After what she and Juice had been doing in the supply closet though, she didn't like the idea of any other woman asking for him.

"Um, I think he just went into the back to clock back in. He'll be back in a few. You're welcome to sit and wait for him though." She said as politely as she could.

The last thing she wanted to do was be rude to Juice's aunt. This lady, whoever the hell she was, looked disappointed that Juice couldn't come see her right away, but she forced a smile and nodded before going to find a seat at the counter. Savannah watched her for a moment, nothing screamed Juice in this woman from what she could see. The only thing they had in common was their tans. "I wish Juan would ditch that _puta sucia_. She's no good for him." Mrs. P spoke up as she popped up beside her.

The brunette was certainly confused. She didn't have a clue as to who this woman was, or how she knew Juice besides the fact she was his aunt. Mrs. P obviously didn't approve of her, and the way she spoke of her and Juice, she had a sick feeling she wasn't his aunt or mother like she'd originally thought.

"I thought she was his aunt or something?" She asked slowly, a churning in her stomach.

Mrs. P looked like she wanted to laugh. Glancing over, Savannah took the chance to look this woman over again. She looked nothing like Juice, but that didn't rule out aunt. She could have been married in. Juice could have had uncles she didn't know about. "With the way that woman fawns over him, not likely. She takes advantage of his situation. You'll see." Mrs. P explained, having a bitter look on her face before she went behind the counter and into the back.

Savannah hardly thought Juice was a victim if this woman was 'special friend', but she still was curious about his 'situation'. Wiping down the counter, she pretended not to notice Juice coming out to talk to the redhead. Mrs. P was right, she was definitely not related to him. The way she was touching his arm, stroking his cheek, even how she was smiling at him, her eyes wide with an adoration; it was all sure signs that they were sleeping together.

A pang of hurt hit her. He was sleeping with her, even after whatever's been going on with them. Granted, she didn't know what it was going on between them, but it was still _something_. As if feeling her stare, Juice looked over his shoulder at her. She immediately dropped her head. She knew she was caught, but she could at least pretend she wasn't. This was why she didn't want anything serious, it was too much trouble.

From her peripheral, she could see the woman leaning closer, her hand snaking down Juice's back to brush across his ass. Definitely not his aunt. She chanced one last look, glancing just in time to see Juice lean down and kiss the redhead, tongue obvious in how their mouths moved. She was going to be sick. So sick.

"It's Savannah, right?"

Looking up, she saw a guy, not much older than her, standing across from her. She'd seen him before. He was in her history class, they'd partnered up before. She'd never forget those baby blue eyes anywhere. "Uh, yeah. Ryder, right?" He nodded, his grin lifting up in the right corner. "What can I do for you? You want to order something?" She asked, looking for her little notepad.

Shaking his head, he reached over and touched her arm to get her attention back. Looking up, Savannah paused in her search to see what he wanted. "Actually, I was wondering if you'd like to go out. Movie and all that. I wanted to ask you before, but I couldn't, you know, get the words out quick enough." He chuckled. He looked hopeful, wishing she'd agree to go out with him.

Savannah wasn't really convinced, this guy needed to work on his opening. She was about to turn him down before she heard laughter. Glancing over, she saw the woman leaning over and giving Juice another kiss, squeezing his hand, before turning to leave. Clenching her fists, Savannah felt anger flow through her veins before she turned back to Ryder.

"Sure, I'd love to go out with you, Ryder. I'll see you Wednesday?" She asked, plastering a fake smile as he lit up and nodded.

She was expecting for him to run off now, but he took her by surprise by leaning over and pecking her lips with his. Her eyes widened in shock, but he was gone before she could fathom what had happened. Watching him leave, she realized Juice had caught the end of that, and he wasn't happy. Good. If he could sleep around, she could too. It wasn't like they were official.

Giving him a look, she matched his stare before Mr. P rang the bell from the kitchen. Someone's order was ready, and it was time to get back to work. With one last look to Juice, she cleared her throat and went to grab the plates of food.


	14. Green With Jealousy

_Thanks for the reviews! How intense was the last of that episode? Juice better be okay where he is. Big things, of course, to my Beta Kupkakes. This might be my last update for at least aweek or so, I'm going on vacation and don't know how much I'll be able to come on. I do not own anthing in this chapter, besides Savannah. Everything else belongs to their rightful owners._

_Chapter 14_

_$$%Y$%#$%_

Juice decided to walk it to work Wednesday. It wasn't too cold, and he knew asking Mel would make him late. Mrs. P had warned him that if he came in late again, she'd whip him with Mr. P's belt when she'd saw him the day before. A part of him was curious if she'd actually do it, but the smarter part of him knew not to push it.

Walking up to the diner, he noticed some kid leaning against the diner waiting for someone. He wasn't exactly a prep, but pretty close. He was a little rich bitch that much was obvious. Then again, who wasn't compared to him now days?

He pulled open the door to the diner and paused seeing Savannah at the counter talking to Mrs. P. It had only been a few days since their run in inside the closet, but she'd been giving him the cold shoulder since then. He wasn't exactly sure why. Maybe he'd find her later when they were working . . . no, he had the night off.

That was why he was here so early. He wasn't really working a shift today, it was just a handyman job. It wouldn't take more than an hour, two at the most. Some extra cash didn't hurt. He wasn't working the club until eleven tonight either, so, really, he just had the afternoon to catch up on school work and sleep.

Watching the little interaction between Mrs. P and Savannah, he noticed that whatever it was, Savannah was happy about it. She lit up as she hugged the old woman before turning to leave. Her steps faltered for a moment when she saw him, but she gave him a small smile and kept walking.

Juice's eyes followed her out of the diner, and much to his shock and displeasure, she went right over to that guy he'd seen on the way in. A feeling of bitterness came over him as he watched her kiss the guy's cheek before slipping her hand through his. What the hell was going on? Only a few days ago she'd been clinging to him, moaning his name, in the supplies closet.

"_Ay Juancito mio_, there you are. _Estas maquinas tontas no trabajan_." Mrs. Perelli exclaimed, scowling at the register in question.

The Perelli's had finally gotten new registers. Which explained why Juice was there. Neither of the Perelli's knew how to set them up, let alone use them. Being the computer genius he was, he offered to help them out. It was the least he could do. It didn't hurt that Mr. P offered to pay him a few bucks either. He felt guilty taking the cash, of course, but he wasn't gonna lie and say he didn't need it.

"English, Mrs. P. You know I know better Yiddish than Spanish." He chuckling, adjusting his bag as he walked behind the counter.

"Don't sass me, _Juancito_." She scolded but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

As curious as he was to find out what had just happened with Savannah, he was here to do something else first. Savannah could wait. Hopefully.

Getting to work, Mrs. Perelli left him to his task. In the back of his mind, he was wondering what Savannah had been here for and who the douche was. He needed to get this done though. Sav wasn't his girl, he didn't need to know who all her friends were. If she was making any at all , good for her.

Time seemed to drag by as he worked on getting the cash registers up and working. It didn't help that he kept glancing at the clock. He had absolutely no claim on the brunette, only a nagging that it hadn't been him to ask her. That brought on the question of, did he want to take her out?

Shaking his head, he couldn't even think of that. Even if he wanted to ask her out, in reality, he couldn't take her anywhere. He didn't have the spare cash to take her to a movie. He could barely afford to take care of himself. Besides, when would he even have the time? Between work, classes, and hell, even keeping Mel satisfied, he was running on fumes for sleep as it was.

The smell of food brought him out of his thoughts. Looking up, he noticed a plate of eggs, pancakes, and bacon sitting there. "_mi hijo_, eat up. Take a break." Mrs. P said, motioning for him to eat the food.

How could he say no to that?

Grabbing a fork, he immediately dug into his breakfast. He moaned in delight, his stomach thanking him for the food like it did every time Mrs. P cooked him something. Glancing over, he noticed her crossing Savannah off of the schedule for the night shift. "Sav called out? She looked fine when I came in earlier." He spoke up stabbing at the eggs with his fork.

He was hoping to come off like he could care less, but he really wanted to know and this was his opening. Of course Mrs. P knew better, but she played along. "She asked for the night off. She and a young man are going to a movie tonight. She offered to take the morning shift this Saturday instead." Mrs. Perelli explained, sparing him a glance as she fought back the smile on her face.

Juice hoped he was coming off as calm as he was trying to be. Confirming what he'd guessed was going on didn't help his mood. He didn't like that someone was else was scoring the date he wanted. He should be the one taking her out. He knew what she'd like to do, he knew what her limits were. He wouldn't push her into something she didn't want, even though he knew she most definitely did want it with him.

Clearing his throat, he finished his plate of food and wiped his mouth. "Well, uh, I'm just about finished here, Mrs. P. I can come in early tomorrow and just test run it. I've, uh, I've got something to do soon. You know, um, important stuff. Really, really, important stuff." He rambled as he packed up his bag. Kissing her cheek, he slipped past her and hurried out.

Mrs. Perelli turned to watch him go, a knowing smile on her face. "Of course you do, _Juancito_."

_##$%#^%_

Sitting on the edge of Mel's bed, Juice was still wound up. He'd come home to find Mel watching TV, the image of what a bored housewife looked like. He'd been on edge knowing Savannah was out on a date that should have been with him, and he figured sex would take his mind off it. He knew deep down it wasn't, but it did distract him for a few minutes at least.

Now, the wondering was back. A part of him wanted to go down there and step in, make his claim, as bad as that sounded. He knew she'd never go for it though. She didn't like feeling like someone owned her.

He tensed when Mel wrapped her arms around him from behind, nuzzling his neck. He'd almost forgotten that she was behind him. He looked over his shoulder, giving her a weak smile. "Sorry, I was spacing out, babe." He apologized reaching up to rub her hand.

The last thing he needed was Mel finding out he was thinking about someone else while he was in bed with her. That was drama he didn't want, nor need. "You need to relax, baby. You got any of that weed to spare? It usually calms your jitters when you're in a mood." She said, rubbing his shoulders.

She thought this was one of his ADD moods, when he couldn't settle down. If only she knew it was far from that. "Nah, not in the mood." He said with a shake of his head.

Normally, he would have jumped at the chance to light up, but he just wasn't in the mood to get high. He knew that his lips got loose when he was under the influence, and he didn't want to risk going on a rant about Savannah's date. Not to Mel that was for damn sure. Her adoration only went so far.

Tugging on his boxers, he got up and crossed the room to find the duffle bag he'd been keeping in her closet while he stayed here. Maybe a shower would help clear his head? If nothing else, he wouldn't smell of sex. "Why don't we go out then? Get your mind off whatever's going on. I know yours finals are coming up, right? Maybe you're just stressed out." Mel suggested, pulling the sheet around her while she looked for her clothes.

Juice's ears perked up, an idea hitting him almost instantly. This was his opening. Granted, probably not his best one, but it was an opening none the less. "Not really feeling the club, I have a shift there tonight. How 'bout a movie or something? There's that new one that just came out. You mentioned it the other day." It was innocent enough of a suggestion. If they happened to bump into Savannah and her date, it'd be sheer luck.

"Movie sounds great, hon. We can wash up and head over, see what's playin'." She said, getting up and heading into the adjoining bathroom.

He was in luck. Mel seemed to love the idea. The two of them basically alone in the dark, how could she not love it? It was perfect. He knew she wouldn't think as much if she knew he only wanted to go because he knew Savannah was going. She didn't need to know that though. With any luck, this day wouldn't end up being too badly for him.

$#%$^&

Savannah and Ryder were waiting in line to buy their tickets. He'd taken her out to breakfast somewhere on the other side of town. She wasn't really into the fancy dishes, meals she couldn't even pronounce for another thing, but she kept her mouth shut. She wasn't about to ruin things over where they ate, even if she did prefer the Perelli's diner.

They couldn't go wrong with a movie though. As long as they didn't see a chick flick, she'd be up to anything else. She used to stay up late with Jax and Opie all the time just watching old movies until they all crashed. She loved movies.

One thing she hadn't expected to see, was Juice heading over with that . . . rich snob she'd mistaken as his aunt. She looked proud to be seen with a younger man, Savannah noticed. The idea of Juice touching this woman made her sick though. The hands he'd touched her with, had touched the old hag too. It made her realize she really didn't know where those hands had been. Skylar was one thing, but this woman, well, she wasn't scoring Juice any points.

Was she jealous? Yeah. She didn't like the fact Juice was here taking that woman out on a date, when all he'd done with her is try to get in her pants. She thought things were different between them, that they were going somewhere. Obviously she'd read too much into it. He wasn't any different than any other guy.

She stared at them for a few minutes, trying to figure out what was so great about this woman, what made her good enough to take out on a date? Did she really want the answer though, she wasn't sure. A part of her was scared to find out the answer to that.

Before she realized it, Ryder was ordering the tickets. She zoned back in just in time to hear him ask for two tickets to one of the only chick flick playing. He had to be joking. She'd even told him she didn't want to see a chick flick. She'd take action or comedy over romance any day of the year. Obviously that went right through one ear and out the other. "I thought we agreed on no chick flick?" She asked as they walked inside.

Shrugging, Ryder headed over to the crowded concession stand to order them some popcorn. "I know, but nothing else seemed interesting to me." _To him_. That was what bothered her the most.

He hadn't even asked for her opinion on the movie. Not that it would have mattered, he'd have picked the one he wanted even if he did. Sighing, she waited in line with him. She wondered if he'd let her choose her own drink or not. Juice would have let her. Hell, he wouldn't have even thought to take them to see a chick flick. He'd have gone for . . . _crap_. She had to stop thinking about him and what he'd have done differently.

Glancing over her shoulder, she noticed him and his 'date' come inside. Obviously he wouldn't have even been interested in asking her in the first place. He already had someone to take on a date. "Savannah! Savannah, did you hear me? Are you even listening to me?" Ryder asked, snapping his fingers in her face.

Her eyes lingered on Juice long enough to see him scowling in their direction. Blushing, she realized he'd heard Ryder snapping at her, literally. Turning her attention back to him, she fought the urge to snap back at him. "Sorry, what were you saying? I was looking at all the posters." She lied, giving him a weak smile.

He didn't look amused by her answer. "I got us a small popcorn, no butter. You don't need that, trust me. I got us waters too. The soda fountain is disgusting. Have you ever wondered how often they really clean those? Just gross." He complain, handing her the small popcorn.

Savannah felt insulted. What did he mean 'you don't need that'? She might not be a pencil, but she liked her shape just fine. Most guys she knew liked when a girl had some curves in her. Not having bones dig into you wasn't a bad thing. She had the urge to demand them to pour on the butter, but she pushed it back. She could live with no butter on her popcorn this one time. Maybe.

As they headed into toward the theater, she spotted Juice and his date ordering their stuff. She was caught off guard when she saw, not Juice paying, but his date. He was letting her pay for the food and drinks. Not even Ryder was that bad.

They found their seats pretty easily. They weren't too far in the back, more toward the middle of the section of seats. There weren't that many people around, and she had a feeling that was what he wanted. He didn't waste any time in wrapping his arm around her shoulders, resting his hand dangerously close to where it shouldn't be.

Her day was just getting better, note the sarcasm, when she noticed Juice and his date taking the seats behind them. Out of this entire room, he had to pick the seats right behind them? Was he serious? He wouldn't ask her out, but he'd basically crash the one time someone actually did ask her out? This had to be some kind of joke.

As the movie started, Savannah was doing her best to ignore Juice staring holes into the back of her head. Or maybe he was just glaring at Ryder's arm around her shoulders. She wasn't about to turn to figure it out.

SOASOASOASOASOASOA

Behind the young couple, Mel wasn't completely blind to what was going on. Juice hadn't fought her, for once, on seeing the romantic movie. When they'd come into the theater, he'd scanned the room before suggesting they sit in the back. She hadn't complained, she'd figured he'd want to pay more attention to her than the movie, but he'd chosen the row behind the girl she'd seen at the diner.

Now, as the movie went on, she couldn't help but feel bitter. Juice's eyes hadn't left the little brunette twits's head since the room went dark. Every few minutes, she'd notice how his fists clenched and his jaw tightened. He was jealous, and it was obvious this little outing wasn't about them at all. It was about that girl, and Mel didn't like it at all. Not one bit.

Squeezing his hand, she finally managed to pull his attention away from the brunette and back to her. Leaning over, she captured his mouth with hers, giving him a demanding kiss. He hesitated for a moment, before kissing her back. Something else he didn't usually do. This wasn't good, not good at all.

Savannah didn't need to turn around to know Juice and his date were sucking face. Still, she felt compelled to turn her head. Glancing back, she saw them full on making out in the corner of her eye. A pang went through her heart at the sight. Maybe she was wrong, maybe he didn't care that she was here on a date.

Well, _fine_. If he could enjoy himself, so could she.

Scooting closer, she rested her head on Ryder's shoulder, her hand stroking his thigh. He seemed to get the hint because no sooner were his lips on hers. It felt like a competition as the two pairs kissed their respectful dates.

From the corner of his eye, Juice saw that Savannah's date was pushing his luck, trying to move to second base before Savannah wanted to be there. He could tell she had tensed up, but let him grope her breast shamelessly. Momentarily forgetting about his kiss with Mel, he kicked the back of the other man's seat, hard. It was hard enough to jolt him forward and off of Savannah.

The brunette gasped in surprised, now soaked from her spilled water and touched her lip that had been bitten on accident. She was a mess. When she realized what happened, her eyes narrowed on Juice. "What the hell, Ortiz?" She hissed, trying to keep her voice down.

Getting comfortable in his seat, he shrugged smugly. Mission accomplished. "Foot slipped."

Rolling her eyes, she knew better than to believe that. He'd done it on purpose. Gritting her teeth, she got up with a quick 'I'll be back' and left to go clean up. Juice waited all of a minute before making up some bogus excuse. Mel was going to be pissed. He exited the theater, scanning the hallway for her. He saw her further down trying to wipe herself off using a paper towel.

Sighing, he knew he'd need to apologize for spilling the drink on her. He hadn't meant to do that, he just wanted the creep off of her. "Sav! Sav, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to spill the drink on you." He apologized, ripping off another piece of the paper towel.

Giving him a quick glare, she kept her focus on trying to dry her shirt. At least it wasn't soda, that would have left a stain. "Then what did you _mean _to do? Why are you even here, Juice? And with-with _her_? Who the hell is she anyway?" Savannah snapped, her jealously bubbling over its stewing pot.

She didn't mean to ask all of that, but she wanted answers. She was so confused. She didn't understand how he could kiss her, touch her, all those times, and be with someone like that . . . that woman.

He didn't know how to explain Mel to her. A part of him didn't want to. It would mean explaining more than he'd like to about his situation, and he wasn't ready for her to know just how bad off he was. "Mel is . . . It's complicated." He said, his eyes flickering to hers. "As for what just happened . . . I don't know, I guess . . . I guess I got jealous. You didn't look comfortable either. You didn't want him touching you anymore than I did." He pointed out.

Silence fell over them for a moment, their eyes locked as their hands froze where they were. It was like they were both trying to figure something out. Savannah was the first to make a move, darting closer. Leaning up, she closed the space between them and pressed her lips against his. He was quick to pull her against him as he kissed her back with just as much force.

Their lips battled for control as her fingers curled around his jacket, pulling him down to her. His hands gripped her sides, pulling her as close as he could. It wasn't close enough though. Spinning them around, he pressed her against the wall, his lips leavings her as he left a trail down to her neck. "JC." She moaned, a gasp leaving her lips.

Whimpering, her body arched into his. Fuck, he wanted her, and she wanted him. Her body felt like it was on fire. Her skin burned with every kiss. This kiss was becoming too heated. Anyone could come out and see them, especially the two people they had actually come here with. Sense seemed to come back to Savannah when she pulled away. "JC, stop. Stop. We-we can't. I'm here . . . I'm here on a date, and so are you. We can't do this. I-I'm sorry." She said, pulling herself away from him before taking off back into the theater.

Juice stood there in shock, still trying to catch his breath from that kiss. Whatever it was between them was far from over. He just wished he knew what the hell "it" was.


	15. She's Not My Girlfriend

_Thanks for the reviews! Big thanks to Kupkakes for getting this finished so quick so I could update before I go on vacation! I can't believe I'm gonna miss next week's episode. I'm gonna be a nervous wreck lol I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Savannah, everything else belongs to their rightful owners._

_Chapter 15_

_$%^%&*^*(&(_

After the movie, Juice and Savannah went their separate ways with their own dates. Mel and Juice went back to her place, and it bugged him like hell that he didn't know where Sav and her date went. Both of their nights out were a joke after that kiss, it was clear who they really wanted to go home with. Only, they hadn't.

Mel hadn't wasted anytime in getting him upstairs and undressed when they got back. She wanted his attention on her. She'd seen how he'd looked at the other girl at the movies, and she didn't like it. Juice was _her's_. She knew he'd strayed when he'd had to, but it was all about getting a bed for the night. It never meant anything, and he'd always come back to her in no time.

But this one had been different, she could tell. He'd been jealous of this girl's date and when she left to clean up, he'd followed after her. When they both came up, she'd know that 'I've been kissed good' look anywhere. She'd taught Juice how to kiss, taught him how to use that mouth of his in other places, he wasn't suppose to use those skill on some bimbo brunette waitress.

It was time for her to remind him why he stuck with her and didn't run off with some ditz half her age like her ex had.

Straddling him, she wasted no time in foreplay before sliding down onto his cock. He was already hard, and fuck, she loved ridding him. Pressing her hands to his chest, she bit her lip to keep from crying out. He felt so damn good inside of her, just like he always did. He was just so thick, so hung, it almost hurt for him to go so deep, but in a good way.

Looking down , she expected to see him looking back at her, biting his lip like he always did when she rode him. He usually had that big goofy grin on his face, but not this time. He wasn't even looking at her. His hands weren't doing . . . well, _anything_. He was staring off, his lower body just going through the motions. He wasn't here with her, and that scared her to wonder where his head was.

_With her_, she thought bitterly to herself.

Grabbing his chin, she turned his face to face her. "Stay with me, handsome."

There was a double meaning behind that, she knew he'd realized that. "Always, babe." He said gazing up at her.

He gave her his goofy grin and nodded, his hands grabbing her waist as he pulled her down on him. That seemed to be a good enough answer for her. She didn't need to know what was going through his head. She didn't need to know he was wondering if Savannah was doing this with her date and how much he wanted to beat the crap out of the douche for even thinking about touching Savannah.

Nope, she didn't need to know that.

#$%^#$^%

After tiring Mel out in the sheets, Juice snuck out to sit out on the front porch in his sweat pants. There was a little chill and a few snowflakes falling, but he didn't to mind. He had an hour before his next shift, and he knew he wouldn't be sleeping through it like he'd originally planned.

Lighting the blunt in his hands, he took a drag off it. He had to figure this Savannah mess out. Did he want to be with her, or was it just a 'can't have, but I want' type of thing? Exhaling, he knew it wasn't just a fling with her. He wanted her badly. More than just a fuck too. He liked walking her home and just talking to her in class.

He'd never really had a serious girlfriend before. He had one, but it was more of an awkward excuse for a hook up than really dating. Back in Queens, he was never the coolest kid around. None of the popular girls took an interest in him, except when they needed something concerning computers. He was the best, he just didn't know if that was something to gloat about or not. What had being smart done for him? It didn't help him here. He was homeless, working two jobs, and trying to go to school.

He felt like he was on his last nerve, about to snap if he was pushed anymore. He had a feeling figuring this thing out with Savannah would be that push. He had a good thing going with Mel here. He'd get a hot shower, food, and she wasn't bad in bed. She saved him all those years ago. Which had him feeling slightly guilty at the idea of jilting of her.

He'd been attempting to do laundry again, the proof of his last failure being the shirt he was wearing. It'd turned pink the last time he tried to wash his clothes. He didn't have the spare cash to buy new clothes though.

"You look lost, sweetheart. You here helping out your ma?" He remembered she'd asked him in a sweet voice with a kind smile.

She thought he was a kid himself, and in reality? At nineteen he was. He was still new to being on his own, even after living alone for a full semester already. He should have gone home to Queens during break, but he knew if he did, he wouldn't have came back for the next semester. So here he was, attempting, and failing, to do his own laundry. Again.

He'd been so nervous that day. He had only a handful of people he knew in the neighborhood, and those were only when he was in class. They didn't hang out after like normal college kids. He worked and worked, and oh yeah, worked.

"Uh, nah. By myself, and I know what I'm doing." He was quick to tell her without offering her a second glance.

He didn't need this chick thinking he didn't know how to do his own laundry. Everyone knew how to do laundry. To make things worse, she reached forward and pulled one of his socks off his shoulder. How could he not notice he had a sock on him? Fuck. "Socks, little devils stick to everything."

Lowering his head, he didn't want to embarrass himself anymore in front of this lady. He wasn't some kid. How was he suppose to make it in this world if some lady at the cleaners didn't even think he could do his laundry right? He was just kidding himself.

Feeling her nudge him, he raised his head back up to see her smirking back. "Don't worry, baby boy. You're in luck, I'll let you share my dryer since that old bag there just threw your shit out on the floor while you were countin' your change." She said, giving him a wink. "You got a name, boy scout?"

Smiling shyly, Juice nodded his head, ducking his chin . "Uh, yeah. It's, uh, it's Juice."

Looking him over, she saw that he was actually good looking for a Hispanic. A very young Hispanic. She especially liked the peek she got of his ass that was hanging out from his drooping pants. His smile was definitely his money maker though. "Yes you are."

He didn't know what to think at the time, he still found it amazing to this day that Mel had taken him in. She'd done everything but adopt him. Which he was perfectly fine with given the circumstances. Now that would be some fucked up shit. From then on, it'd been the two of them picking each other up when things turned to shit, the two of them when they felt like having 'adult' company.

Putting his blunt out, he tossed it before heading back inside. He needed to shower before his shift. Maybe getting away from both the girls would do his head some good.

Somehow he doubted that.

$%#^%&^

Savannah woke up with a groan. Her head was killing her, maybe it hadn't been the best idea to play that drinking game with Ryder when they got to . . . to his place. _Oh, shit! _Looking down at herself, she realized with shock that she was naked underneath the sheet. Grimacing, she felt like smacking herself in the head.

The sound of snoring met her ears, causing her to look over. Ryder was dead asleep beside her, his arm lazily thrown over her. Her nose crinkled at the sight of him. He might be good looking, but he was an ugly sleeper. Looking to her left, she saw it was just after 4 AM. She needed to get out of here before he woke up.

Carefully lifting his arm away from her, she pulled the sheets off of her and got out of bed to search for her clothes. What the hell was she thinking? She didn't put out on first dates. That wasn't her. She knew better. At least, she used to know better. Then Juice came along and screwed it all up. He messed up her whole plan.

Him and that stupid goofy grin of his. His stupid dimples and doe like brown eyes. His awful way of always being there when she needed him. Giving her those cheesy pick up lines and standing up for her. God, she was being such a girl.

Pulling on her clothes with a record speed and stealth that Kozik would be proud of, she was ready to sneak out in a flash. She wanted to be out of her as soon as she could. Maybe she could find a coffee shop open and pick up some breakfast, it was gonna be a long walk home. She glanced over her shoulder to make sure Ryder was still asleep before sneaking out of the room. Once she'd made it that far, the rest was cake. Finding her purse and shoes, she made a quick exit and hurried out of the building.

The only problem? She had no idea where she was going, and she had no one to call. It was four in the morning, no one was up. No one except . . . except Juice. He'd mentioned that he was working the club tonight. He'd be up.

But did she want to call him? Her pride was telling her she could make it home alone. Everything else was telling her that she was cold and to just call him. She was conflicted though. She'd saw him with that woman, the same woman he'd gone home with. One he probably had sex with the second they got there. She was older than him, sure, but Juice didn't seem to have a problem with that.

Why did she care? It wasn't like she and Juice were a thing. They'd just hooked up once three months ago, they were friends if nothing else. Sure, they'd shared a few kissed recently, but that didn't mean anything when he was hooking up with some cougar. That wasn't how this worked, and he most definitely didn't get to make a move on her while she was on a date with someone else.

Shit, it was _really _cold. And snowing. And she really had no idea where she was at.

Debating it for another second, she finally gave in and pulled out her cell phone. Biting her lip, was she really about to do this? Sighing, yeah, yeah she was. Dialing his number, she held the phone to her ear and waited. She wasn't sure to be disappointed or relieved to hear him answer. "I need you to come get me. I'll give you the address."

$#%^$^%

It felt like hours before the familiar red Mazda pull up beside her. For a second, she wondered if his . . . _cougar_ would be with him, but leaning down against the passenger door, she saw that it was just him. "Thanks for picking me up. I lost track of the turns." She said, giving him a weak smile before getting into the car.

Juice wasn't stupid, he knew what she'd been up to. Her hair was messed up, and she was no longer wearing her lip gloss. She screamed walk of shame right now, and he hated to know that it was because she slept with her date. He kept his mouth shut though as she got into the car.

The car ride fell into an awkward silence as he pulled away from the curb. He didn't say anything to her, and she didn't know what to say to him. She had to have smelled like sex, if her bed head didn't give it away first. The fact they were driving his whore's car didn't help the situation.

She really didn't want to be fighting with him about this though. He was the one friend she'd managed to keep this semester, and she didn't want to lose him after she went home in another week or so. "Look, JC, it didn't mean anything. We just got . . . why am I explaining this to you? We're not together. You probably went home and fucked that . . . whoever the hell she was." She scoffed, her bitterness getting the best of her.

"Her name's Mel." He finally spoke up.

Shooting him a glare, that was not what she wanted to hear him say first. She wasn't sure what she wanted to hear, but that wasn't it. Sighing, Juice didn't know what to tell her. Sure, she was right. They did do just that, but he wasn't about to tell her that. Even though it was clear she'd done just the same thing. With a douche.

"You, uh, you seeing him again?" He said after a few minutes of silence that was icier than the snowflakes hitting the windshield.

Savannah was caught off guard by the question. Did she want to see Ryder again? No. She really didn't. He was a sleaze who just wanted in her pants the whole night, and like the slut she was, she gave it to him. That wasn't her, and she didn't want to do it again. Ryder wasn't . . . well, he didn't have the same spark when they were bed together like there had been when she and . . . and Juice hooked up.

Blushing, she didn't want to think about that. That was exactly what she didn't want to think about when he was sitting beside her in his cougar's car. Glancing over, she knew she couldn't lie and tell him she was thinking about it though. "Um, no. I don't think so. I think it was just a one timer." She finally told him, her attention outside the window.

He tried to hide his grin, but he wasn't doing a very good job at it. He was ecstatic that she wasn't gonna go out with him. He was jealous, sure, but after that kiss, he knew she still wanted to be with him. He just couldn't give up. "Right, well, uh, this is you." He said when he pulled up in front of her building.

"Um, thanks for the ride. I'll see you at the diner or in class, I guess."

She paused, glancing over at him. He was staring right back at her. He wasn't sure what convinced him to do it, but he started to lean over. He was gonna make a move. Her eyes widened when she realized he was gonna kiss her, but she couldn't seem to move. Instead her eyes closed, waiting for the kiss.

His lips had just barely brushed hers when she remembered that they were in his cougar's car, about to kiss. Jerking back, she knew this couldn't happen. This wasn't right. It wasn't her. She needed to stop this and go inside. She'd wake up later and all this would be just some bad dream. "We're in your girlfriend's car, JC." She whispered, her eyes opening to see his confusion.

Shaking his head, he didn't want her to leave. "She-she's not my girlfriend, Sav. She's not-" He was cut off when she opened the door and got out. "She's not my girlfriend!" He shouted after her. Only, she just ignored him and went inside. Hanging his head in defeat. "She's not my girlfriend." He muttered again under his breath before hitting the steering wheel. Motherfuckin bad luck. Of course Sav wouldn't let him explain his heater was out in his own car, so he was using Mel's. Who was _not_ his girlfriend.

Once he was calm, he started the car and pulled away from the curb. He had to fix this, and he would. Even if it killed him.


	16. Bonnie and Clyde

_I'm back from Vaca! lol I can't wait to get back to writing lol Big thanks as always to KupKakes for betaing this chapter! I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Savannah, everything else belongs to their rightful owners!_

_Chapter 16_

_#%^^%&^&*^_

Savannah knew finals were tomorrow, but she wanted to come in the day before to make sure everything was alright with her engine. She'd put it together from scratch and still had to test it.

In truth, she just needed something to get her mind off her date a few days ago. Her head was all over the place trying to figure out what was going on between her and Juice. Was there anything even going on between them? She really wasn't sure. Sure, they'd kissed a few times, hooked up once when she first got to the city, but that was as far as they'd gotten intimately. Otherwise anything between them was purely friendship.

But then there was the problem of that cougar he was seeing. She didn't want to know all the details, but she knew enough. She'd seen Juice let her pay for at least his food at the movies. This woman came when he called and came to see him when he didn't. Savannah knew Juice, she knew if it was nothing, he would have dropped her along time ago.

So where did that leave them?

She wasn't going to be the other woman, or just the girl he'd rather fuck. She wasn't a sweet butt like the sluts at home, and she won't let Juice make her into one.

Walking into the garage, Savannah felt the excitement in the pool of her stomach over her engine. She couldn't wait to hear it purr. Walking around the corner, her heart dropped to her stomach, her feet freezing where they stood. "_What the fuck_?" She muttered under her breath.

The hood to her car was wide open, definitely not how she left it. She didn't need to get closer to see that something was clearly wrong. It didn't have an engine. The engine she'd been working on all semester every chance she could get. Scanning the room, she finally found, or what was left of it, taken apart on her and Juice's work bench.

Who the hell . . . why would . . . she couldn't even focus on a question. All she knew was that someone had sabotaged her project. Were those _little boys _really so intimidated by her that they had do this? This was beyond any little idiotic comment.

There was no way she could put it back all together by tomorrow. Especially not when she had a shift in an hour. She was done. All that hard work, it was over. She was never gonna pass without a final project. She'd have to go home and tell them she failed. They'd be so disappointed in her.

Glancing at her watch, she knew she needed to leave soon. She had to walk to the diner from here and change there. She'd only meant to be here for a few minutes to test the engine. Fuck, what was she suppose to do now? This was horrible. Gritting her teeth, she wouldn't get upset over this. She'd figure a way to fix this. She'd just have to think about it during her shift.

! #$%#%^

Walking into the diner, she really hoped it would be so busy she didn't have to talk to anyone else, or so slow Mrs. P would let her go early. She had no idea what she was going to do. She couldn't even come in early to work on it. Her class was first and it was early in the morning.

Unfortunately, seeing the normal buzz of people, she knew neither of those options would happen. She was doomed. And to make it worse, she could see Juice talking to Mr. P behind the counter. He was working with her today. Great, just great. Having to talk to him was just making her day so much better.

She really wasn't in the mood for dodging him. Keeping her head down, she tried to just walk past them so she could change and get to work.

Unfortunately, her luck only went so far. On her way out, she walked right into Juice. Before she could fall, his arms wrapped around her and held her to him. Blushing, she looked up to see him grinning back. His grin disappeared when he saw the sadness in her eyes though. He knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong?"

Did she tell him? She didn't need to ask him if he knew, she knew he wouldn't do that to her, but did that mean she had to tell him? He'd find out himself tomorrow. She knew Juice though, he wouldn't leave her alone until she told him. Might as well save her a headache, right?

"I, um, I went to test my engine before coming here." She paused, brushing her hair out of her eyes. "Someone took it apart and left all the pieces on the table. There's no way I'll be able to fix it before class tomorrow." She explained, keeping her eyes on her shoes.

The last thing she needed was Juice seeing how much this upset her. Of course, Juice already knew. He knew how important this class was to her. She wasn't doing it just for shits and giggles like other girls would have. She wanted to pass this class badly. It was her major after all. She was serious about being a mechanic, and he knew her final grade was important to her.

He wanted to help her. He really wanted to help her. Maybe she'd take him seriously if he could fix this. Then again, it wouldn't be about getting in her pants. He wasn't that shallow. He wanted to see her pass. He wanted to see her prove all those jerks wrong. Personally, he just wanted a reason to rub it in their faces that they didn't break her.

More importantly, he wouldn't mind being her hero again. He liked proving to her that he wasn't just some goofball. It was different with her. With Mel, he could just be the idiot mechanic who sold weed. With Mrs. P, he was her _Juancito_, the boy she wanted to take care of. To Savannah, he wanted to be the guy she could rely on. Someone she could _want_. This was his chance to make that happened.

"I think I can figure something out. I've worked on my car in there before after hours. I know how to get in without being caught." He explained. "If you're interested I mean.."

Her head lifted up, her eyes meeting his. He could see the newfound hope playing in her eyes and hoped he didn't let her down. "You can do that?" She asked.

Nodding, he knew he could do that much. He just hoped he could pull off helping her get her engine done in time. He knew he had a shift at the club tonight, but . . . but Savannah needed him more. He could miss one shift. At least he hoped so. "Uh, yeah. We can do it after you get off tonight. Just wear something dark, you won't stick out as much." He said, giving her a quick look over.

As much as he loved her uniform, the bright pink wouldn't help them any. Rolling her eyes, she nudged him. "Shut up. I've got to get out there." She said as she slipped around him. She paused before she got to the end of the hallway and turned. "JC? Thanks. You have no idea how much this means to me." She said out before going out to start her shift.

Juice stared after her with a small smile. He suddenly couldn't wait for his shift to be over.

$%#%^$^%&%

Savannah couldn't believe that they were doing this, that _she _was doing this. Standing outside of the shop, she watched as Juice picked the lock to get inside. She found herself amazed she was actually breaking into their school's garage. It was for a good reason though.

Juice motioned for her to be quiet as he opened the door. He'd obviously done this a few times before. He wasn't worried about there being some silent alarm like she was. Without thinking, she reached forward and took his hand, following him inside of the building. The two were quiet as they went to the garage. They had to be even quieter in there because everything echoed in there.

Looking under the hood, Juice could see that the guys really outdid themselves this time. It was completely fucked up. The pieces were all over their work bench, like Savannah had told him. There was a good chance this would take all night. Not that he had anywhere better to be since he called out of work, and he definitely wasn't going to complain about the company.

He and Savannah had been getting closer. With the stolen kisses, walking her home every Wednesday night, their little innocent flirting during classes. He even went as far as walking her to her other classes after auto mechanics.

Of course, he might have ruined his chances after the Mel run in, but he was hoping this would make up for it. She'd already told him that this meant a lot to her. Glancing over at her, watching her look at her parts in disappointment, he knew how true that was. This wasn't about trying to impress her, he did want to see her succeed.

Watching her a few minutes, he knew she was lost in her own world. Something he learned about Savannah Teller, was she was serious about this mechanic stuff. She knew what she was doing, and she, even if he didn't want to admit it, was the best in their class. Seeing her like this, just reminded him how serious she was about this. He'd been the best before, but he might have to admit defeat and admit she's better than him soon. She was definitely faster, that was for sure.

"Let's get started, huh? This engine of yours isn't gonna get fixed on it's own." He said out, snapping her back to what was going on.

She gave him a small smile before nodding. He moved over to her, grabbing their tool boxes from below the bench, and got started. Savannah snuck a glance over and smiled weakly, Juice was a better friend than she gave him credit for being.

#%$$$^%

Hours had gone by and they still had a long way to go. The two were working as hard and as fast as they could, but they couldn't help but get distracted. Savannah had tossed her jacket to the side over a hour ago, leaving her in a tank top that kept riding up when she bent over the car and gave him a good view of the top of her breast when he leaned over her shoulder. Just because they were friends, didn't mean he wasn't attracted to her. They passed that point when they hooked up the first time they met.

Of course, standing behind her while she was bent over the car certainly wasn't helping things at all. If she didn't feel his hard-on by now, it was a miracle. Every time she moved, he had to bite his lip to keep from groaning. At a point, he knew she had to know how he was reacting to her ass being pushed against him because he could swear now every time she pushed her hips back, she was doing it purposely to torture him. "You doing okay there, Juicy pants?" She asked back, teasing him as she shifted her hips again.

The groan slipped through his lips on accident that time, causing her to giggle as she tightened a bolt. What she hadn't been expecting on him doing, was for him to grab her hip, thrusting his side into her roughly. A gasp left her lips as she felt his hard-on push hard against her fabric covered ass.

"Fuck, Savannah. You need to cut it out before I blow my load." He blurted out, probably not even realizing what he had just said to her.

One thing Savannah had learned about Juan Carlos Ortiz over the past couple of months was that he didn't have a damn filter on his mouth. Whatever thoughts passed through his head, there was a good chance it shot straight out of his mouth before he could stop it.

He could definitely make her laugh though, so there was a plus side to his unfiltered mouth.

This was bound to happen, Savannah just wasn't sure she was ready. He'd brought that other woman to the movie with him. He went home with her. Even after kissing _her_. Not that she was any better, she'd been on a date with someone else just like he'd been. So where did that leave them?

She bit her lip when she felt him thrust his hip into her again. Oh, right. They were _there_. He was basically dry humping her, and he still made her weak in the knees. They'd kissed before, but this time there were no interruptions. Nothing to keep them from crossing that line. Did she want to ruin the friendship they'd built? He was one of the few friends she actually had here, and she didn't want her hormones to get the best of her and ruin that.

"Fuck, Savvy, you can't just leave me like this. I'm gonna go home with blue balls." He groaned, his fingers gripping her hips harder.

Bitterness came over her for a moment. She was sure his 'friend' would help him out with that problem , but she wasn't going to bring her up now and ruin whatever this was. Juice just knew he couldn't keep working beside her on the engine with a raging hard-on in the way. She did feel a little bad for him. Here he was, doing her a favor when he could just let her fail, and she was torturing him. They weren't going to get anything done as long as he was thinking with his dick and not his upper brain.

With a huff, she turned around to face him and undid his belt, letting his jeans drop. "I have one question and then wherever this goes, it'll go." She paused, waiting for him to nod. "I go home in a few days, when I come back . . . you gonna act like this never happened?" She asked, her vulnerably showing for a brief moment.

She was scared he was gonna forget about her. He would have laughed if he didn't think she'd hit him for it. Like he could forget her. If it was the easy, they wouldn't have been having this kind of problem. Cupping her face, her eyes lifted up to meet his. "I can honestly tell you, that's never gonna happen, Savannah. There's no way I could forget about you." He said, stroking her cheek before he dipped his head.

Their lips met, a spark igniting between them. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her up against him. Her arms wrapped around him, her fingers threaded through his hair. Nipping at her bottom lip, she happily let him deepen the kiss. Their tongues danced together as he backed her against the car.

Pulling back briefly, she closed the hood of the car before sitting on top of it, pulling him with her. A giggle slipped throughher lips as he eagerly followed her. His mouth no sooner attached to her throat. Pulling her flat against him, he sucked on her neck. A gasp escaped from her as she gripped his shoulders when he sank his teeth in her shoulder, soothing it with kisses after.

Almost instantly, he felt himself groaning as his hands dropped to her hips when she rubbed against him. Her legs wrapped around him, his hand squeezing her thigh as he pushed back against her. Their mouths returned to the other, both smiling as they kissed. Her breath was low and hot on his skin as she nuzzled his neck, small gasps leaving her lips with every thrust of her hip. "Condom, Juice." She whispered, a sharp in take of breath following as he pressed himself against her.

Pushing back against her thrusts, he lowered her back down onto the hood of the car. It took him a moment to realize what she'd said. Pulling back, she gave him a lusty look. His eyes were hooded, his mind not having caught up with him just yet. He wanted to hear her scream his name like she had done the night in the alley.

"Juice. Condom. Now." She said, snapping him from his thoughts.

Blinking back, he nodded and dropped to look for a condom in his jeans. Taking advantage of the moment. Savannah slipped off her shorts, her underwear with it, and slipped off her tank top. She could think of a dozen other places she'd rather be doing this, but she wasn't going to risk another interruption.

Jumping back to his feet, Juice swallowed hard at the sight of the naked goddess waiting in front of him. _She_ wanted _him_. He really hoped he wasn't dreaming. Reaching forward, he cupped her face, stroking her cheek. Blushing, she bit her lip in a way that drove him crazy. Yeah, yeah she was real.

Biting open the condom, he pulled it out and got ready to put it on when she stopped him. Panic flashed in his eyes, briefly wondering if she was changing her mind. The little smug smirk on her face settled his nerves though.

"Let me do it." She said up, biting her lip as she rolled it onto him.

Feeling her hands on him got a groan out of him. He seriously needed to get inside of her before he blew his load right on her. He had a feeling she wouldn't appreciate him doing that. Once the condom was on, he wasted no time in pulling her down onto his awaiting cock. _Finally_. Fuck, she was better than he remembered.

His hand reached up, pulling down her bra cup so he could touch the mounds of flesh that were being held inside of them. "Fuck, Savannah." He groaned when he felt the hard little button. She was excited for him. His thighs were burning, and her little gasps were getting louder as he increased his speed.

The pent up frustration they'd been pushing back seemed to be coming out as her head fell back against the cold hood of the car. A small scream left her lips, his name slipping out almost right after. "JC." She moaned, her voice breathy and quiet as her nails dug deeper into his back. He had started rotating his hips, and it was driving her over the edge. "Please, J-Juice." She pleaded, her self control slipping away with every thrust of his hips.

This would have to top the hottest things he'd ever done before. Not to say he and Mel hadn't done anything wild, but this . . . this was definitely different. "Fuck, you gotta . . . you gotta, _fuck_. Turn over." He groaned, sweat beating down his forehead as he surprised her by pulling out and turning her over.

Her hands hit the hood of car to catch her fall. Brushing her hair off her shoulder, he dipped in and kissed her neck. His hands grabbed her hips, he wanted to test a theory. _SMACK_. A surprised gasp left her mouth, looking over her shoulder with a raised eye brow. When she didn't hit him and pull away, he took that as a good sign. Raising his hand, he smacked her ass again, provoking a moan out of her. "You like that, don't you? I had a feeling you would." He chuckled, nuzzling her neck as his hand palmed her pink ass cheek.

She loved it, just like he thought she would. He'd have to remember that. There'd be time to think about that later. Right now, he was kind of not in the mood to think. Ramming back into her, a sharp gasp left her mouth at the impact of it.

A low growl left his throat as his eyes closed, his hand squeezing her hip while the other held the back of her neck to hold her down. It wasn't the most of comfortable positions, but she wasn't about to tell him to stop. Her nails scraped against the car, an O forming on her mouth as he hit just the right spot. The hand on her neck moved into her hair, gripping her head to turn her face so he could steal a kiss from her.

With a few more hard thrusts, he knew he was about to come undone. He wanted to get her off first though. Slipping his hand around, he started rubbing her clit. She cried out, her body on fire with every movement. She wasn't sure how much long she could last. Circling her sensitive little nub seemed to do it for her. With a grunt, he spilled his seeds into the condom. Breathing hard, he came down from the high before turning her around. Their eyes locked together, both of them smiling.

Breaking the eye contact first, Savannah fixed her bra and reached for her shirt. Pulling it on, she slipped her panties and shorts back on next. Juice took the hint and slipped off the condom. Tying it up, he tossed into the barrel and pulled his pants up.

"You should, um, go make sure no one can find that. Last thing we need is someone finding out about . . . you know, us breaking in here. I'll get back to work on this," she said, her face flustered as she avoided looking at him.

She wasn't sure where they stood now, but one thing she did know, was that she didn't regret it. She just hoped he didn't either. He stared at her in disbelief for a moment before clearing his throat, pulling on his shirt as he nodded and went to make sure no one could accidentally found the condom.


	17. Welcome Home Princess

_Holy shit, I have no words for that episode last night expect Poor Juice! lol And damn, Happy's an animal! Course, we all already knew that lol. Big thanks to Kupkakes for betaing this chapter, as always. I do not own anything in this chapter, besides Sav, everything else belongs to their rightful owners._

_Chapter 17_

_$^&*&^%^&_

Going home wasn't as easy as Savannah thought it was going to be. After acing her finals, she'd boarded a plan to head back to Cali. She landed in Bakersfield, where her ma told her Jax and Opie were picking her up. As much as she was going miss New York, she couldn't wait to see her big brother and his best friend again.

Waiting outside with her bags, she looked around with a bored sigh. Jax and Opie were running late, something she should have expected. She was left with her thoughts now. She missed her friends back at the city already. Even Sky. Truthfully, they hadn't really hung out since that last night in the club, but they'd go to class together. Things were stressed, she didn't trust the blonde as far as she could throw her.

She especially missed the Perelli's. Mrs. P had said her job would be waiting for her when she got back after break, but she'd definitely miss having her brownies after a long shift. She found that she liked working, at least at the diner. It had it's moments, but over all she hadn't minded it.

And then there was Juice.

She avoided him the last couple of days before she left. She didn't want to have the 'what are we now?' conversation before she left for two months. If he still wanted her when she got back, they could go from there. She told him as much before she left. She wasn't going to think about the kiss they shared after, and she definitely wasn't going to remember him telling her not to forget him for some surfer.

If only he knew she was more into bikers.

Juice had mentioned to her once that he'd had a bike before he came to New York, but he had to trade it in to help pay for class stuff. Somehow, she couldn't find it hard to imagine him as a biker. He looked like he could pull it off. That definitely didn't hurt her image of him, if anything, it just made her more attracted to him.

She wondered if he'd try to stay in contact during break. A bitter part of her wondered if he'd go back to that cougar while she was in Charming. The thought left a sour taste in her mouth. She hadn't asked him about her; she didn't want to ruin the moment, but she was curious about her. Who she was, how Juice got involved with her. She didn't seem the type to hang out in clubs or at diners like the Perelli's.

She was high middle class at best. So that left the question of how she and Juice even met, or how he was even attracted to her. Sure, she had nice curves, Savannah wasn't blind, but they didn't mix. Juice hated privileged people. He nearly chewed her head off the night she got her first check. She couldn't imagine why he'd be with someone who screamed everything he hated.

Frowning, she knew she needed to stop over thinking it. She needed to stop thinking about it completely. Letting out a loud sigh, she tried to think about something else. Would it be strange coming back to the club life? Things were so different outside of the club. It was out there that she realized how old fashioned the club really was.

Juice didn't expect her to cook for him or do whatever he wanted her to do, like one of the guys at the club would. With them, it was do as your told and suck dick. Granted, being the princess, so to speak, it wasn't really mandatory that she do the latter. She didn't have an old man, and she didn't plan on being an old lady for a good while.

The only two that weren't old enough to be her father, were Opie and Kyle, and neither were a good option for her. Opie was like her big brother, it would just be weird, and Kyle was a creep. She still didn't know how he got patched in sometimes. He had followed Opie and Jax around all through high school. Being the fifth wheel, they often got stuck together when the whole group went out, Tara and Opie's girlfriend turned wife Donna.

The sound of a motorcycle rumble caught her attention. A smile spread across her face as she spotted a familiar bike, followed by a beat up van, driving up beside her. Jax climbed off his bike, taking off his helmet as he flashed her that familiar million dollar smile. His hair had started to grow up since the last time she saw him. "You're late, Jackson." She teased before letting him pick her up on a big hug.

A squeal might have even left her lips when he squeezed her tight. He'd grown a few inches too, she realized when her feet no longer touched the ground. Jax had a good foot of height on her, if she didn't know any better, she'd have thought she'd shrunk. "Good to see you too, baby girl." He said, breathing her in before he finally put her down.

Now it her turn to take in the giant behind him. Opie had always been huge compared to her, hell she wouldn't be surprised if he was giant when he was born too. She could tell he was trying to grow out a beard now, she liked it. Facial hair looked good on her old friend. "Nice of you to show up too, Winston. I hear I have a nephew I have yet to meet." She laughed, embracing him in a hug much like she'd done with her brother.

He chuckled, his scruff tickling her neck as he grinned at her. It'd been too long since the three of them had been together. Hell, even just talked on the phone. She'd call Jax occasionally, but even those calls had gotten further apart the longer she was away. They both knew she was going to do well in New York though. Away from getting stuck as an old lady, making a life for herself out there.

As good as the club was, Jax wanted Savannah to at least have a chance to breathe in a normal life before she was thrown into the real mc world . Seeing his sister now, he could tell the city had changed her. She looked . . . older. More mature. Her hair was shorter since he last saw her, and she was actually wearing something that resembled fashionable. Before she'd just wear a pair of sweats and a tank top and called it a day.

"You ready to ditch this shit hole, Savvy?" He asked out, getting her attention from whatever she and Opie were talking about.

Savannah looked relieved, finally happy for the suggestion of leaving. She wanted to be home, sleep in her old room and have one of her ma's big dinners. Boy, did she miss those, it wasn't even funny. "Do you even have to ask? I'll ride in the van with Ope though, I'm beat. Never dawned on me to sleep on the flight back." She said, adjusting her duffle bag on her shoulder.

Jax chuckled, nodding, as he motioned for Opie to help him with her bags. It didn't take long for them to get her stuff into the back, but she definitely had more than she left with. Climbing into the passenger seat, Savannah wasted no time in getting as comfortable as she could and falling asleep. She definitely needed to be on her best when she got home. She still had her ma to deal with.

#$#$%#^#

Pulling into the lot, Savannah took it all in. She didn't realize how much she'd missed this place until she was here again. Not a lot had changed, but it didn't make her miss it any less. As Opie pulled the van into a spot, she opened the door and hopped down. She couldn't hide the grin that appeared on her lips as she surveyed the lot.

There was a line of bikes across from her, meaning at least a good amount of the guys were here. She was both excited and nervous to see them all. It'd only been a few months, but it felt like forever.

"It's about time you got here."

Looking over, she saw her mother coming toward her from the office next to the garage. Holding her arms open, she embraced Savannah without a thought. It felt nice to be in her ma's arms again. "I missed you, baby." She said, giving her a quick squeeze before letting her go so she could get a better look at her.

Smiling, Savannah really did miss her mom while she was away. She'd been so use to Gemma doing everything for her. Cooking, cleaning, hell, even doing her shopping for her. New York was good for her though. She'd learned how to survive on her own. She matured, and she was hoping coming home for break didn't screw that up.

"Jesus, did you eat at all while you were there? And look at your hair, it's shorter. You look so grown up, Savvy." She cooed, not believing her little baby was growing up.

Savannah should have expected this from her ma. Gemma wasn't use to one of her kids doing something on their own. Jax had never went to college, he stayed here and joined the club. She didn't have to worry about him not needing her, but Savannah was different. She'd left, and she did alright for herself. "I missed you too, ma." Savannah laughed, hoping Gemma was alright with the fact she'd done okay on her own.

Gemma paused, taking the moment to really take her in, before patting her cheek. "I know, baby. Come on, the boys will want to see you."

Heading inside, the first thing to hit her were the familiar smells of beer, smoke, and sex. Things really hadn't changed that much, she realized. It was her who'd changed. Looking around, she smiled at the sight of favorite men lazing around. Happy and Chibs were playing pool, who were now joined by Jax and Opie, while Bobby talked to old Piney Winston at the bar.

There were a couple missing, but she knew they were around here somewhere. Her eyes were searching for another familiar head of blonde hair. When she didn't see him, she didn't dwell on it. Things were different since she left. More complicated since before. A part of her was glad she didn't see him now that she really thought about it.

"No calls, no visits, no letters, if I didn't know any better, I'd say none of you old fucks missed me at all." Savannah called out, getting their attention.

"Savvy girl!" The Scot cheered when they realized she was here.

A surprised squeak left her mouth when Chibs lifted her up in a bone crushing hug, swinging her around some before putting her down. Laughter filled the room as the others took their turns welcoming her back. Even the grouch Piney was happy to see her. She's always had a soft spot for the old man. He always let her get away with stuff when she was little.

Hearing doors open, she looked over to see Clay coming out of the chapel with Kozik and Kyle following behind him. Savannah felt her heart tighten for a moment, holding her breath as she watched them. Before she could do anything, Clay's voice broke through her trance like state. "It's about time you got here. Your ma's been bugging the shit out of me for weeks." He chuckled, welcoming his step daughter in a hug.

Clay and her had never been as close as she'd been with her real father, John Teller, before he died. She'd been his princess. He didn't ignore her because she was a girl. He loved her, just like he'd loved Jax and Thomas. When Thomas died, John had attached himself to her. Took her out for daddy and Savvy days, took her for rides on his bike. He'd even taken her to Ireland once.

That had been their last trip before he got into an accident. After that, Clay started to hang out more at the house, spend the night occasionally with her mom. Jax didn't mind after a while, he'd accepted him as his step father, but it was different for Savannah. Clay most definitely wasn't John. He loved Jax like a son, loved Gemma like a wife, but her? She was just the bitchy teenager who wanted to play with the big boys once she was old enough.

He humored her with letting her hang around the garage, but she was actually good at fixing the cars. Tig had been the one to help her out, surprisingly. Regardless of how she felt about Clay, he was still family. "Missed you too, old man." She smiled, hugging him back before pulling back. A quick hug was good enough for her.

Having sensed the awkwardness, Jax dropped his arm around her and pulled her through the small crowd. "I'd say we found our reason to party tonight, boys." He cheered, grinning at the sounds of agreement.

Looking around, Savannah smiled at the rowdy boys. This was home. This is where she belonged in the long run. No boy in New York could change that.

_ $%^&^*&%_

When night fell, the Samcro party was in full swing. Savannah sat on the picnic table nursing a beer Jax had given her. She had taken to watching Happy in the ring. She always loved watching him fight. Not because of him, exactly, but because it was better than watching the others grope and get head from the sweet butts walking around this place.

"Why am I not surprised to find you out here?"

Looking over, she saw Opie sitting beside her now. The gentle giant gave her a small smile, tipping his beer to her. "Hey, when you guys decide not to hook up in broad daylight during parties, I'll go inside. Watching Happy beat the crap out of the poor suckers is much more entertaining." She laughed.

Opie chuckled, nodding in agreement. He'd cut himself off from the sweet butts years ago when he got serious with Donna. Now he had a wife and two kids. Kenny was only a couple months old, but he couldn't wait to raise him. "Donna and the kids send their love." He said, taking a sip of his beer before sparing her a glance. "You meet anyone in the city?" He asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.

Savannah tensed, not knowing how to answer that. Did she want the guys to know about her . . . whatever it was, with Juice? She wasn't even sure what it was going on with them, or if it'd even still be going on when she got back to school. For all she knew, he'd go back to his cougar and forget all about her. Bitterness hit her with that thought. She didn't want to think about that woman being all over him.

"There, uh, might have been someone. It's complicated though, and it's not gonna last. He's not part of this life, Ope, and I am. I knew I was gonna be an old lady some day, not a mechanic's wife. I've accepted that." She said, making it clear she knew her place.

Gemma had drilled it into her head all these years. She was gonna be someone's old lady, and she'd be his alone. She'd cook and clean and take care of which ever Son she ended up with. Juice didn't fit into that plan, she knew that. He wasn't a Son, and she couldn't see him as one either. He was too . . . innocent. He had a good heart, he wasn't cold and heartless like some of the guys around here.

Guys like Juice got eaten for breakfast here. Her father being the prime example. Good guys didn't last. They ended up cowards and either broke or just left. Her father did both. Looking beside her, she knew some day this club would break Opie, and maybe even Jax. She didn't want that for them, but it was too late. It wasn't too late for Juice. He didn't even know about the club, and she wanted to keep it that way as long as possible.

Opie could see the conflict in Savannah's eyes. A conflict he'd never seen before. She'd always loved the thought of being an old lady, but now she looked like it was some kind of curse. If he was being honest, he was glad she'd gone to college. It was good for her to see more than Charming. Be able to do something for herself.

"He must be pretty special to make you make that face. You always dreamed of being someone's old lady." He chuckled, though he was serious.

The brother side of him wanted names so he could track this fucker down, get a good feel of him. He had no doubt Jax would come with him. The Son side of him wanted to remind her of her place here. Outsiders didn't fit. Granted this kid had a chance, being a mechanic and all, but there would still be times it wouldn't.

Savannah smiled weakly, even if Juice wasn't made for the club life, that didn't mean he wasn't a good guy. He was sweet, she'd learned over the semester. He was loyal and kind to the ones he cared about. Even when she was a bitch to him, he still looked out for her, and he wasn't bad on the eyes either. "Yeah, um, he was pretty different. Like I said though, I know it's not gonna work out. So what's the point?" She asked, giving him a sad look.

He wanted to tell her there was a point. There was a chance this guy was for her, whether he was in the club or not. He was about to tell her as much when a sudden call of her name cut him off. "Savvy! Babe, I knew you couldn't stay away!" Looking over, Savannah saw Kozik heading over to her.

Flashing him a smile, she could tell he was already pretty tipsy. Getting down from the picnic bench, she figured she'd meet him half way. "Nice to see you too, Koz." She smiled, letting him pick her up as he hugged her.

He held on tight, nuzzling her neck discretely. He was wasted, he could get away with it as long as she didn't slap him. "Tig's sleeping here. How 'bout you and me head back to my place? Get reacquainted." He slurred into her ear, his cologne heavy in the air.

Savannah tensed, pulling back slightly to see he was really serious. _Oh shit_.


End file.
